Luv Alwayz
by NYyankeesbabie90
Summary: *~New, Ch.31, Tragedy~*Buffy and Faith's are sisters, what happens when 2 new students arrive and turn their lives upside down?*B/S, F/A, W/W, C/X*
1. new students

  
By: j25 lttl angel  
  
Chapter 1: A/N: I'm sorry I didn't finish my other story Nothing's Perfect but it got messed up, I hope you enjoy this one. Pleez review. P.S. Thoughts have 1 star by the names, Chat on aol has 2 stars.  
  
Buffy Summers is an ordinary 17 year old girl. She has beautiful blond hair a little below her shoulders and big green eyes. She has many friends and family members that love and care about her including her sister Faith Summers. Faith had brown curly hair compared to Buffy's straight hair and had big brown eyes. They also had a little sister named Dawn. She was 13. It was an ordinary Monday morning. There mother Joyce dropped them off at school. They dreaded Monday's being it was the beginning of the school week. Buffy and Faith took their first steps on school property when Buffy's best friends approached them.  
  
Buffy: Hey Willow, Xander.  
  
Willow: Hi.  
  
Xander: Yeah.  
  
Faith: B, I'll catch you later, bye Willow and Xand.  
  
Xander: Bye.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, bye.  
  
Buffy and Faith got along very, very well. Faith even got along with Willow and Xander, she kind of liked them. Though, Faith had her own group. Faith was always the popular one for some reason, though Buffy was not a geek or nerd, she was not a popular person either, in fact she kind of disliked Faith's best friends Wesley and Cordelia. She thought they were snobby and mean to her and her friends. Buffy, Willow and Xander walked to there 1st period class, computers. Faith, Wesley and Cordelia were all in this class too. They got there just in time as the bell rung. They took their seats. Then, 5 minutes after the bell rung, the door opened. 2 cute boys walked in. All the girls awed, they thought they were cute. One of them had brown spikey hair with brown eyes. The other had dirty blondish hair with light blond tips and had gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Teacher: Oh, you 2 must be Mr. O'Connor and Mr. Giles. Though I do not approve of you 2 being later on the 1st day of class but today I will excuse you being it is your first day here and you must not know your rules. Anyway, class, this is Mr. William Giles and Mr. Angelus O'Connor, they will be in this class now. Take a seat please.  
  
Mr. O'Connor: Oh, and its Angel.  
  
Angel was the brunette.  
  
Mr. Giles: And it's Spike.  
  
*Spike: That girl is beautiful (the one next to the red head that was giggling, Buffy)  
  
Spike had the dirty blond hair.  
  
Teacher: Okay, thank you for your little help gentlemen, take your seat please.  
  
They did so. A note was passing around some girl had started, it said:  
  
Which one is cuter? Angel or Spike?  
  
Buffy was caught, she couldn't choose. Willow had put Spike, Cordelia had put Angel, Faith had put Angel and Buffy... she put Spike. Willow giggled, the 2 girls passed on the note.  
  
Teacher: Okay, today we are going to be starting a project. Though at the end of the semester you will find out what it is, you will have a partner and talk to that person on AOL instant messenger.  
  
There were cheers from a few people.  
  
Teacher: Okay, everyone, get to your computers. Everyone went to there computers, they had to sit in alphabetical order due to regulation of the classroom. There were rows of computers, rows of 4. In the first row sat Cordelia Chase, then Spike, Then Xander Harris and the last person was some other person that was in the class. In the back row sat Angel, Buffy, Faith and then Willow. They logged on. The teachers passed out a paper that had the peoples screen name they will be talking to. Buffy glanced at her paper. The class had picked screen names before for some reason with out knowing. Buffy's screen name, lttl angel 01 will be talking to cute guy 07, said Buffy's paper. She logged on. She began to type.  
  
**lttl angel 01: hi.  
  
**cute guy 07: hey luv, are you really a little angel? lol ( .  
  
**lttl angel 01: yes. ( so, r u a cute guy?  
  
**cute guy 07: of course luv, you'll just have to wait at the end of the semester to find out.  
  
**lttl angel 01: (  
  
**cute guy 07: lol, so, what does the 01 stand for?  
  
**lttl angel: it standz 4 the month I wuz born in.  
  
**cute guy 07: january?  
  
**lttl angel 01: wow! ur a wiz at math.  
  
**cute guy 07: you'd be surprised. (  
  
Buffy turned to Faith who sat next to her.  
  
Buffy: Who are you talking to?  
  
Faith: Um... it says sexi boi 05. Mine is miss hotti 09.  
  
Buffy: We all know that is a lie.  
  
Buffy felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to her other side and it was the new guy Angel, she smiled at him.  
  
Buffy: Yes.  
  
Angel: Um... how do I close this file? it won't let me.  
  
Buffy: Oh, here, I'll do it.  
  
She moved his mouse on his computer and closed the file after a bit of struggling. The first thing that caught her eye was the person he was talking to, it said miss hotti 09, which was Faith's screen name. Buffy took out a piece of paper and wrote a note to Faith so Angel wouldn't hear. It said:  
  
Buffy: I know who your partner is.  
  
Faith: No you don't.  
  
Buffy: Yes I do.  
  
Faith: Tell me then.  
  
Buffy: Nope.  
  
Faith: You suck.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Buffy crumpled up the piece of paper and hit Willow in the head with it.  
  
Willow: Hey.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy went back on to typing to her partner.  
  
**lttl angel 01: so...  
  
**cute guy 07: so... do you have any siblings?  
  
**lttl angel 01: yep, 1, she's my age. what about you?  
  
**cute guy 07: um... a step brother, also my age, we get along really well.  
  
**lttl angel 01: yea, i get along real well wit my sis 2.  
  
They talk for a few more minutes and it was time to leave for lunch. Buffy walked with Willow and Xander.  
  
Buffy: So, who do you got Wills?  
  
Willow: Oh, i got x-man 06; i have a feeling that's you right Xander?  
  
Xander: You guessed right. Though, shh, we don't want the teacher to find out.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy: Come on, let's eat here.  
  
They sat at a table outside. Angel approached them.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Angel: Hi, can i eat lunch with you guys?  
  
Buffy: Sure, though i thought you would have friends already.  
  
Angel: Nope, though i think my step bother is making friends quick.  
  
Angel looked at Spike sit with Cordelia, Wesley and Faith at the popular table.  
  
Buffy: That's your brother?  
  
Angel: Yup.  
  
Willow: That's so weird. That's Buffy's sister right there sitting with them, it's the dark haired one.  
  
Angel: Is that the one that was sitting by you Buffy in class today?  
  
Buffy: Yup, that's Faithy. Don't get me wrong, we get along really, really well, she's like my best friend.  
  
Willow and Xander: Hey?!  
  
Buffy: After you guys i mean, it's just, i don't like her friends, and I think they're snobby.  
  
Angel: Yeah, they invited me to sit with them, but... you know. They were talking about you.  
  
Buffy: Faith? I'll kill her.  
  
Angel: Not Faith, she defended you, or Spike, it was Cordelia i think her name is and Wesley, anyway, they said you thought you were better than them because you didn't sit with them.  
  
Buffy: Ahhh, i hate them.  
  
Angel laughed. Spike started coming to this table with Faith.  
  
Faith: Hi Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
They sat down.  
  
Faith: We're gonna sit with you, sometimes, Cordy can really get on your nerves.  
  
Buffy: (Sarcastically) Really, i didn't notice.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
Spike: So, is there anything to do in town luv?  
  
That's when Buffy knew, it had to be Spike, he said luv like he had put in the chat. Also she thought, it could also be Wesley, he was british too. Damn she thought, she almost had it. Wait she thought again, he said he had a step brother his age. It could be Spike, though she did not know if Wesley had a step brother. I guess she would have to wait until the semester ended.  
  
Faith: Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Huh? What?  
  
Faith: Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, just thinking.  
  
Faith: So you wanna go to the Bronze tonight?  
  
Cordelia: I'd love to.  
  
Wesley: We'll be there.  
  
Apparently Cordelia had overheard and invited herself and Wesley with her.  
  
Buffy: Who invited you?  
  
Cordelia: Well if it's a group outing, I...  
  
Buffy: Well you know what Cordy, maybe...  
  
Faith: Okay, guys, chill, see you there Cord, Wes.  
  
Cordelia smiled in satisfaction and left with Wesley.  
  
Buffy: Faith?! You know i don't like her.  
  
Faith: You both are going to have to chill okay.  
  
Buffy: What ever.  
  
Lunch ended and the rest of them went on with the rest of the day as normal.  
  
~~~  
  
School let out and Buffy and Faith walked along the steps. Just then Buffy's cell phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Joyce: Hi Honey, we have a problem.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Joyce: I can't pick you and Faith up from school today, you guys are gonna have to find another was home. Oh, and Dawn will be home in like an hour from school, she took the bus.  
  
Buffy: Okay, we will, um... luv ya, bye.  
  
She hung up.  
  
Buffy: Faith, mom can't pick us up, she's stuck at a doctor's appointment.  
  
Faith: Crap, how are we gonna get home?  
  
Buffy: I don't know, everyone has already left.  
  
Faith: Um... not everyone.  
  
She pointed to the beautiful blue convertible.  
  
Buffy: We don't even know who that is.  
  
Faith: I guess we're gonna find out.  
  
Buffy: Faith... wait.  
  
It was to later, Faith had already knocked on the window.  
  
Faith: Hello?  
  
There were 2 guys in the car. It was Spike and Angel.  
  
Faith: Spike? Angel?  
  
Spike: Yup, why are you here? I thought everyone would be home pet.  
  
Faith waved Buffy over, Buffy began to walk over to Faith a little embarrassed.  
  
Faith: Me and my sister are having trouble having trouble getting home. Our mom can't pick us up.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
*Spike: It's her, it's Buffy, she's so beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, hi Angel.  
  
Angel: Hi.  
  
Spike: I didn't know you had a sister.  
  
Faith: Yup, that's Buffy. So can you help us?  
  
Spike: Sure, it's no problem.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: It's okay.  
  
They hopped in the car and began to drive.  
  
Buffy: Listen, thank you for giving me and Faith a ride home.  
  
Angel: You know it's no problem.  
  
Faith: Yeah, but we appreciate it Angel.  
  
*Angel: I never really realized how beautiful how Faith was.  
  
About 10 minutes later they arrived at 1630 Revello Dr.  
  
Buffy: This is us.  
  
They got out the car.  
  
Buffy: And once again, thank you guys.  
  
Spike: And once again, you're welcome.  
  
Angel: Remember the Bronze tonight with your friends.  
  
Buffy: Oh yeah.  
  
Faith: We'll be there with bells on.  
  
The guys laughed.  
  
They drove off.  
  
*Spike: God is Buffy beautiful.  
  
~~~  
  
It was now 6:30 pm. Buffy and Faith were in the room they shared. There mom had arrived home about 2 hours after they got home. Dawn had gotten home at the time her mother had told her. Buffy and Faith were now finding outfits for the Bronze.  
  
Buffy: What should I wear?  
  
Faith: How am I gonna answer that B when I don't even know what I'm gonna wear?  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Just then, a pretty brunette girl came in, she had blueish-greenish eyes, and straight brown hair up to her mid back.  
  
Faith and Buffy: Dawn?!  
  
Dawn: Ooh, moms gonna kill you guys, you got clothes everywhere.  
  
Buffy: So, get out.  
  
Dawn: I just wanted to ask something.  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Dawn: Can I come with you guys tonight?  
  
Buffy and Faith: No!  
  
Dawn: But...  
  
Buffy and Faith: Out!  
  
Dawn: Okay, okay. Faith pushed her out and closed the door behind.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
Buffy and Faith had found something to wear. Buffy ended up wearing a pair of light blue jeans, clogs, a light blue spaghetti strapped blouse and decided she would curl here hair. She did and she put on her make up. She wore mascara, grey eye shadow, blush and a light brown glossy lipstick. Faith ended up wearing a black tank top; a pair of black boot cut jeans, a pair of black clogs, and straightened her hair and made it a crooked part. Se had the same make up as Buffy.  
  
Faith: Ready B?  
  
Buffy: Yup.  
  
The room was covered in clothes. Then the door opened, it was there mom Joyce.  
  
Joyce: Where are you 2 going?  
  
Faith: Out.  
  
Joyce: Well you're not going unless this room is clean.  
  
Buffy: But that's not fair.  
  
Joyce: I'll tell you what's not fair, me going to have to clean up all of the stuff while you 2 go out and party.  
  
Buffy: Who said you had to clean up after us.  
  
Joyce: You heard what I said.  
  
Just then, Dawn walked by and gave a little laugh and a smile.  
  
Faith: It was you, you told on us because you couldn't go. (Loud groan) I'm gonna get you for this.  
  
Joyce: No you won't, it's either you don't go or you take your sister. Choose wisely.  
  
Buffy: But mom...  
  
Joyce: So what's it gonna be?  
  
Buffy: We are not taking that little brat.  
  
Faith: Yeah. Joyce: Then you don't go out.  
  
Their mom left. Buffy locked the door.  
  
Faith: This sucks! (Groan) Now what?  
  
Buffy: I say we go. We put the TV on to think we're in here and we go out the window.  
  
Faith: You're a genius, hopefully we don't get caught B.  
  
Buffy: Let's just hope.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy and Faith snuck out their window and headed to the Bronze. They got there at exactly 8:15 pm. Buffy saw Willow and Xander sitting at a table with Angel.  
  
Buffy: Hi. Where here finally.  
  
Willow: Where were you?  
  
Faith: That's confidential.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Faith: Oh there's Cordelia. See you later B.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Faith walked over to where Cordelia was dancing with Wesley.  
  
Buffy: So where's Spike?  
  
Angel: Oh, he's getting drinks.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
About 5 minutes later, Spike cam and sat at the table.  
  
Spike: This is yours Willow, and Xander's, and yours peaches.  
  
He passed them out.  
  
Angel: Can you stop calling me that.  
  
Spike: (Smiled) Yeah I can but I love to piss you off. Angel and everyone couldn't stand but laugh. Cordelia started walking over there to their table followed by Wesley and Faith.  
  
Cordelia: Hello nerds.  
  
Xander: If we're nerds then why are you here?  
  
Faith: You need to chill Cordy.  
  
Cordelia: What ever. Anyway, before I was rudely, I was gonna ask if Spike, would you like to dance?  
  
*Spike: Damn, I gotta dance with her? This sucks, I wanted to dance with Buffy.  
  
Spike: Actually I was gonna ask Buffy to dance.  
  
Buffy: Really?  
  
Spike: Yes luv.  
  
Buffy: Then I'd love to.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
Cordelia: That slut.  
  
Faith: Hey, watch your language, that's my sister, she's not, I think you're confused with yourself.  
  
Cordelia: How dare you say that to me...?  
  
Faith: How dare you say that to her?  
  
Cordelia: Fine, what ever.  
  
Cordelia left with Wesley.  
  
Willow: Wow, I can't believe you told your best friend off like that.  
  
Xander: Yeah.  
  
Faith: Yeah, well.  
  
Angel: Faith, would you like to dance?  
  
Faith: Sure, that would be awesome.  
  
Faith: Yes!  
  
He led her to the dance floor. Buffy and Spike proceeded to dance.  
  
Buffy: So... who do you have for the project in class?  
  
Spike: Well luv, I guess you're gonna have to wait.  
  
He gave her a smirk.  
  
Buffy: God, he is so cute.  
  
Spike: Buffy, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?  
  
Buffy was silent.  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Spike, I... I ... can't go... out, I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: What? Why?  
  
Buffy: I just can't I'm so sorry.  
  
She ran off to the bathroom crying. Faith saw what happened and followed her.  
  
Faith: What happened B?  
  
Buffy: (tears) He asked me out.  
  
Buffy: I just wish my life wasn't like this, I hate my stupid life, I hate... me, I...  
  
Faith: Don't say that Buffy, you don't mean that.  
  
Buffy: Yes I do, I can't even lead a normal life anymore Faith, I just... why did I have to be like this... why me?  
  
Faith: I don't know B, I don't know.  
  
Buffy continued to cry.  
  
Buffy: I like him so much and I just wanna go out with him, I want to get married, I want to have a baby girl and have a little puppy and live in a house but I can't do any of that.  
  
Faith: Maybe there is a cure?  
  
Buffy: I doubt I'll ever be better again.  
  
Faith: Buffy, don't say that. You don't know that.  
  
Buffy: Let's just hope.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy walked back out with Faith her eyes still kind of filled with tears. They began to walk back to the table where Willow sat with Xander and now Spike and Angel.  
  
Buffy: Listen; I'm sorry Spike I left. And... Faith we gotta go, now.  
  
Faith: What, why?  
  
Buffy: Mom's here with Dawn. We gotta go.  
  
Willow: Why do you have to go  
  
Buffy: Well, we weren't supposed to be here.  
  
Xander: What do you mean?  
  
Faith: Nothin', we just gotta go, see you guys later.  
  
They tried to sneak out, but just then Cordelia caught them.  
  
Cordelia! BYE FAITH AND BUFFY!  
  
Joyce: Buffy? Faith?  
  
She caught up to them with Dawn. Cordelia began to laugh.  
  
*Faith: Crap, Cordy, I hate you right now. I bet its cause' I told her off earlier.  
  
Joyce: I thought you 2 where at the house, I was worried sick, then Dawn told me you might have snuck out, I thought you 2 were more responsible than that.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry mom.  
  
Joyce: No, no sorry's, you 2 are grounded for a month. You are only to go out to go to school then straight home after.  
  
Faith: Fine.  
  
Dawn: Haha.  
  
Buffy: Oh, you got yours coming' to you brat.  
  
Faith: You sure do.  
  
Joyce: No she doesn't, you are not going' to touch her.  
  
Joyce began to walk out when Dawn stuck out her tongue at them.  
  
Faith: I'm so gonna kick that girls ass.  
  
Buffy laughed. Buffy walked up to Spike.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry, I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, bye.  
  
Spike: It's okay, bye luv.  
  
Faith: Bye Angel.  
  
Angel: Bye.  
  
With that, Buffy and Faith walked to the car where their mom and brat sister awaited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TBC... Remember, pleez review  
  
??????  
  
?? 


	2. breaking news

Chapter 2: A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm making a Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel website. It's really cool, so when it's done, I will give you guys the internet site to check it out. Anyway, did you like those chapters? Well, is the one? Anyways... enjoy! 0ne more thing, who saw the series finale of Buffy? Ahhhhhhhhhh! It sucked!!! Why did Spike and Anya have to die? Ahhhhhhh, I'm gonna go crazy and I'm gonna write a story about it. So, it'll be up in like a month. Anyways... here you go.  
  
The next day, Buffy and Faith woke up and went to school. Buffy walked off with her friends Willow and Xander. Faith began to walk alone. Then she saw Spike, he was running up to her.  
  
Spike: Hey Faith.  
  
Faith: Hey.  
  
Spike: Can I ask you a question?  
  
Faith: Sure, anything.  
  
Spike: Do you know why Buffy turned me down?  
  
Faith: Um... I can't really tell you why.  
  
Spike: Please.  
  
Faith: Well you're gonna find out anyways, ok, here goes. Spike... Buffy has... cancer, we found out a few days ago.  
  
Spike: Oh my god, are you serious?  
  
Faith: Why would I joke about that?  
  
Spike: Well, they can stop it, it's still early! She's goin to be alright rite!  
  
Faith: Hopefully, the doctors said they can stop it. And Spike...  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Faith: Don't tell anyone, she would kill me.  
  
Spike: I wont, how come she acts so normal, like an ordinary girl, like you?  
  
Faith: Well, the doctor said to be as normal as possible, go as life as if it didn't happen. Buffy is beginning to believe that. I just... I can't believe it.  
  
Spike: I can't' either, I hope everything turns out good. Listen, I'm gonna go, bye.  
  
Faith: Bye. ~~~ Buffy was at her locker putting her stuff in when Spike approached her.  
  
Spike: Hi luv. Can I ask you a question?  
  
Buffy: Sure, anything.  
  
Spike: Why didn't you want to go out with me?  
  
Buffy: I did, I mean, I do... but, I can't, I'm sorry.  
  
*Spike: Maybe she'll tell me herself.  
  
Buffy: Because, ok, (breath) I have... I have... a boyfriend (she lied).  
  
Spike: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.  
  
Buffy: I have to go to class, bye.  
  
Spike: Well, I could walk you we have the same class.  
  
Buffy: Um... ok.  
  
He walked her to class and they sat at their computers. Buffy logged onto the computer and waited for her AOL instant messenger buddy to pop up. Luck enough, it did.  
  
**cute guy 07: heyy luv.  
  
**lttl angel 01: hi. so, um...  
  
**cute guy 07: um... to you to luv.  
  
**lttl angel 01: lol, (  
  
**cute guy 07: I think I may know who u are luv.  
  
**lttl angel 01: o really, I highly doubt dat.  
  
**cute guy 07: yes really... buffy.  
  
**lttl angel 01: how do u no?  
  
**cute guy 07: lucky guess. **lttl angel 01: so who r u?  
  
**cute guy 07: um... can't say luv, against the rules. lol.  
  
**lttl angel 01: fine b like dat... it'z not like da teacher will find out, pleez.  
  
**cute guy 07: since you asked so nicely, ok... meet me by the water fountain after class.  
  
**lttl angel 01: fine.  
  
About half an hour later the class ended and Buffy went to the water fountain to wait for the mystery man who was her partner. Just then Spike walked up to her.  
  
Buffy: What are you doin' here Spike?  
  
Spike: It's me.  
  
Buffy: I know that but why are you here?  
  
Spike rolled his eyes.  
  
Spike: I'm your partner for class.  
  
Buffy: I knew it!  
  
Spike laughed and she joined along.  
  
Spike: Listen, I was wondering, can I meet your boyfriend someday?  
  
*Spike: This has got to work.  
  
Buffy: Well, I... I... you can't.  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: Okay, lemme just tell you the truth okay... I lied. I can't go out with you because I have... have... cancer.  
  
Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
Spike: Luv, please don't cry.  
  
She couldn't help it and began to cry in his arms, he held her.  
  
Spike: Pet, why did you lie to me, why didn't you tell me the truth?  
  
Buffy: Because... I didn't want you being weird around me.  
  
She still cryed.  
  
Spike: Shh, luv, it's gonna be okay, you can get better, you're a fighter, you can fight this.  
  
A few minutes pasted. She calmed down and she started to go to class. The day went on as normal.  
  
~~~ Buffy and Faith arrived home after school. They went upstairs when the phone rang. Buffy picked it up.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Spike: Hi pet.  
  
Buffy: Spike? How did you get my number?  
  
Spike: From Faith. I wanted to speak to you.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, okay.  
  
Spike: I don't know how to say this but... would you like to go out with me on Saturday?  
  
Buffy: Spike I...  
  
Spike: Listen, I want to go out with out with you, I don't care about your cancer or anything else, I just want to go out with you, and if you don't want to I'll understand, I can still be your friend.  
  
Buffy: I'd love to.  
  
Spike: Okay, I'll pick you up on Saturday then.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
When she hung up she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Faith: What's up B? Why you so happy?  
  
Buffy: Spike asked me out on a date.  
  
Faith: That's great! He really likes you a lot.  
  
Buffy: Really?  
  
Faith: Yeah, you're all he thinks about, and he's worried about you so much.  
  
Buffy smiled. Everything was perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Review!!!!!! 


	3. kicked out

Chapter 3: A/N: Sorry it took so long to down load this chapter. I've been busy with my webpage and the other story I decided to write. I just posted it if anyone wants to read it, its called Life Just Got A Little More Perfect. So... anyway... here it is.  
  
It was now Friday, 2 days had passed since Spike had asked Buffy out. The date was tomorrow. She couldn't wait. She walked to her locker and opened it. She found a blood red rose sitting on her shelf and there was a note attached, it read...  
  
You're on my mind. Pick you up tomorrow. xoxoxoxo William 'Spike' Giles  
  
She smiled, put her books in her locker and took the rose with her. She was ready to go to 6th period, the last period of the day. She held the rose close to her heart. She hated the next class. It was math, her worst subject. Though, on the bright side, Spike and all her friends were in that class. On the dark side, as she called it, Cordelia and Wesley were in that class. The bell rang and she took her seat. Spike sat in his assigned seat across the room. She smiled at him. Faith sat behind her.  
  
Faith: Who got you the pretty flower?  
  
Buffy: Who do ya think?  
  
Faith: Hey, you never know.  
  
Buffy and Faith laughed. The teacher stood in front of them.  
  
Teacher: And what may I ask is so funny? This is class now, my rules.  
  
Faith: None of your business.  
  
Teacher: You keep that attitude Miss Faith and you're going down to the office with a referral.  
  
Faith: Do I look like I care?  
  
Teacher: Keep it up Miss Summers, keep it up.  
  
Buffy was extremely embarrassed. She had never gotten in trouble. Faith on the other hand was always getting in trouble. Faith passed Buffy a note, it read:  
  
Faith: What a Bitch.  
  
Buffy wrote back.  
  
Buffy: I know, I hate this class.  
  
Faith smiled and crumpled up the note. Teacher: Okay, today, we will be doing a project.  
  
Xander: Another one?  
  
Teacher: Do you have something to add Mr Harris?  
  
Xander: No.  
  
Teacher: Okay, after I was rudely interrupted, we are starting a project. In this project we will be doing recipes in our fraction section. You may pick your groups. Though pick wisely. Only 3 per group please. And if any left over, 4.  
  
Buffy got in a group with Willow and Xander. Faith got in a group with Cordelia and Wesley. Everyone had a group except for Spike and Angel.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna ask Spike to be in our group okay guys.  
  
Willow: Sure, no problem, he's cool.  
  
Buffy: Spike.  
  
Spike: Yeah luv?  
  
Buffy: Do you wanna be in our group?  
  
Spike: Why of course pet.  
  
Xander: That is so cool.  
  
Willow: What is?  
  
Xander: When he says all those names, like luv and pet and ducks and stuff. That's cool how he can... ok... I'm shutting up now.  
  
Buffy: Yes, please.  
  
Willow: Okay, so we need to bake something. What should we make?  
  
Xander: How 'bout...  
  
Willow: If you say brownies...  
  
Xander: Fine, no brownies.  
  
Buffy: How 'bout a cake?  
  
Xander: Not better than brownies.  
  
Willow: First of all, I'm allergic to brownies.  
  
Xander: I know, anyways... that sounds good Buff.  
  
Buffy: What do you think Spike?  
  
He just stared at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.  
  
Buffy: Earth to Spike?  
  
Spike: Huh? Uh... yeah, that sounds good.  
  
Buffy: Cake it is.  
  
Spike smiled at how relaxed Buffy seemed, even with her life the way it is. She smiled back at him. She put the rose in her curled hair. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: Nothing, it's... nothing.  
  
~~~  
  
It was now Saturday. It was around 5 o'clock. She needed to start getting ready for her and Spike's date. She ran upstairs.  
  
Buffy: Faith!  
  
Faith came in.  
  
Faith: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: Help me pick an outfit out.  
  
Faith: No problem.  
  
After about 20 different outfits they find an outfit that looked awesome on her. It was a little black mini skirt, a red sparkly top and cute strappy sandal. Faith helped her curl her hair.  
  
Faith: You look perfect, Spike is gonna be blown away.  
  
Buffy smiled. She did look nice. The doorbell rang.  
  
Faith: Have fun B.  
  
Buffy: Yea, I will, remember, watch Dawn, moms out tonight.  
  
Faith: Okay. Bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Buffy ran downstairs to open the door. There stood a stunning looking Spike. He wore a pair of black slacks, a dark blue silk shirt, open at the top a little, and black dress shoes. His hair was styled messy/spikey.  
  
Buffy: Wow! You look...  
  
Spike: Beautiful? That's what I was gonna say about you.  
  
Buffy blushed. He held out a bouquet of 2 dozen flowers. They were yellow roses with baby's breath mixed in. They were beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh! They are beautiful. Thank you.  
  
She hugged him.  
  
Spike: No problem. Only for you pet.  
  
Buffy: Well, let me put them in water and we can leave.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
She left to the kitchen.  
  
Dawn came down the stairs and saw Spike.  
  
Dawn: Who are you?  
  
Spike: Um... Spike.  
  
Dawn: Spike? What a funny name.  
  
Faith came down the stairs.  
  
Faith: Dawn, you better get your ass up the stairs now and... oh, hi Spike, I thought you guys left.  
  
Spike: No, I'm waiting for Buffy.  
  
Dawn: You didn't answer me, who are you?  
  
Faith: My gosh Dawn, it's none of your business, just get the hell upstairs.  
  
Dawn: (Loud Groan) Fine!  
  
She stomped upstairs.  
  
Faith: That girl is so gonna get it.  
  
Buffy came back.  
  
Buffy: I'm ready.  
  
Faith: Okay, have a good time.  
  
Spike: Yeah, you know it.  
  
Buffy smiled at Faith, gave her a wave, and left.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike had a great night, he took her to dinner, then to the Bronze. He walked her to her door step.  
  
Buffy: I had a great night. Thank you.  
  
Spike: You're very welcome, I'm glad.  
  
She just stood there looking into his beautiful blue eyes. Then it happened. He leaned down and kissed her. First it was a small kiss then deepened. They broke apart. She smiled at him.  
  
Buffy: Goodnight.  
  
Spike: Goodnight luv, I really mean it.  
  
She smiled one last time before she walked in side. She was shocked t what she saw on the other side of the door. She saw Dawn lying on the floor with a gash on her arm and unconscious. Faith was lying on the stairs. She had a cut on her cheek and was starting to awake. Buffy ran to Faith's side.  
  
Buffy: What happened? Are you guys ok? Are you hurt?  
  
Faith: It was... it was mom. Buffy: Fuck, we gotta go take Dawn to the hospital...  
  
Just then their mom came through the kitchen door.  
  
Joyce: It's you, I want you out! All of you, get the hell out of my house.  
  
Buffy walked up to her mom.  
  
Buffy: Mom why are you doin' this to yoursel...  
  
Just then her mom raised her hand and slapped her across her face hard. One of her rings cut Buffy's cheek.  
  
Joyce: I said, get the hell out of my house, I had enough of all of your bull shit, all of you, you got an hour to pack all your crap and get the hell out!  
  
Buffy and Faith didn't waste anytime. They picked up Dawn and ran upstairs to pack there stuff up. They went to Dawn's room first. They began to pack.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they had all of Dawn's clothes in bags and her personal stuff. Dawn seemed to be still unconscious. They traveled to the next room.  
  
Buffy: Where are we gonna stay?  
  
Faith: I don't know B, um... lots of people don't have room for us. Um... I'm gonna call Angel.  
  
Buffy: Um... I guess.  
  
About 20 minutes later, they had packed there stuff up and left early, they took Dawn and there stuff and waited at the park where Faith and Buffy told them they would meet them. Dawn was still unconscious. A car arrived there. It was Angel and Spike. They hopped out and ran to them.  
  
Spike: Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?  
  
Buffy was holding Dawn in her arms and crying. Faith was crying too.  
  
Angel: What happened?  
  
Buffy: We need to get hospital now. Dawn's unconscious and hurt.  
  
Spike: Okay, hurry, put her in the car, and put all of your bags in here.  
  
They did so and sat in the back seat with Dawn. About 15 minutes later, they arrived. They ran inside, Spike carrying Dawn.  
  
Faith: We need help. She's hurt.  
  
Doctor: Okay, it's gonna be alright.  
  
A few doctors came and took the young girl from Spike's arms.  
  
Doctor: Um Miss Summers, you have to sign these papers.  
  
Buffy: Thank you doctor.  
  
She sat down, a little tired of the days activities. When she got home, she decided on telling Faith about her day, getting in her p.j's and going to sleep. Though things did not turn out that way.  
  
Buffy: Um... Faith... how old is Dawn again?  
  
Faith: Oh m god, give me the damn paper.  
  
She gave her the papers. Faith came to a stop when she came across something on the paper.  
  
Faith: Um... B, could you come here real quick.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
They stood up and whispered in a corner.  
  
Buffy: What's wrong?  
  
Faith: It says how it will be paid. Um... we don't have money.  
  
Buffy: Crap, um... I don't know what to do.  
  
Spike: Is there a problem pet?  
  
Buffy: Um...  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Angel: Girls?  
  
Faith: We can't cover the charge.  
  
Buffy: Um..  
  
Spike: That is no problem. Why didn't you say so. Buffy: We don't' wanna be moochers.  
  
Angel: It's okay.  
  
Spike: Put down cash Faith.  
  
Faith didn't hesitate and did as asked.  
  
The doctors came up to all of them.  
  
Doctor: Um... Miss Summers will be here over night for check ups. Um... visiting hours are over, so if you like, you may come back at around 9 am.  
  
Spike: Thank you doctor.  
  
Doctor: It was no problem. Are you done with the forms miss?  
  
Faith: Oh yeah.  
  
She handed him the forms. Spike paid for the charges. They hopped back in the car and left to Spike and Angel's place. Faith and Buffy were amazed. It was huge, a mansion.  
  
Buffy: Your house is huge!  
  
Faith: No shit!  
  
Spike: Yeah, well.  
  
He opened the door for the 2 girls. The guys grabbed their and Dawn's bags. They walked inside. It was now 1:00 am.  
  
Angel: Come on in.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike and Angel put their stuff in the spare room and went back to Faith and Buffy on the couch. They brought back hot cocoa and blankets.  
  
Spike: So... why are you 2 here?  
  
Buffy began to cry and Faith's eyes began to glisten with tears.  
  
Buffy: 'Cause our lives suck, I hate it okay.  
  
Faith: Our mom.  
  
Buffy: When we were little, about 10, and Dawn was about 6, our mom, she was an alcoholic. She use to drink a lot! Anyways... she quit and had therapy and everything. She use to hurt us. Dawn the most for some reason.  
  
Faith: After about a year, she was doin' fine, we thought she was fine now, you know, better. I guess we were wrong, she's back on the bottle.  
  
Spike: Oh, I'm so sorry.  
  
Faith: It's okay, we're use to our sucky ass lives.  
  
Buffy: Our parents never cared about us, that's just the way it is.  
  
After a moment, Angel spoke.  
  
Angel: You 2 should get to bed.  
  
Faith: Yeah, I'm beat, oh, and thanks for letting us stay here.  
  
Spike: You know it's no problem.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but thank you.  
  
She gave him a weak smile, a peck on the cheek, and followed Faith us the stairs to the guest bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC... So, what do you think? Do you like it? Please Review! 


	4. don't fall in love with me

Chapter 4: A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story as much. Hope you like this chapter, please review!!!! Oh, by the way, what does *WIP* mean, I was wondering.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up. Faith wasn't in her room next door to her. So Buffy decided to get dressed. No one seemed to be upstairs so she went downstairs; they were all in the kitchen sitting down and eating.  
  
Spike: Hey luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
A man walked up to her and shook her hand.  
  
Man: Hi, I'm Rupert Giles, call me Giles.  
  
Spike: That's my da'.  
  
Buffy: Hello, I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers.  
  
Giles: Oh, yes, you're Faith's sister am I correct?  
  
Buffy: Yes.  
  
Angel: And this is my mom, Jenny Giles.  
  
Jenny: Hi Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hi Mrs. Giles.  
  
Jenny: Please, call me Jenny.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Spike: And this is our brother Connor.  
  
A little boy about Dawn's age came up to her.  
  
Connor: Hi.  
  
Buffy: Hi, well you're a mister cutie aren't you?  
  
The little boy blushed.  
  
A few minutes passed and Faith spoke.  
  
Faith: B, lets go check up on Dawn.  
  
Jenny: Oh, but Buffy, wouldn't you like something to eat first?  
  
Buffy: That's okay, not really hungry, but thank you.  
  
Faith: Ready B?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, they got there purses and went to the door and waited at the call of there names.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Spike: How are you gonna get there luv?  
  
Faith: Bus.  
  
Buffy: We've been takin' it all our lives.  
  
Spike: No, we'll drive you, it's okay.  
  
Faith: Oh, we don't wanna be...  
  
Angel: Trust me Faith, it's okay.  
  
He gave her a big smile. She looked at him and she smiled.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: You know it's no problem.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Faith: Hey Con, you wanna come, meet Dawn?  
  
Angel: Are you sure about that?  
  
Faith: Yeah, how 'bout it?  
  
Connor: Okay.  
  
Spike grabbed his keys.  
  
Spike: Be back later da'.  
  
Giles: Okay, keep Connor safe.  
  
Spike: No problem.  
  
Within 15 minutes, they arrived at the hospital.  
  
Buffy: Excuse me Doctor, do you know what room Dawn Summers is in.  
  
Doctor: Aw, yes, room 14B, she seems to be awake and has a broken arm.  
  
Faith: Thank you doctor.  
  
Doctor: No problem.  
  
They walked to the room where Dawn was in. She was watching TV and eating ice-cream.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Faith!  
  
Buffy: Hi!  
  
Faith: Hey brat.  
  
Dawn gave her a don't-ever-call-me-that-again look.  
  
Dawn: So... where's... where's mom?  
  
Faith looked a bit angry and Buffy's face look hurt. Angel, Spike and Connor took a seat in a few chairs lying around.  
  
Faith: We don't know.  
  
Buffy: She kinda, well, we don't live there anymore. She kinda... um...  
  
Faith: Kicked us out, simple as that.  
  
Dawn: (Almost crying) Where are we staying?  
  
Spike: With us.  
  
He added.  
  
Dawn: You're that Spike guy right? Buffy's boyfriend?  
  
Buffy: He's not my boyfriend.  
  
She stated matter-of-factly. Spike looked hurt.  
  
Buffy: He's my friend.  
  
That cheered him up a bit, but he was still hurt.  
  
Dawn ignored that.  
  
Dawn: So who are these people?  
  
Faith: My gosh Dawn, you're such a brat. This is Angel, our friend and Connor, there brother.  
  
Connor: Hi, I'm Connor.  
  
Dawn: Hi. I know you, you go to my school. You're new?  
  
Connor: Yup, I see you around sometimes.  
  
Buffy: Um... Dawn, do you want anything to eat? Drink.  
  
Dawn: Actually, not real...  
  
Buffy: Okay, be back soon.  
  
Buffy left the room, Spike followed her out. When he went outside in the lobby, she was seated in a chair crying.  
  
Spike: Luv? What's wrong?  
  
Buffy: Everything.  
  
He took a seat next to her. Buffy proceeded to cry.  
  
Spike: Oh, please luv, don't cry.  
  
Buffy: Why do you always have to see me like this?  
  
Spike: I don't know.  
  
Buffy: (Sigh, slightly crying) Spike... I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I can't even pay for it. Faith me and Dawn are homeless, Mom's an alcoholic, and I don't even know if I'll live long enough...  
  
Spike: No, don't say that! You *will* live, there is a cure. It's still early. And you can stay with us. And your doctor's appointment tomorrow, I'll cover it, don't worry. Everything is gonna be alright.  
  
Buffy: (Crying a little bit) No Spike, it's too much money. It'll just be better if I don't go tomorrow.  
  
Spike: Buffy, you *have* to go. You *are* going. You miss this one, ok. The next one, and the next one and the next, it's just gonna get worse Buffy. I'll cover it. If you want to move out of my house I can...  
  
Buffy: No... Spike, you and Angel are doing too much for us already. We're gonna be okay. I'll try to get a job, me and Faith. We'll buy a car, we'll look for an apartment and move in. It'll be hard but it's the only solution.  
  
Spike: Pet...  
  
Buffy: No...  
  
Spike: Lemme just pay for the doctor's appointment and medication. Please.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
Buffy: Fine.  
  
Spike: That's my girl.  
  
Buffy: Don't say that.  
  
Spike: Say what?  
  
Buffy: I am not your girl. I may never be. Don't fall in love with me.  
  
Spike: I think it's kinda later for that one ducks.  
  
Spike looked hurt. Buffy sighed, wiped her tear, stood up. Spike stood up next to her. He still looked hurt.  
  
Buffy: Spike, I'm sorry, I didn't mean... It was wron...  
  
Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. It was the best kissed they shared. It was deep and passionate, she kissed back. Though, she knew it was wrong. She pulled away. She layed her forehead against his, he was breath taken.  
  
Spike: (Silent) Buffy... I.... I... love you.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything.  
  
Spike: This is the part were you say something.  
  
Buffy: I... I... told you not to fall in love with me.  
  
She moved from the position and walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
About 2 hours later, the hospital released Dawn and they headed back to Angel and Spike's mansion. No one was home. It was about 12:30.  
  
Angel: Hey, I gotta get to work; I'll see you guys later?  
  
Faith: Count on it.  
  
He gave her the best smile he had. She giggled to herself.  
  
He walked out the door and into his pretty blue convertible and took off. Both Spike and Angel had cars, though Spike had a black sparkly convertible. In Buffy's opinion, Spike's car was nicer.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, your stuff is in the bed room, okay.  
  
Dawn: Okay. Which one, this place is huge.  
  
Connor: I'll show you.  
  
They went upstairs.  
  
Faith: Looks like it's just us.  
  
Spike: Yup.  
  
Buffy: Don't you have work?  
  
Spike: Yeah, my shift is at night though.  
  
Faith: Oh, where do you work?  
  
Spike: Um... that club... the Bronze?  
  
Faith: You work at the Bronze?!  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Faith: That's like the coolest club ever!  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
Spike: It's only temporarily. I'm working on becoming a doctor actually.  
  
Buffy: Are you serious?  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Buffy giggled.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: You as a doctor?  
  
Spike: Yeah, is there a problem with that?  
  
Buffy: It's just, you and people, I... don't know.  
  
She continued laughing. Though it stopped after a while.  
  
Spike: Actually, I was thinking about a baby doctor.  
  
Faith: Aww, how cute.  
  
She smiled and cocked his head to one side.  
  
Faith: So, what's Angel's choice of career?  
  
Spike: Um... a lawyer I believe. A boring job for a boring person.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Spike: Though seriously, he's cool. We've known each other since we were like 2.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Faith: So, where is he workin' temporarily?  
  
Spike: Um... some fancy restaurant.  
  
Faith: Oh.  
  
Buffy: So...  
  
Faith :So...  
  
~~~  
  
Next Day:  
  
Buffy woke up; it was about 6:00 am. Her appointment was for 7:30. School started at 9:30. he had plenty of time. She took a shower, got dressed and went to Spike's room. He was sleeping. She jumped on his bed.  
  
Buffy: Wake up sleepy head.  
  
Spike just groaned.  
  
Buffy: You promised, you said you would wake up fine.  
  
He hugged his pillow and turned over.  
  
Buffy: Fine, wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with the pillow.  
  
He couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Spike: I'm up.  
  
Buffy: Hurry, I'm gonna be late for my appointment.  
  
Spike: Ok, ok.  
  
About 15 minutes later they got to the doctors office. About another 30 minutes later she came out of the office. Spike was sleeping in the chair but awoke when he heard the door open. Buffy came out. She looked a bit surprised, with mixed emotions.  
  
Spike: Luv, what's wrong?  
  
Buffy: They said they have a cure....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? Review please. 


	5. cure

Chapter 5: A/N: Hi every1, I hope you like dis chapter, by the way, no 1 told me wut *WIP* means, anywayz... thanx 4 all da great reviews. Review!!!  
  
The next morning, Faith woke up, it was a bout 8:30, school started at (:30 so she took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs where she saw Dawn and Connor talking and eating breakfast.  
  
Faith: Hi guys.  
  
Dawn: Hi Faith, where's Buffy?  
  
Faith: She went to the doctor's office, remember.  
  
Dawn: Oh yeah, okay, cool, hey listen, Connor and me are leaving for school. I sit okay if we go over a friend's house?  
  
Faith: Which friend?  
  
Dawn: Um... Janice.  
  
Faith: Sure, be back before dark.  
  
Dawn: No problem, bye.  
  
Faith: Bye.  
  
Connor and Dawn walked out the door to go to school.  
  
She sat at the counter drinking a glass of apple juice when Angel snuck up behind her with out knowing and tapped her back. She jumped up real quick spitting her juice in Angel's face. Angel did not seem amused.  
  
Faith: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Angel.  
  
He just took a paper towel and wiped his face off.  
  
Angel: It's okay, you're really jump.  
  
Faith: Always been. I'm real sorry.  
  
Angel looked as if he had just taken a shower because his hair was wet and water was dripping down his face from his hair.  
  
Angel: I said it was okay. Calm down okay.  
  
Faith: Okay, I just... I dunno.  
  
Angel: Well, um... do you wanna drop you off at school?  
  
Faith: It's not necessary; it's only... 3 miles away. I can walk.  
  
Angel: No, now you *are* coming with me.  
  
He let out a laugh.  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Angel: Only 3 miles?  
  
He laughed again. Now she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Angel: Do you want anything to eat?  
  
Faith: I'm not that hungry. It's okay.  
  
Angel: Why don't you ever say yes? It's okay, you not imposing.  
  
Faith: (A bit sad) I dunno, I guess... when we were little, you know me, Buffy and Dawn. Our mom always told us it was disrespectful to ask for things you know, and I guess it just stuck.  
  
Angel: Faith, remember, you guys aren't staying there anymore...  
  
He sat real close to her and took her hands in his.  
  
Angel cont'd: ...you know that it's okay now, it's all gonna be okay.  
  
Faith: (Tears) I know but everything won't be, Angel... everything is not perfect and I just wish...  
  
Just then Angel leaned in and brushed his lips on hers. He pulled away. Faith was surprised. A small smile occurred on her face and she brushed her tears away. He still held onto her hands.  
  
Angel: Trust me, everything *will* be okay.  
  
Faith was silent.  
  
Angel: Say it.  
  
Faith: Everything will be okay.  
  
Angel: There you go, you said it, and everything will be okay.  
  
Faith leaned in and gave him a hug.  
  
Faith: Thank you.  
  
Angel: No problem. Now come on, let's go to school.  
  
Faith smiled, grabbed her book bag and stood up. She followed Angel into his car and drove off.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy: they found a cure...  
  
Spike: What, that's great!  
  
Buffy was so happy, she hugged Spike so big and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Buffy: They said they can do the operation by Saturday.  
  
Spike: That's awesome.  
  
Buffy: Thank you doctor.  
  
Doctor: No problem, remember, Saturday bright and early.  
  
Buffy: I will.  
  
Spike and Buffy walked out the doctor's office and stood in front of his car. Spike hugged her. Buffy was so happy she was crying. Spike lifted her up and spun her around, he kissed her forehead, she rested her head on his chest, she was a bit tired and fell asleep, he carried her in his arms and into his car and put her in her seat. She continued to sleep. He hopped in his side of the car and drove off; she rested her head on his shoulder and was a sleep for the rest of the ride to the school. He jus wish it could stay like this her with him, though he knew it wouldn't happen, all they would be was friends.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike sat in his car, they got to the school. Buffy was still asleep. She was very tired, mostly because of the illness she had. He got out of the car, went around to her door and knelt to her a the door was open. He shook her lightly.  
  
Spike: Sweetie, we're here, come on, wake up.  
  
She woke up very softly and quietly.  
  
Buffy: (Quiet) Hi.  
  
Spike: Hi, come on, we have school.  
  
Buffy: Okay. She got out of the car and took her book bag. He thought she looked so cute today. She wore a light blue denim mini skirt, a white tank top, a pair of white Nike low tops and her hair was curled. He smiled. Buffy smiled at him.  
  
Buffy: Well, I'll see you later.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
Buffy walked off. She found Xander and Willow sitting on a couch in the cafeteria.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys.  
  
Willow: Hey, I called you on Saturday, how come you weren't there?  
  
Buffy: Well, um... remember how I told you guys how my moms use to drink and stuff?  
  
Xander: Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?  
  
Buffy: Well, she's doing it again. I came home from going on a d... from being out; anyways... she hurt Dawn and Faith. Me to actually.  
  
Xander: Oh, you mean that nasty cut is from your mom?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, anyways... she kicked me, Dawn and Faith out.  
  
Willow: Are you guys okay?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, we're getting better, Dawn seems okay, and she never really got along with mom.  
  
Xander: Where are you staying?  
  
Buffy: Well, we're staying at Spike and Angel's.  
  
Willow: Are you for real?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but we're only friends.  
  
Willow: (Disappointed) Oh. So did you go t that doctor's appointment this morning.  
  
Buffy: Yup, (very excited) they found a cure!  
  
Xander and Willow: That's great!  
  
Buffy: Yup!  
  
The red headed girl, (Willow) stood up to give her best friend a hug.  
  
Willow: Congratulations!  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Xander was next to give her a hug.  
  
Xander: I'm glad Buff.  
  
Buffy gave him a smile.  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm gonna go, I gotta get my books and stuff.  
  
Willow: Okay, bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Buffy walked off and went to her locker. She opened it and took her books out then shut her locker. She turned around and someone knocked her books out of her arms and they went flying on the floor. It was Cordelia, Buffy should have known.  
  
Cordelia: Oops, sorry. (Sarcastically)  
  
She gave an evil laugh.  
  
Buffy: Screw you.  
  
Cordelia: Ooo, good comeback.  
  
Buffy bent down to pick up her books. After picking up her books, she stood up and Cordelia knocked them out of her hands again.  
  
Cordelia: Oh, I'm so sorry, that was so careless of me.  
  
Yet, Buffy tryed to stay cool and picked her books up once again.  
  
Cordelia: Well, how's it going with the new guy Spike huh Buffy?  
  
Buffy: None of your business.  
  
Cordelia: Are you dating him because I think I might give him a try.  
  
Buffy became very angry.  
  
Buffy: Cordelia, stay the *hell* away from me and my friends.  
  
Cordelia: Oh, well, I dunno, ma...  
  
Just then Angel approached. Cordelia happened to like him too.  
  
Cordelia: Oh hi Angel. Um... would you like to go sometime?  
  
Angel: Actually Cordy, I was kinda busy watching you be a *bitch* to my friend.  
  
That got Cordelia angry and she walked off with a loud groan.  
  
Angel: Hi Buff, you ok?  
  
Buffy: Besides for the fact that she was dissin' me and knocked my books out of my hands twice... yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Angel: Hey I was gonna ask you something.  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Angel: Do you think... would Faith... do...  
  
Buffy: Come on Angel, spit it out.  
  
Angel: (Exhale) Ok, do you think Faith would go out on a date with me?  
  
Buffy looked at him, he looked at her hopefully trying to get a yes from her.  
  
Buffy: Angel... Faith has a history as a player. I'm not saying you shouldn't ask her out but watch yourself. I'll talk to her. Though, I think she really likes you and you should give it a shot.  
  
Angel: Thanks, I will. Don't tell her though; I want to tell her my self ok.  
  
Buffy: Okay. No problem.  
  
Angel walked off and she closed her locker that she had been standing in front of and went to computer class. Time to do that stupid project. She was glad it was almost done.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy got to class and sat in her seat next to Faith on her right and also next to Angel on her left. She logged onto the computer, she began to type to her partner.  
  
**lttl angel 01: hi :)  
  
**cute guy 07: hey, :-*  
  
**lttl angel 01: ;)  
  
**cute guy 07: so luv, what are you doing after school?  
  
**lttl angel 01: actually, me & faith were gonna go look 4 jobz afta' skool, if itz ok can u watch dawn until we get 2 ur house?  
  
**cute guy 07: of course, you don't even have to ask.  
  
**lttl angel 01: thanx, :-*  
  
**cute guy 07: no problem.  
  
About 20-30 minutes later the class ended, and about 5 hours later so did school. Now it was time for Faith and Buffy to go job searching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So... what did you think? Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!! 


	6. job searching

Chapter 6: A/N: Enjoy! Review!!!!!  
  
Buffy waited for Faith by the benches in front of the school. After about 5 minutes Faith approached wearing her short black mini skirt and black tank top with the low top Nikes. Her hair was straightened. Unlike Buffy whose hair was curled and she wore a white tank top and denim mini skirt with white low top Nikes.  
  
Faith: Ready.  
  
Buffy: Yea.  
  
Just then Cordelia crossed Buffy's path.  
  
Cordelia: You better tell your friend Angel to take a chill pill. Calling me a *bitch*, how dare he.  
  
Faith: Sorry Cordy but I gotta say this, fuck off, k'.  
  
Cordelia got extremely pissed and slapped Faith in the face. Faith got so angry and slapped her back.  
  
Faith: Don't you ever touch me again.  
  
Cordelia: My pleasure.  
  
With that she stalked off.  
  
Faith: Come on B, let's go.  
  
Buffy was stunned at what had just happened. She didn't say anything and walked off with Faith. Faith and Buffy went from store to store looking for places to work. About 6 hours later Faith and Buffy found 2 places that would hire them. Faith would now be working at Old Navy and Buffy at the Gap. They were exhausted. Now they were on there way back to Spike and Angel's on the bus.  
  
Faith: I can't believe we got jobs.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, well, we had to do what we had to do.  
  
Faith: Yeah, well... oh yeah, I heard you're goin' into operation on Saturday.  
  
Buffy: Yeah. I can actually be cured.  
  
Faith: That's really great Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
About 5 minutes later they arrived at the mansion. They walked up to the house with there book bags from school that afternoon. They walked in to find Dawn, Connor, Angel and Spike watching a movie.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys.  
  
Dawn: Hi.  
  
Spike: Find anything?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, both of us.  
  
Angel: That's good.  
  
Faith: What are you guys watching?  
  
Connor: (Very bored and not amused) Um... Bring It On.  
  
Buffy and Faith couldn't help but burst out laughing.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: (Still laughing) Why are you *guys* watching this?  
  
Angel: Well, your little sister wanted to watch this movie when we went to Blockbuster. Though, that girl Missy is pretty hot.  
  
Faith: (Recovering from laughing) No she isn't.  
  
Spike: She kinda looks like you Faith.  
  
Faith: Was that an insult?  
  
Spike: No, I'm just sayin'.  
  
Faith: Uh huh.  
  
Spike: We rented another movie too.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, what did you rent?  
  
Spike: Um... the Fast and the Furious.  
  
Faith: Oh, that movie is the best!  
  
Buffy: Yeah, it was good.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch between Angel and Spike and Faith sat next to her and Angel so it was Spike, then Buffy, then Faith, then Angel all squeezed together on one couch. Connor and Dawn sat on the floor. About an hour and a half later the movie ended, it was now 11:30.  
  
Buffy: Hey Dawn, you got school tomorrow.  
  
Dawn: Awww, come on Buff.  
  
Buffy: On Saturday you can stay up as long as you like, though it's not Saturday and you have school tomorrow.  
  
Dawn: But Buffy...  
  
Faith: D, listen to her, go on upstairs and get to bed.  
  
Dawn: Fine! Goodnight.  
  
She gave a kiss on the cheek to Buffy and Faith.  
  
Dawn: Thanks for the movie guys.  
  
They smiled, Dawn went upstairs. Connor just sat there on the floor.  
  
Angel: Hey Con... It's that time too.  
  
Connor: But it's only 11:30. Mom and Dad let me stay up as long as I want.  
  
Spike: Listen here Con, Jenny and da' aren't her remember, they are on a business trip so it's time for bed. They may not have a bed time for you but when you're with us, you do.  
  
Connor: Fine. Goodnight.  
  
He went upstairs.  
  
Spike: Do you girls want anything?  
  
Faith: No thank you.  
  
Angel: Faith, what did I tell you about that?  
  
She gave out a laugh and he smiled.  
  
Faith: I'll take a Sprite please.  
  
Spike: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Um... Sunkist. Thanks.  
  
Spike: No problem.  
  
They got up and came back 5 minutes later with there drinks and popcorn and some chips.  
  
Buffy: (Excited) Ooh!  
  
Spike laughed. He handed her her orange soda and Angel handed Faith hers. They sat back down in there places and began the movie. With in half an hour, both girls were sound asleep.  
  
Angel: You think they're tired?  
  
Spike: Just a bit.  
  
Angel shook Faith. She groaned. He shook her again and yet again she groaned. He shook her one more time. She shot up screaming in an instant.  
  
Angel: Faith, what's wrong?  
  
Faith: Oh, it's um... nothing, good night guys, I'm gonna hit the sack. See ya' tomorrow.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
She walked up the long stairs into her bedroom and closed the door. Angel went to bed also. Buffy still was sound asleep on the couch. Spike turned off the TV and picked up a bit. Still, Buffy was sleeping. He knelt beside the couch and just looked at her, sound asleep. He bushed a few stray hairs that covered her face. He kissed her forehead. He lightly shook her. She began to awake little by little. She smiled at him.  
  
Buffy: Hi... what time is it?  
  
Spike: Um... 12:10.  
  
Buffy: Oh, okay.  
  
She slowly but surely began to fall asleep again. He decided on carrying her to her bedroom, (which was not an easy task being all the flights of stairs) she seemed too tired to move. He got to the room and opened the door; he placed her on the bed. Just as he was about to leave and close the door behind, he heard his name being called.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Will you stay here tonight? Please?  
  
Spike: Yeah. I'll be right back.  
  
He came back in 5 minutes. She had already changed into her tank top and shorts for bed and was under the covers. He also changed into a pair of boxers and wife beater. She scooted over and patted the area that was vacant next to her. He crawled into the space and she layed her head on his chest and arms around his waist. He held her as she fell asleep slowly but surely.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel woke up the next morning at around 7:30 am. No one was awake. Quietly, he walked to the bedroom Faith slept in and walked in, he sat on the edge of her bed watching her sleep so peacefully. He lightly shook her. She groaned slightly and woke up, she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
  
Faith: Hi Angel.  
  
Angel: Hi.  
  
Faith: What are you doing here?  
  
She said trying to sit up in the bed.  
  
Angel: Well, I kind of wanted to ask you something.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Angel: Would you like to go out with me... maybe... sometime?  
  
Faith: I would love to Angel.  
  
Angel: You won't regret it, how's Friday?  
  
Faith: Perfect.  
  
He leaned down and kissed the girls lips. She kissed back. But then after a minutes she pulled away from him.  
  
Angel: What wrong?  
  
Faith: That's for the date, we can wait.  
  
He smiled, kissed her hand and walked out. She couldn't wait for Friday night.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike woke up, he held the blonde girl in his arms the whole night. It was the best night of his life, even though he knew it would not happen again which tore him to pieces. She began to turn a bit on him, he just watched her as she slept and smiled, still holding her. She woke up, and she noticed him watching her and smiling.  
  
Buffy: (Smiling) What? Do I have a cat on my head or something?  
  
Spike: (Smiling) Or something.  
  
Buffy: Are you sure, I mean...  
  
Spike: You look perfect. You always do.  
  
Buffy: I don't know... but it's... okay.  
  
He laughed. She snuggled into him.  
  
Buffy: What time is it?  
  
Spike: Um... it is 7:40.  
  
Buffy: Oh, okay. Um... I'm gonna take a shower.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
She just layed there in the same position.  
  
Spike: Taking a shower consists of getting up luv.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Still she didn't move though Spike did, he stood up, and took her out of bed, carrying to the shower. She laughed. He placed her in front of the huge bath and began to run the water.  
  
Spike: Here, take a nice bath.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: No problem.  
  
Buffy: What time are we leaving to school?  
  
Spike: like 9.  
  
Buffy: Okay, call me out in like 30 minutes okay.  
  
Spike: Okay pet.  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
She sat in the tub soaking in the bubble bath. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Spike: It's been half and hour.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. She opened the door and got dressed, she settled on dark blue flare jeans, black clogs, and a dark blue tank top. She curled her hair again. She went to her room and got her dark Mud book bag and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Faith was there along with Spike and Angel. Buffy thought Spike looked awesome, his hair was still wet from the shower he had taken, and he wore a light blue t-shirt, a pair of boot cut light blue baggy jeans and a pair of light blue Timberlands. She liked this clog on him because it brought out his eyes more than his usual black clothes. Angel wore a black t-shirt, a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, and a pair of black Lugz. Faith wore a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and pair of nice black boots with a black Jansport book bag. Today she had her normally curly hair straightened.  
  
Buffy: Hi everyone.  
  
Faith: Hey B.  
  
Buffy: Where is Dawn?  
  
Faith: Went to school early.  
  
Buffy: Oh. Okay.  
  
Angel: You want something to eat?  
  
Buffy: Um... sure.  
  
Angel: What do you want?  
  
Buffy: What do you have?  
  
Spike: We have cereal, eggs, waffles and pancakes. What'll it be?  
  
Buffy: Mmm... cereal. Corn Flakes please.  
  
Angel: Okay.  
  
She ate her breakfast and about 30 minutes they got to school right as the bell was going to ring. They walked to class. The day went by as any other day and it was time to go home. Buffy sat on the ledge as she always did after school waiting for her friends. Willow came up to her.  
  
Willow: Hey Buff.  
  
Buffy: Hey Wills.  
  
Willow: Guess what...  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Willow: (Ecstatic) Me and Xander are going out!  
  
Buffy: Awww, that's great! You like him since like kindergarten, it's about time he noticed you.  
  
Willow: Yeah, he's so cute.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Willow: Do ya wanna go out? I mean. Like shopping or something?  
  
Buffy: I can't really buy anything but yeah, I'll go, I got a few bucks.  
  
Willow: Okay, cool. Um... my mom is gonna drop us off.  
  
Buffy: Cool, lemme just tell Faith, k'.  
  
Willow: No problem, oh, here she comes anyways.  
  
Faith walked to Buffy.  
  
Faith: Hi B.  
  
Buffy: Hey, Faith, I'm gonna go out with Willow, I'll be home after okay.  
  
Faith: Okay, I was gonna say, I needed to get something at the mall, I was gonna invite you guys.  
  
Willow: Oh, you could come with us! It could be like a group thing, I'll call Xander and you could bring Angel and Spike, it'll be fun.  
  
Faith: Okay, I'm in.  
  
Willow: Cool.  
  
Just then Xander walked up. He kissed Willow on the lips.  
  
Faith: Hey! I didn't know you guys were goin' out?!  
  
Xander: Yup.  
  
Faith: That's cool.  
  
Willow: Yeah, um... hey Xander, wanna come to the mall with us?  
  
Xander: I dunno, I don't really like going shopping and all you girls, I think it would be a little...  
  
Buffy: Spike and Angel are coming.  
  
Xander: Okay.  
  
Angel and Spike walked up.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hey luv.  
  
Faith: You guys are coming to the mall with us.  
  
Angel and Spike: Huh?!  
  
Buffy: You're coming to the mall with us.  
  
Spike: You didn't even ask.  
  
Faith: Fine, will you *please* come to the mall with us and so Xander won't be the only guy.  
  
Angel: Sure.  
  
Willow: Cool, off to the mall we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hahahahaha, what do you think? Wait until you see what is gonna happen now! Hahahaha, please review! Oh and by the way, the thing that is gonna happen is good, not bad. Lol, review! ( 


	7. friends and by the pool side

Chapter 7: A/N: Hi again, thanx 2 who ever told me what *WIP* means, lol, hope you like this chap. As you like all the others! Review! :-P. Oh and one more thing, I'm having Wesley in this story, though, imagine hunky new Wesley on Angel, not old geeky, watcher Wesley from Buffy. Lol, Review!!!!!!!  
  
Like Willow had said, her mother did pick her up. Buffy and Xander rode in the car with her while Faith, Spike and Angel took Spike's car. They all got to the mall in one peace. Willow, Buffy and Xander hopped out of Mrs. Rosenberg's car and met up with Faith, Spike and Angel at the entrance. They walked through out the mall, stopping every few minutes for the girls to check out stores.  
  
Angel: Why did we agree to come?  
  
Spike: 'Cause we're bloody poofs.  
  
Xander: Yeah, there's a reason. But, Willow wanted to come to get an idea for what Buffy wanted for her birthday.  
  
Spike: Her Birthday?  
  
Xander: Yeah, it's a week from today, this Wednesday, February 14th, also Valentine's Day.  
  
Spike: How come she never told us?  
  
Xander: I dunno. Though, Willow wants to throw Buffy a surprise birthday party.  
  
Angel: Cool, sounds like fun.  
  
Xander: Yeah.  
  
Spike: Hey, guys, I'll be back, there's something I need to get.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
The girls walked around the mall with a bored Angel and a exhausted of carrying the bags Xander. Spike came back with the group about an hour later.  
  
Xander: Where were you man?  
  
Spike: Had something to do.  
  
The guys sat on the benches outside the store where the girls were at. Buffy walked outside the store.  
  
Angel: What are you doing out here Buff?  
  
Buffy: Oh, I'll be back, I'm going to the ladies room.  
  
Angel: Oh.  
  
She flashed Spike the most beautiful smiled she had. He smiled back, he watched her as she walked off to the restroom. Buffy opened the door, and ran into the bathroom, she couldn't hold it anymore, and she had to throw up. She hurled in the sink just as someone was coming out of their stall.  
  
Cordelia: Well, isn't that attractive. Bet Spike is all over you in that condition.  
  
Buffy finished, washed out her mouth and stood up.  
  
Buffy: Do you see him over you 'cause I don't.  
  
Cordelia: What ever.  
  
Buffy: You have no idea why I was throwing up do you?  
  
Cordelia: Do I care?  
  
Buffy: Cordelia: I have cancer, okay, I found out like a week and a half ago.  
  
This really shut Cordelia up. She was speechless. She kind of felt bad for her.  
  
Cordelia: I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't...  
  
Buffy: It's okay. They found a cure; I get to go to a fun filled operation on Saturday.  
  
They let out weak laughs.  
  
Buffy: Cordy?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Why are you always so mean to me?  
  
Cordelia: I dunno... I guess... okay... (Exhale) I guess I was jealous of you.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Cordelia: Because you have all those friends, good friends, which are always there for you. You don't know what it's like to be alone.  
  
Buffy: Alone?! Cordy, you are not alone; you have friends who care about you and...  
  
Cordelia: Those aren't real friends, it's not easy being popular, and there is a price ya know.  
  
Buffy: What about Wesley... and Faith?  
  
Cordelia: Wesley is different, he's my boyfriend, and Faith... she's like my only *real* friend, I guess I let the popularity get to my head, you know what I mean.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Cordelia: Let's start over, I didn't mean any of that, okay, friends?  
  
Buffy: Fine by me.  
  
They smiled and hugged.  
  
Buffy: You wanna come with, I mean, its fun, shopping?  
  
Cordelia: Okay, but can Wesley come too?  
  
Buffy: Sure, no problem. Come on.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy, Cordelia and Wesley walked back to the benches in front of the store. Cordelia and Wesley seemed a bit embarrassed when they walked up.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys, Wesley is gonna hang out with you guys okay. Okay, bye.  
  
She walked off with Cordelia into the store.  
  
In The Store:  
  
Willow and Faith looked through the racks of Rave when Buffy walked up with Cordelia.  
  
Faith: Cordy? What are you doing here?  
  
Cordelia: Buffy invited me.  
  
Faith: Oh.  
  
Cordelia: Listen, I'm sorry Faith for slapping you and Willow, I'm sorry for being a bitch all the time.  
  
Faith: I guess I deserved it, but, it's okay.  
  
Willow: It's okay Cordy, just don't let it happen again.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Cordelia: It's a deal.  
  
She gave each one of them a hug.  
  
Buffy: Come on, let's hit the next store.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow waited outside for her mom to arrive outside. Buffy and the others waited so she wouldn't be alone though she told them she wouldn't be alone, she would be with Xander, they insisted on waiting. Willow had about 10 bags. Cordy about the same and Faith and Buffy each had one bag each.  
  
Cordelia: Um... I have to go; I'll talk to you later, ok guys.  
  
Buffy: Okay, bye Cordy.  
  
Cordy: Bye.  
  
She and Wesley walked off into his car and drove off. Right then, Willow's mom appeared and pulled up.  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg: Hi guys, ready Willow?  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Willow hopped into the front seat while Xander got in the back with all the bags.  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg: Buffy, Faith, do you 2 need a ride home?  
  
Buffy: No thank you, it's okay.  
  
Mrs. Rosenberg: Okay, tell your mother hi for me.  
  
Faith: We will...  
  
The car drove off.  
  
Faith: ... Not.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Spike: Come on luv, Dawn and Con are at the house alone.  
  
Buffy: Okay, let's go.  
  
~~~  
  
They got to the house and walked in; Dawn and Connor were watching another movie, Valentine.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys.  
  
Dawn: Hi... (Groan) you went shopping with out me?!  
  
Faith: Don't worry, we got you something.  
  
Dawn: Cool.  
  
Faith: Here B, lemme put your bags upstairs.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
She handed her her bag and book bag, Faith ran upstairs and came back down.  
  
Angel and Spike were already sitting down into the movie.  
  
Angel: I saw this movie, the main guy actor sucked.  
  
Faith: Are you crazy, that guy is such a hottie!  
  
Buffy: He kinda' reminds me of you Angel.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Angel: No way.  
  
~~~  
  
2 days later, Friday night:  
  
Faith was nervous, this was her first *real* date with someone she really liked. Buffy was in her room helping her pick out outfits.  
  
Buffy: So, are you excited?  
  
Faith: Can't you tell.  
  
Buffy cracked a smile.  
  
Buffy: Yes I can. So, where is he takin' you?  
  
Faith: I dunno. I guess I'm gonna find out.  
  
About 15 outfits later, she found the perfect one. I was a black halter top dress with the back open. She wore her curly hair up with a few strands out.  
  
Buffy: You look awesome.  
  
Faith: Thanks... um... Buffy, can I ask you something.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, go ahead.  
  
Faith: Why don't you like Spike?  
  
Buffy: I never said I didn't like him.  
  
Faith: Then why don't you go out with him?  
  
Buffy: I dunno. I don't want to hurt him. I didn't before because of my cancer, but now... I fond a cure... I don't know, I mean, he told me he loved me.  
  
Faith: He did?!  
  
Buffy: Well, kinda', when we went to see Dawn at the hospital, I went out and was crying, anyways, he followed me and made me feel better, I told him not to fall in love with me and he told me it was to late.  
  
Faith: That's so sweet. You should defiantly go out with him.  
  
Buffy: I... I... I can't.  
  
Faith: Why?  
  
Buffy: 'Cause I'm afraid, I'm afraid of commitment. He's sooo sweet and I don't want to hurt him.  
  
Faith: But you won't.  
  
Buffy: I don't know, maybe things will get better, who knows.  
  
Faith: Good.  
  
Buffy: No go on, Angel's waiting for you.  
  
Faith: Thanks B, tell Dawn I said bye.  
  
Buffy: Okay, bye.  
  
With that Faith left with Angel on their date. Spike had left also to work, so she was alone with Dawn and Connor, what to do.  
  
~~~  
  
12:00 pm:  
  
Buffy sat in her room, scared of the operation the next day in the morning. She fidgeted with the TV remote, going through each channel 5 times. She let out a yelp when someone knocked on the door. Spike came in.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hi luv.  
  
Buffy: What are you doin' up?  
  
Spike: Well, the TV channel keeps on changing every 5 seconds so I wanted to see what was on TV.  
  
Buffy: Oh, sorry.  
  
He sat down on the edge of her bed.  
  
Spike: What are you watching?  
  
Buffy: Um... I dunno... I think its Lizzie McGuire on the Disney channel.  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah, what do you want pet.  
  
Buffy: When I go in tomorrow, will you watch Dawn for me? Please.  
  
Spike: You know Faith is here right.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, but she's not the one who take care of things, I never saw her do that really and when she does, I dunno...  
  
Spike: It's no problem.  
  
Buffy: Thanks. I trust you.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
Spike: Same here.  
  
Buffy: I'm... I'm scared Spike.  
  
Spike: Of what?  
  
Buffy: Of tomorrow.  
  
Spike: Luv, there is nothin' to be afraid of, everything will turn out fine.  
  
Buffy: I know but what if it doesn't, I mean...  
  
Spike: Don't always think so negative.  
  
Buffy: I can't help it.  
  
They sat in silence for about 5 minutes.  
  
Spike: I know... come on, put on your bathing suit.  
  
Buffy: Huh?  
  
Spike: Your bathing suit, put it on.  
  
Buffy: Spike, its 12:00.  
  
Spike: Trust me, since you already do.  
  
Buffy: (Smile) Yeah, which was a bad thing I said.  
  
He smiled walking to the door.  
  
Spike: Come on, by the time I get back, you better have your thing on, ok.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
He walked out.  
  
5 minutes later:  
  
He knocked on her door. She opened it wearing a robe.  
  
Spike :Luv, what are you...  
  
She opened the robe to show black bikini, with a black sarong wrapped around her waist that tied on the side. (A/N: A sarong is a thing that wraps around your waist, it's like a cover up, looks like a skirt)  
  
Spike: Well, don't you look... beautiful.  
  
She laughed and let her hair that was in a pony tail loose. She put the robe back on. He had on a pair of black swimming trunks and a black wife beater on. He took her hand and walked down the long stairs, past the kitchen and into a room Buffy had never been in. He turned on the lights. It was huge! An indoor swimming pool with lights and everything. He walked in and locked the doors behind him.  
  
Buffy: Woah!  
  
She took off her robe and he started to get in the pool taking the steps. She just sat on the edge of the pool while he swam.  
  
Spike: Come in pet.  
  
Buffy: It's freezing.  
  
Spike: Okay, fine.  
  
He climbed out of the pool, turned a little switch on and picked her up, she began to laugh.  
  
Buffy: (Laughing) Put me down! You better not. I swear if you...  
  
It was to later, he had thrown her in the pool. She came up immediately. She came back and sat on the edge of the pool.  
  
Buffy: I can't believe you. It is freezing.  
  
Spike laughed climbing in again.  
  
Spike: Luv, I promise, I turned on the pool heater, it's okay now. It just takes a while.  
  
Buffy: Liar. I lost trust in you.  
  
She was joking and he laughed.  
  
Spike: Why thank you.  
  
He swam to her taking her hand and pulling her in.  
  
Buffy: Spike! I can't swim.  
  
He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
Spike: Better?  
  
Buffy: Much. The water feels good.  
  
Spike: I told you pet but that is when you lost trust in me.  
  
She laughed.  
  
He leaned her against a wall and he stood inches away from her face, his body tapping her against the wall. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Buffy: (Quietly) Spike...  
  
Spike: (Also quiet, they spoke in low tones))Yes...  
  
Buffy: I... I lov... forget it. (She said shaking her head)  
  
Spike: No, tell me.  
  
Buffy: Forget it. (Smile) Maybe later.  
  
They stayed in the same position looking into each other eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. It was deep and passionate and she melted into it. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she was being lift onto the side of the deck. Still kissing, she broke apart for breath and for him to get on the edge also. Once this happened she continued kissing him. She started moving her hand down from his shoulders and down further, pulling at his pants and him untying the strings that held the top of her bikini up. He broke the kiss.  
  
Spike: Luv, are you sure...  
  
Buffy: Yeah, Spike, make love to me...  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy woke up while lying in Spike's arms under a towel, their suits thrown everywhere. There was a window and it still looked dark outside. She just layed there, in Spike's arms, he began to awake gently. He looked down at her as he yawned.  
  
Buffy: Wow that was just... wow.  
  
Spike: Yeah. That's the word luv.  
  
Buffy: What time is it?  
  
Spike: I have no clue, it's still dark outside though.  
  
Buffy: Duh.  
  
He laughed, she stood up, taking the towel to cover up, looking for her bathing suit.  
  
Spike: Hey? Why did you take the towel?  
  
He said lying on the floor naked.  
  
Buffy: To cover up.  
  
Spike: Not like I haven't seen your body, I mean just a few hours ago...  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Buffy: You are nasty...  
  
He stood up wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.  
  
Buffy: Have you seen my suit?  
  
Spike: You mean the one that is at the bottom of the pool?  
  
Buffy: (Groan) Crap.  
  
Spike: I'll get it luv.  
  
He walked to the beach chair the was on the deck, reached for his trunks, put them on and dived in. He got the suit and climbed out, her standing there in the towel.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
She put the bathing suit aside and put on her nice, dry robe.  
  
Spike: Oh my god luv. To put on your robe, I should have left it in the pool.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Spike.  
  
He laughed and kissed her. She yawned.  
  
Spike: Come on, time for bed.  
  
Buffy: I'm not tired.  
  
Spike: Yes you are, come on.  
  
They walked inside the house stopping at the kitchen to see the time. The clock read 5:00.  
  
Spike: Woah, time for Buffy to get to bed.  
  
Buffy: Buffy's not tired.  
  
She tried to keep the yawn in but it came out anyways.  
  
Spike: Yes she is, come on.  
  
He picked her up carrying her to her room, when arriving he placed her on the bed and her robe accidentally opened showing him an eye full. She closed it immediately.  
  
Spike: What's wrong luv, afraid to show off what I already saw...  
  
Buffy: You're such a pig Spike.  
  
Spike: Yeah, but that's what you like about me, right?  
  
She sat up giving him a kiss.  
  
Buffy: Goodnight Spike.  
  
Spike: Goodnight princess.  
  
He left the room, she changed into pajamas, turned on the alarm clock for tomorrow's early wake and went to sleep ready for what ever was ahead tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I'm not much for smut and stuff, use your imaginations on that, I like to keep it clean so let your imaginations run wild, the rating *will* stay PG 13, anyways, did you liker it. More soon, remember, review!! ~j25 lttl angel, a.ka. jas~ P.S. Who ever reads my other story Life Just Got A Little More Perfect, and who ever reviewed me and said Connor doesn't live with Angel any more, I happen to know that, though, next season, he probably will come back so I just thought it would be cool if he was there even if I don't like his character that much. I like both shows though. Bye! 


	8. problem

Chapter 8: A/N: Enjoy, tell me if you like the story a.k.a. review!!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy was woken up by the alarm at 7:30 am. Her operation was at 9:30 am. She decided to take a quick shower and get dressed; she was exhausted from last night. She knew it was a wrong but she didn't care. She was beginning to like Spike, maybe even love him. She went downstairs to get something to eat. She decided on a bowl of Corn Flakes. After she ate, it was about 8:00. Time to wake up Spike and Faith. She decided on going to Faith's room first. She opened the door and Faith was sleeping. She gently shook her. Faith woke up softly.  
  
Faith: Hi B.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Faith sat up against her head board.  
  
Faith: What do ya want B?  
  
Buffy: Just wanted to say bye and that I will see you soon.  
  
Faith: No, I'm coming with you.  
  
Buffy: You don't have to, I mean...  
  
Faith: I want to.  
  
They smiled.  
  
Buffy: So, how was your date last night?  
  
Faith: It was hot! Angel is so cool and sweet and he asked me out again.  
  
Buffy: That's cool.  
  
Faith: So what did you do last night?  
  
Buffy blushed and smiled.  
  
Faith: Oh my god, you were with Spike weren't you, what did you guys do?  
  
Buffy: Well, at 12 last night he came to my room, and told me to put on my bathing suit, (Faith smiled wide) and he took me to the indoor pool they have.  
  
Faith: They have an indoor pool?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, it surprised me too.  
  
Faith: Gotta check that out.  
  
Buffy: Anyways... we... we... had... um... I dunno how to put it...  
  
Faith: You had sex with him?!  
  
Buffy: Um... yeah.  
  
Faith: Oh my god! Go Buffy!  
  
Buffy: We just got caught up in the moment.  
  
Faith: Was it good?  
  
Buffy: Oh yeah!  
  
They both were happy and smiling.  
  
Faith: You know if mom found out she would defiantly kill you.  
  
Buffy: I know, but she won't find out will she?  
  
Faith: No... she won't.  
  
Buffy: Come on, get dressed, I gotta go wake up Spike.  
  
Faith smiled wickedly.  
  
Faith: Okay.  
  
Buffy: Not like that, gosh Faith.  
  
She left the room and went to Spike's. He was watching TV flipping through the channels, lying in bed with the covers over him. She walked over to him and crawled under the covers and layed her head on his bare chest. He rubbed her hair and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Spike: Hi luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Are you ok?  
  
Buffy: A little scared.  
  
Spike: Everything will be ok. I told you that.  
  
Buffy: I can't help it.  
  
Spike: Look at me.  
  
She didn't look, tears welled in her eyes. He lifted her head in his hand.  
  
Spike: You *will* be okay. I won't let anything happen to you, I can't, I just found you.  
  
Tears fell from Buffy's eyes.  
  
Spike: I love you.  
  
She looked up at him and kissed him deeply. The kiss broke and she smiled at him.  
  
Buffy: Come on, get dressed.  
  
She began to get up and she was pulled back down into another kiss. The kiss ended and she looks up at him.  
  
Spike: I promise.  
  
Buffy nodded and went out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy, Faith and Spike drove in the car to the hospital. Angel decided on staying and watching Dawn and Connor. He wished Buffy good luck and gave her a hug. They arrived at the hospital and went to the lobby desk.  
  
Doctor: Why hello Miss Summers, are you ready?  
  
Buffy let out a shaky sigh.  
  
Buffy: I guess.  
  
Doctor: Okay, good, first, you must fill out these forms, how will you be paying today?  
  
Spike: Do you take checks?  
  
Doctor: Yes.  
  
The doctor handed her the clipboard of forms and Faith filled them out because Buffy was too nervous. Faith finished and gave the clipboard back to the front desk. The doctor walked up to her with a wheel chair, Buffy stood up.  
  
Doctor: Ready Miss Summers?  
  
Buffy: Um... I guess.  
  
Spike walked up to her and grabbed her hands, he leaned down and kissed her, it was a mind blowing kiss and Buffy melted into it. Faith smiled. They pulled apart. He hugged her, and whispered in her ear...  
  
Spike: I promise. Don't be afraid, nothing will go wrong.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek. He kissed her on the cheek and pulled away from the hug. Faith walked up to Buffy, she gave her a hug.  
  
Buffy: Take care of Dawn.  
  
Faith: I will, see you soon.  
  
They pulled away from each other and Faith gave a kiss on the cheek to her sister. The doctor pushed up the wheel chair and Buffy sat in it and the doctor pushed it away, Spike and Faith not knowing what will happen to Buffy.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike and Faith impatiently waited in the waiting room for a long 4.5 hours.  
  
Faith: Are you ok?  
  
Spike: A bit scared.  
  
Faith: Yeah, me too. Spike...  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Faith: Do you love her?  
  
Spike kept quiet. Though Faith knew that him keeping quiet was a yes. She gave a weak smile.  
  
Spike: Do you love him?  
  
Faith: Who?  
  
Spike pointed to Angel walking in with Dawn, and Connor. Faith smiled wide.  
  
Faith: Ya know, I dunno, maybe... sometime soon... I really like him.  
  
Spike: That's good.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Angel walked up to Faith and took her hands. She stood up and kissed him, he kissed back.  
  
Dawn: Ill!  
  
Faith: Shut up Dawn.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes.  
  
Dawn: How's Buffy?  
  
Faith: She went in like 4 and a half hours ago, hopefully she's good.  
  
Angel sat down and Faith sat on Angel's lap because there were no more chairs, Connor and Dawn had taken the last ones. The doctor came out and walked to them. Spike stood up and walked to the doctor.  
  
Spike: Is she okay?  
  
Doctor: Um... we have a problem...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know it was short but I didn't have much time, I had to clean my room and stuff and I wanted to finish it. Anyways... what do you think? Please review!!!! 


	9. going home

Chapter 9: Hello everyone, sorry about the cliffhanger, lol, um... read my reviews and I posted one to tell you people with questions some things. Enjoy and Review!!!  
  
Spike: A problem? What kind of problem? I she okay?  
  
Doctor: Yes but it seems she is in a coma. If you would like to see her you may.  
  
Faith: Thank you doctor.  
  
They stood up and went to the room she was in. She was lying in bed in a coma. Faith walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as did Dawn. Spike came up and gave her a kiss on the lips. He backed away, pulled out 2 chairs and waved for Faith and Dawn to sit down. They did. Spike stood up by Buffy and Angel and Connor sat on the other side of the room.  
  
Faith: I can't believe everything that's happening to us... everything is changing so quick! I can't believe it.  
  
Angel: Faith, things happen, you can't change that.  
  
Faith: I wish I could. I wish Buffy, Dawn... even me had better lives. I ca...  
  
Spike: Buffy!  
  
Faith: Huh?  
  
Spike: She waking up, she's moving.  
  
Faith: Oh my god.  
  
Spike: I'm gonna get the doctor.  
  
He ran out the room and came back in an instant with a doctor.  
  
Doctor: Well, It looks as if Miss Summers is waking up.  
  
Buffy: (Moan) Mom?  
  
Faith: B, moms not here, remember what she did?  
  
Buffy: (tired) Where is mom?  
  
Faith: She's at home; she had a little problem, remember.  
  
Buffy: (drowsily) Oh, yeah.  
  
Doctor: Okay, everyone out, she needs her rest and visiting hours are over; hopefully she can be home by Monday afternoon the latest.  
  
Faith: Thank you doc.  
  
Doctor: No problem.  
  
Faith gave a smile to Buffy and a wave and walked out with Angel, Dawn and Connor, the doctor followed behind. Spike walked up to her and took her hand.  
  
Spike: (Speaking in a low sexy tone) I told you, I always keep my promises.  
  
Buffy: (Cracky voice) I know I cold always trust you, always... since the day I met you.  
  
He smiled and kissed her hand.  
  
Spike: Yeah well, now things will be better, I promise you.  
  
Buffy: (Voice still cracky) Let's hope.  
  
Spike bent down and kissed her on the lips. She pulled away in satisfaction. He gave her one last kiss and walked to the door.  
  
Spike: We'll be back tomorrow, promise.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
They smiled and he walked out, hoping she would get better.  
  
~~~  
  
Monday afternoon after school, Faith's POV:  
  
School went by as usual and I had work, Spike left and went to see Buffy at the hospital and Angel drove me to work. It was my first day; Buffy first day would be tomorrow. I wanted to see her but I had work. I hopped out of the car and Angel did also.  
  
Faith: What are you doing?  
  
Angel: I dunno.  
  
He took her hand and they walked into the mall.  
  
Faith: I wish I didn't have work, and then I could see Buffy.  
  
Angel: You really care about her don't you?  
  
Faith: Yeah, she's like a best friend.  
  
Angel smiled and kissed her.  
  
Angel: I'll pick you up.  
  
Faith: Okay, thanks.  
  
Angel: No problem.  
  
He turned and walked away.  
  
I groan and walk to my job hoping it would go by quick, really quick.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike walked into the hospital and saw Buffy standing up in the lobby with her normal clothes. He walked to her.  
  
Spike: Luv, you're up?  
  
Buffy: Yup, they said I can go home, so let's go.  
  
She sounded excited and took Spike's hand trying to get out of the hospital as fast as she could. They stood infront of his car. Spike bent down and kissed her.  
  
Buffy: I'm so glad to be going home.  
  
Spike: I bet you are.  
  
Buffy: And I'm *so* glad that it's over.  
  
Spike: So am I.  
  
He smiled, kissed her and she walked to her side of the car hoping this would be the last time she would have to go to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know this is short but you all wanted a happy ending with no cliffhanger, I tried. Though, this is *not* the end, don't worry. Sorry it's so short. I'll update as soon as possible. Remember, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. life's not a party

Chapter 10: A/N: Hi everyone, I know it's a little fast but I wanted that to be done with that plot, a lot of new ones ahead!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!! Oh, and don't forget... R-E-V-I-E-W, review!!!  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon. Buffy got out of school and Angel drove both Faith and Buffy to work because Spike said he had something's to do. It was Buffy's first day of work. It went by extremely slow and Buffy met up after work with Faith at about 5:30. Angel, as promised, picked them up and went back to the mansion. Faith and Angel went in first because Buffy left something in the car, she walked up to the door, opened it up and it was dark, not one light was on.  
  
Buffy: Faith? Angel? Where did you go?  
  
Just then she turned on the light switch and everyone jumped out of hiding places yelling 'surprise'. Buffy was shocked and excited. There were balloons everywhere and presents and a big cake.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god!  
  
Faith: Happy Birthday B.  
  
Buffy: Thank you. I can't believe you guys did all of this.  
  
Willow: You're 18, it's a big year, and you deserve a little party fun.  
  
Xander: Yeah.  
  
She was so excited, everyone was there. Willow, Xander, Spike, Faith, Cordelia, Angel, Wesley and a lot of other friends were there, there were about 30 people there. Buffy was ecstatic. She went upstairs to change out of her work clothes and so did Faith. Buffy ended up wearing a short black skirt, a red sparkly top and cute strappy sandals. She put her hair in tight little curls with clips and light makeup. She went downstairs where everyone was and the music played high. She had a ball and danced and played games. It had been 1 hour into the party and it was time to open gifts. She sat down on the couch while surrounded by presents. Dawn shoved hers in Buffy's face.  
  
Dawn: Open mine first.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
She tore open the paper and there was a white gold bracelet, looked a bit expensive.  
  
Buffy: Dawn, it's beautiful, but how could you afford it?  
  
Dawn: I have money saved, a lot actually, ever since I was little mom gave me 1 dollars a day. I save for 13 years so I got a lot.  
  
Buffy: That's so sweet, thank you Dawn.  
  
She carefully closed up the box and put it aside. Next was Angel and Faith's gift. She ripped the paper off and it was a burgundy short leather jacket. It was beautiful and Buffy loved it.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god, it's gorgeous! Thanks Angel and Faith.  
  
Faith: No problem B.  
  
She folded it up and put it back in the box. Next was Willow and Xander's gift. She took the tissue paper out of the bag and it was a nice new cashmere cardigan, it was very pretty and soft. Buffy liked it.  
  
Buffy: Thank you guys, I love it.  
  
Xander: It was nothing.  
  
Willow: I saw you looking at it so I thought you would like it.  
  
She placed it back in the bag and she opened the next gift which was from Cordelia and Wesley. She tore the paper and opened the box and found a gorgeous couch purse, it was black and leather. Buffy new Cordelia spent a lot because Couches are one of the most expensive purses on the market, but then again Cordy was rich.  
  
Buffy: Wow, it's beautiful, thank you Cordy, Wes.  
  
Cordelia: No problem.  
  
Wesley just flashed a smiled. Buffy gave one last look at the purse and carefully put back in the box it came with. She finished opening the rest of the gifts and Buffy was surprised Spike didn't give her a gift. She was a bit disappointed, the one she expected a gift the most had not given her one. Anyway... she tried not to care and went on with the party, they ate cake and 2 hours later the party ended. Buffy had not talked to Spike all evening and after everyone left she went upstairs to put her gifts in her bedroom. Spike emerged from the dark corner of her room making her jump and let out a yelp. Spike laughed.  
  
Buffy: (Groan) I hate when you do that.  
  
Spike laughed and sat on the edge of the bed holding a small box, he patted the area next to him for her to sit down, and she did. He pulled out a small box wrapped in black paper and a blood red bow on top. He handed it to her with her smiling, she knew he wouldn't forget. She opened the small box to find a beautiful thick white gold necklace with a diamond pendant. I looked extremely expensive and was about 3 karats. She loved it.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh Spike! Its awesome, I love it!  
  
Spike: I'm glad, happy birthday Buffy.  
  
She jumped up and hugged him then turning into a mind blowing kiss. He pulled away standing up and took her hand.  
  
Spike: Come on.  
  
Buffy: Where are we going?  
  
Spike: Out.  
  
He took her hand and led her into his nice black convertible driving off.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith sat on the couch watching TV alone. Angel walked up to her and kissed her.  
  
Angel: Here, for you.  
  
He handed her a big bouquet of nice blood red roses. She smiled big, jumped up and kissed Angel.  
  
Angel: I take that as a thank you.  
  
Faith: Yes, it's a big thank you.  
  
Angel: Come on.  
  
He took her hand and went up to his bedroom and they locked the door behind. She sat on his bed and he handed her a box. Inside was a beautiful 2 karat diamond bracelet imbedded in white gold. She smiled and kissed him again.  
  
Angel: Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Faith: Same here.  
  
They began to kiss again and she layed her head on his pillow still kissing him. She began to tug at his shirt and he began to pull off her blouse, having trouble with the buttons, he pulled away to undo them.  
  
Faith: I love you Angel.  
  
Angel: I love you Faith.  
  
That night they layed naked, content in each others arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike drove with Buffy by his side. Buffy had no idea where she was headed but she knew it had to be good. Finally, they arrived. Spike got out of the car, went to her side and opened the door. She climbed out. He had brought her to the beach, she grinned. She took off her sandals and Spike opened the back door. He pulled out 2 dozen fire and ice roses and handed them to her. She grinned even wider.  
  
Buffy: I can not believe you, you are the best!  
  
Spike: I like to think that to pet.  
  
She smiled and he bent down to kiss her. She pulled away, putting the flowers back in the car, he took out a blanket and layed it on the deserted beach, they layed there looking at the tides crash and the moon shine the whole night, just lying in each others arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Next day:  
  
Buffy and Spike got home and opened the door, Buffy was shocked and a bit upset to what she found on the other side of the door. Faith and Dawn were crying on the couch alone in the living room with their father Hank...  
  
Buffy: Dad?  
  
Hank: Yeah sweetie it's me.  
  
He began to walk towards Buffy and Buffy held her hand up.  
  
Buffy: Stay the hell away from me.  
  
Hank: Buffy... your mother is dead.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but cry and ran p to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Hank: Life's not a party; you have to be responsible girls, unlike your mother.  
  
Faith was next to run up the stairs and went to her room, crying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So... what do you think? Review!!!!!!!! 


	11. family reunion

Chapter 11: A/N: Hi everyone, enjoy this chapter and review!!!!!!! Oh and what does R+R mean? Also if you like Angel/Faith relationship stories, I just made one called Someday..., it's under the angel section so read it, lol, review!!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy and Faith were devastated. Their mom had been there all of there lives and the last time they saw her she beat on her children, how was that suppose to make them feel. A few hours passed when Buffy decided to come back down stairs. It was now 8 o'clock. Her dad was there alone with Dawn. She walked in.  
  
Hank: Hey honey.  
  
Buffy: Don't call me that, you're not my dad.  
  
Hank: Yes I am.  
  
Buffy: Not really, you left us remember. You left me, Faith and Dawn alone with mom. Real fathers don't do that.  
  
Hank: Buffy...  
  
Buffy: No...  
  
Hank: Me and Dawn were talking; I decided it would be best if I took Dawn with me to New York.  
  
Buffy: No... you can't do that!  
  
Dawn: I don't want to go with you.  
  
Hank: Dawn, Buffy...  
  
Faith entered the room, sitting on the couch next to Dawn.  
  
Faith: What's going on?  
  
Hank: I decided I am going to take Dawn with me to New York.  
  
Faith: No you are not!  
  
Hank: Faith...  
  
Buffy: Who took care of Dawn all her life?!  
  
Hank: Your...  
  
Buffy: Me and Faith. We bathed her, fed her and took care of her when you guys were yelling and arguing!  
  
Faith: You can't just expect to take her away, you barley know her. As far as we know, you aren't our father so get the hell out of this house!  
  
Hank: So you little hoes think you can raise her? With what money?! You can barley take care of yourselves!  
  
Faith: We've done a hell of a good job for 17 years of our lives you weren't there!  
  
Hank: No, Dawn pack your bags! We are leaving now!  
  
Dawn: No! I am not going with you!  
  
Hank: Yes you are, stand the hell up, we are leaving!  
  
He grabbed Dawn by the arm and Dawn began to scream and cry.  
  
Buffy: No, leave her alone!  
  
Hank: Both of you bitches stay out of this, this is not your choic...  
  
Just then Spike and Angel walked in the room.  
  
Spike: Hey Buffy, do you know where Connor i... Hello sir, is there a problem?  
  
Hank: Who the hell are you?  
  
Angel: Let go of her.  
  
Hank: Who are you?!  
  
Spike: We're the ones that took your daughters in after you wife beat your children; we're the ones supporting them; also the ones that are in love with your daughters. Now if you don't get the hell out of this house right now...  
  
Hank: What are 2 little boys gonna do to me, tell your mommies?  
  
He accidentally let go of Dawn and she ran up the stairs in a hurry tears streaming down her eyes.  
  
Spike: Buffy, luv, go upstairs.  
  
Angel: You too Faith.  
  
They did as they were asked and followed Dawn upstairs.  
  
Spike: Do you know what yesterday was?  
  
Hank: No, and I don't...  
  
Spike: Buffy's birthday... did you care?  
  
Hank let no response out.  
  
Spike: So what make you think you can take care of a young girl when can't even remember your daughter birthday?  
  
Angel: We are taking care of them and we know we can do a hell of a better job then you might have done. I would like you to leave.  
  
Hank: I'm not leaving without my daughters!  
  
Spike: I thought it was only Dawn?  
  
Hank: Changed my mind.  
  
Angel: Can't let that happen. Sorry.  
  
Hank: Okay.  
  
He punched Angel in the stomach. Spike punched Hank in the face, and Angel punched his stomach.  
  
Spike: Let this be the last time I say this, get the hell out of my house!  
  
With that final word Hank left. Spike closed the door behind him.  
  
Spike: You okay peaches?  
  
Angel: Yeah, come on.  
  
~~~  
  
The got upstairs and in Dawn's room the 3 were silently watching TV, Faith and Buffy crying a bit, Dawn was a bit shocked and had a blank look on her face. When they saw Angel and Spike enter, Buffy and Faith jumped up and ran to them giving they hugs. Spike looked at Buffy in his arms.  
  
Spike: Are you okay?  
  
Buffy, crying, nodded.  
  
Angel: Faith?  
  
She didn't answer, just held onto Angel.  
  
Angel: Faith, what's wrong?  
  
Faith was in shock, all she could do was let a few tears fall.  
  
He led Faith out of the room and into her own room; he sat her on the bed.  
  
Angel: Faith?  
  
She still didn't answer letting more tears fall.  
  
Angel: Faith, listen to me!  
  
He shook her, she snapped out of it, bursting into tears, and crying, he just held her there, letting her let her emotions out.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike carried Buffy back to her room because she was to weak to walk. He placed her on her bed.  
  
Spike: Buffy...  
  
Buffy: (Tears and Quiet) Luv, don't let this get to you, it's going to be okay. You're a fighter, you can handle this.  
  
She cried a bit more in Spike's arms.  
  
Spike: Come on luv, you need rest.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
He made her bed, she changed and he tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss goodnight. Buffy still couldn't believe it, it was hard to believe, though she knew she would get through it, she would have to...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Was it good, let me know, review!!!!!! 


	12. nothing to worry about

Chapter 12: A/N: Enjoy this chapter!!!!! Oh and R+R!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up and was felling very nauseous. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She threw up and then rinsed out her mouth. She went back to bed. A few hours later she woke up again, and once again, she was nauseous. She went to the bathroom, washed out her mouth and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs where everyone watched TV.  
  
Faith: Hi Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike could sense something was wrong with Buffy, she looked pale and drowsy.  
  
Spike: Luv, what is wrong?  
  
Buffy: What do you mean what is wrong? Everything. I'm just feeling a bit nauseous.  
  
Spike: Ok, well, go to the doctor, maybe it's a side effect from the operation.  
  
Buffy: Maybe? I'll make an appointment today.  
  
Spike: Good.  
  
Buffy sat down.  
  
Buffy: Where is Dawn?  
  
Faith: Um... at the mall with Connor and Janice.  
  
Buffy: What time is it?  
  
Angel: It's 10 o'clock.  
  
Buffy: Okay, I'm gonna call the doctor and make an appointment.  
  
She ran up the stairs and called.  
  
~~~  
  
About 20 minutes later she came downstairs dressed and sat on the couch where everyone sat and watched a movie.  
  
Buffy: Watcha' watching?  
  
Faith: Um... I Know What You Did Last Summer. That girl looks exactly like you B.  
  
Buffy: (Joking) It is me.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Spike: So did you make an appointment?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I have one for 2 o'clock today.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
Buffy: Yea...  
  
She got up as quick as possible covering her mouth. She got to the bathroom and threw up once again. Yeah, its time to see the doctor again she thought.  
  
~~~  
  
She got to the doctors office with Spike and she went inside for a check up. Spike waited patiently in the waiting room. About 2 hours later Spike began to get impatient and that is when Buffy came out, she looked a bit shocked and surprised and looked as if she was going to cry. He quickly ran up to her.  
  
Spike: What is wrong ducks?  
  
Buffy: Um... um... nothing.  
  
Spike: Yes there is, tell me.  
  
Buffy: Okay, can we go outside first.  
  
Spike: Yeah, come on.  
  
He took her hand and began to walk a bit in the near park were no one was at, not one person.  
  
Spike: Luv, come on; tell me, what is wrong?  
  
Buffy: Okay... I can't... I can't...  
  
Light tears began o fall in her eyes. She looked down when Spike lifted her head with his palm.  
  
Spike: Luv, please.  
  
Buffy: I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant.  
  
Spike: What!  
  
Buffy: Don't be angry at me please.  
  
She continued to cry.  
  
Spike: Of course I'm not mad at you. Just surprised.  
  
Buffy: I'll understand if you don't want the baby.  
  
Spike: Of course not luv, I would never say that.  
  
He sat down on a bench pulling her on his lap. He kissed her.  
  
Spike: Pet, I love you and nothing will ever change that.  
  
Buffy cried softly and he held her.  
  
~~~  
  
About an hour later they got back to the house, the whole ride there was very, very quiet. They opened the door and walked into the mansion. Faith walked up to Buffy.  
  
Faith: Hi Buffy, what did the doctors say?  
  
Buffy: Um... I'll tell you later. Remind me.  
  
Faith: Okay.  
  
Dawn, Connor, Angel and now Spike sat in the living room. They watched TV. Faith headed back to the spot where she was sitting before.  
  
Faith: Hey... what happened to what I was watching?  
  
Dawn: Sorry to tell you Faith... no one like that *boring* movie House on Haunted Hill so I changed the channel.  
  
Faith: What ever, the camera guy was hot.  
  
Angel frowned.  
  
Faith: But not as hot as you.  
  
That made his frown turn upside down. She kissed him.  
  
Buffy: What are you watching now?  
  
~~~  
  
That night Buffy walked to her room for bed, Faith walked in and closed the door.  
  
Faith: Hey B.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Buffy ran a hand over her stomach trying to get use to the fact she was having a baby.  
  
Faith: So, what did the doctor say?  
  
Buffy: Um... Faith, remember how I told you about the night by the pool side?  
  
Faith: Yeah... oh my god!  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand in surprise.  
  
Faith: You are pregnant!  
  
Buffy: Shhh, I don't want Dawn to know just yet.  
  
Faith: I can not believe it, are you sure?  
  
Buffy: That is what the doctors said.  
  
Faith: Crap man! That's a problem.  
  
Buffy: I know.  
  
Buffy sat down on the bed and tears began to come down a bit.  
  
Faith: Don't cry B, the baby is gonna have such a good father and everything will be alright, trust me, Spike wouldn't let anything happen to you or the baby.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) I know but I'm not ready Faith, my life sucks! I hate it, I hate me!  
  
Faith sat by her hugging her.  
  
Faith: Don't *ever* say that, you know that's not true.  
  
Buffy: (Tears) Yeah, I guess.  
  
Faith: Well, it's late and we got school tomorrow, we already missed 2 day. I'm going to bed.  
  
Buffy: Okay, goodnight.  
  
Faith left and Buffy brushed off the few tears that were left. She fell asleep...  
  
~~~  
  
Next day Buffy got ready, and went to school, she got on campus and met up with Willow, Cordelia. Wesley and Xander. Spike said he had somewhere to be.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys...  
  
Willow: Hi Buffy.  
  
Xander: Yeah, hi.  
  
Buffy looked a bit down and sad.  
  
Willow: Hey Buffy, what's wrong?  
  
Buffy: I... I... I'm pre...  
  
Cordelia: Huh, what was that?  
  
Buffy: I'm pregnant.  
  
Xander: What!  
  
Buffy: Yeah, um...  
  
Willow: Who's the father?  
  
Buffy: Who do you think?  
  
Willow: Sorry, I was a bit shocked.  
  
Wesley: So it's Spike right?  
  
Buffy gave a 'duh' look. The bell rang.  
  
Buffy: Time for class.  
  
~~~  
  
They got to class. Class started and Buffy began to type to her partner. The teacher walked up to where Buffy and Faith sat next to her.  
  
Teacher: Buffy, Faith.  
  
Buffy: Um... hi?  
  
Teacher: May I ask why you 2 were not here for 2 days?  
  
Faith: Well, it's personal.  
  
Teacher: I'm afraid I don't accept that; please tell me why you were not here Miss Summers'.  
  
Buffy: She told you, it is personal.  
  
Teacher: I'm afraid you will get detention until you tell me why.  
  
Faith: Can we tell you after class.  
  
Teacher: No you may not.  
  
Buffy: Fine! Our alcoholic dad came back tell us our drunken mother is dead! Are you happy?! Oh and I had a doctors appointment yesterday to see if my cure for cancer operation is doing better for me!  
  
That shut the teacher up and she walked away.  
  
Faith: Well B, you told her.  
  
Buffy didn't say anything; she was to upset to speak. Class ended at its usual time and Buffy walked to her locker and opened it, holding onto it with a few tears coming down. She hid her face in the locker. After a few minutes she wiped the tears and turned around with Spike standing in front of her.  
  
Spike: Hi.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Are you mad at me?  
  
Buffy: No, just... just a little upset.  
  
Spike: Oh.  
  
Buffy: You're not upset? With me?  
  
Spike: Why would I be?  
  
Buffy: Because I'm having *your* baby. You're not worried or scared or...  
  
He kissed her on the lips.  
  
Spike: Hey... *kiss* it's you... I love you, I could never doubt you, and yes, I'm scared.  
  
Buffy was silent.  
  
Spike: Buffy, luv, this baby is going to be so blessed; it has so many people who love and care about it and would do anything for him or her, especially me, don't ever worry.  
  
That cheered her up a bit. He took her hand and smiled.  
  
Spike: Come on, let's go to lunch.  
  
~~~  
  
School let out and he took Faith and Buffy to work because Angel also had work on the other side of town. He gave Buffy a kiss goodbye and drove off.  
  
Faith: Another long day of work... up for it B?  
  
A small smile crept on Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy: What is there to worry about?  
  
After all, Buffy's life was getting *a lot* better...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know a lot of you are thinking 'another pregnant Buffy story' but no worries, it's not going to be centered around the pregnancy and it's gonna be good so keep on reading!!!!! R+R would make me happy!!!!!!! 


	13. not wanting it

Chapter 13: A/N: Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter, mwahahahahahahaha!! Pleez tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!! By the way... this chapter is more Faith and Angel centric but will have some Buffy and Spike, don't worry. R+R= makes me very happy!!!!! :)  
  
Buffy and Faith got out of work and Angel picked them up, they drove back to the mansion and the girls hopped out of the car and got dressed. Buffy wore a grey spaghetti strap t shirt and white cotton shorts with a pair of white ankle socks; she put her shoulder length hair in a pony tail. Faith wore a black spaghetti strap t shirt, a pair of short black cotton short and black ankle socks; she put her curly hair in a messy bun. It was around 9 o'clock. Buffy sat in her room watching TV with Dawn. Faith walked in the door and sat on the bed with them.  
  
Faith: Hi guys, watcha' watchin'?  
  
Dawn: We're watching Lizzie McGuire.  
  
Faith: Oh, you like that show B?  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy: It's okay, it's entertaining. Though I hate that Kate girl, she's sooooo annoying.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
Faith: Can I talk to you B?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, okay.  
  
Faith: In private.  
  
Dawn: Hey! I wanna know what's happening!  
  
Buffy: I'll tell you what she tells me.  
  
Buffy lied and Dawn believed it and Faith and Buffy walked out of the room and into Faith's room.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Faith: I have been throwing up a lot and stuff; I don't know what is wrong but...  
  
Buffy: Oh god, didn't you and Angel... you know.  
  
Faith: Um... yeah.  
  
Buffy: Does he know?  
  
Faith: I haven't really talked to him for a while, I'm kinda' afraid.  
  
Buffy: We have to go to the store real quick, I might know something.  
  
Faith: Okay... I really hope it's not what I think it is...  
  
Buffy: You always had to copy me...  
  
They laughed.  
  
Buffy: Come on, grab your things, we gotta go quick. They close in like an hour.  
  
Buffy went back to her room.  
  
Buffy: Dawnie... me and Faith gotta go out for a minute; Spike is at work so stay here with Angel and Connor okay?  
  
Dawn: Okay.  
  
Buffy raked through her closet and pulled out a grey sweat jacket and put on a pair of white flip flops. She went downstairs and met Faith who wore a black sweat jacket and black flip flops; they headed out the door and to the corner store.  
  
~~~  
  
They sat in the bathroom impatiently waiting.  
  
Faith: Is it done?  
  
Buffy: 1 more minute.  
  
Faith: God Buffy, I'm so scared, what if it's positive?  
  
Buffy: Then, you are gonna have to deal; like I have to, at least you're here with me. I can't do it with out you Faith.  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
Faith: Let's hope is negative. Minutes up, let's see the results.  
  
Faith picked up the pregnancy test and...  
  
Couldn't look, she was too scared. She handed it to Buffy.  
  
Faith: You do it. I... I can't do it.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Buffy looked at the pregnancy test.  
  
Faith: What does it say?  
  
Buffy: Negative...  
  
Faith: Are you sure... I... can't believe it...  
  
A tear fell from Faith's eyes and she began to sniffle.  
  
Faith: I can't believe it...*sniffle* this is so dumb and... *tear* are you sure it's negative?  
  
Buffy: No... It's positive.  
  
Suddenly Faith's tears and sniffle stopped and looked at Buffy.  
  
Faith: What?  
  
Buffy: It's positive, you're having a baby.  
  
Faith: (Still looked washed and as if she had been crying, her voice cracked as she talked) Oh my god!  
  
Buffy: At least you know how you feel about it.  
  
Faith: (Cracky voice) Well, that's a risky game isn't it.  
  
Buffy laughed. Angel began to walk up to the bathroom when he heard voices in it, he stopped at the door until he heard what they had been talking about.  
  
Buffy: Well, things are really gonna change Faith... me and you...  
  
Faith: I can't believe me and Angel are having a baby...  
  
Angel was completely shocked. He just stood there; all his emotions and color faded away from him.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel's POV:  
  
Oh my god! I'm going to be a daddy? I don't want to be a daddy. We used protection. I'm only 18. I can't think, I ran to my room and closed the door to think. I mean... Oh god! I buried my face in a pillow as a few tears rushed out of my eyes. I wonder what Faith must think? She had been avoiding me... Well, I had to find out, now.  
  
~~~  
  
He got up from the bed and walked to Faith's room where she now was lying on her bed, tears flowed but she dried them off right when Angel walked in.  
  
Angel: Hi Faith.  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
Faith: Hi. What do you want?  
  
Angel: Um... I wanted to know why you have been avoiding me these few days?  
  
Faith: Well... I was sick... I didn't want you to get sick.  
  
Angel: Funny, I don't remember you being sick?  
  
Faith: Yeah, well...  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
Angel: Are you hiding something from me?  
  
Faith: Me? No... No... No... Ok... maybe.  
  
Angel: Well, what is it?  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes. She looked away from him and turned away. Angel sat at the headboard and he held her in his arms.  
  
Angel: Faith... baby... you can tell me anything.  
  
She continued to cry.  
  
Faith: I'm... I'm pregnant.  
  
Angel heard right. She was. He kept quiet. After several minutes Faith was getting worried, Angel didn't say a word, she stopped cry, cleaned her eyes off and stood up off the bed and looked at him who still sat on the bed. He looked pale and drained.  
  
Faith: Angel...  
  
Angel just held up his hand in silence.  
  
Faith: Angel please.  
  
Angel: Faith... please... what am I suppose to think.  
  
Faith: Are you upset?  
  
Angel: We used protection.  
  
Faith: Well, that doesn't work *all* the time. You're gonna have to live with it, I'm sorry. And you didn't answer my question. Are you upset?  
  
Angel: Faith... we're only 18.  
  
Faith: I'm 17, my birthday is in October.  
  
Angel: There you go, another reason... Faith... we are too young... we... I dunno.  
  
Faith: No what? What were you gonna say? I deserve to know.  
  
Angel: Faith... I don't want a baby... not now... maybe later, when we're older and we have...  
  
Faith: Well, oh well, can't change that, it's done; at least I know how you feel about it.  
  
With that she stormed out taking her sweat jacket and flip flops. Angel called for her and she didn't turn around. She went to Buffy's room. Dawn was in her room so Buffy was alone reading a book.  
  
Buffy: Faith, what's wrong?  
  
Faith: Angel... he doesn't want a baby... he just got me so pissed... I have to get out of here.  
  
Buffy: Where are you going?  
  
Faith: I dunno, maybe the bronze, let some steam off.  
  
Buffy: Do you want me to come?  
  
Faith: Um... sure. Hurry up... I wanna get as far away from Angel as possible.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
Buffy grabbed her sweat jacket and flip flops and quickly got out of the house as fast as possible along with Faith.  
  
~~~  
  
They got to the club and it was hopping. Buffy and Faith went to the bar and sat down. Spike, the bartender, walked up to them.  
  
Spike: Hi guys, what are you doing here?  
  
Faith didn't answer.  
  
Buffy: Oooooh, don't talk to her right now, she's a bit upset.  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: Um... Faith?  
  
Faith: Go ahead, my life sucks as is.  
  
Buffy: She'd pregnant and Angel said he didn't want to have a baby.  
  
Spike: Well, there is Angel for ya, always been such a bastard in that area.  
  
Faith: Area? What do you mean area?  
  
Spike: He told me he wanted to wait until he got married until he had a baby.  
  
Faith: Oh, well, it didn't work out that way so what can he do about it. What about you Spike, you don't mind?  
  
Buffy: He better not.  
  
Spike: Well, I also wanted to wait but it takes 2 to tango, I made that baby, that baby girl or boy, I made it and can't take that back. I love Buffy and I will love that baby so much, it's not fair to the baby. I don't mind. I'm just scared.  
  
Buffy smiled, and Spike smiled back.  
  
Faith: I wish Angel would think like that.  
  
Faith felt tears approach but held them back... she layed a hand on her stomach, she was going to be a mommy...  
  
~~~  
  
When Spike's shift ended, he drove the sleeping Buffy and drowsy Faith back to the house. Faith walked inside and ran right up to her room locking the door to go to sleep. Buffy, who already happened to be asleep, didn't move and inch. Spike shook her lightly. She slightly woke up. Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hi.  
  
Buffy: Whoa, how did I get here?  
  
Spike: You happened to fall asleep at the bar and I carried you here.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok. Where's Faith?  
  
Spike: Faith went to bed.  
  
Buffy: Oh... I can't believe Angel didn't want the baby.  
  
Spike: What can you say?  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: I dunno... forget it.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
Buffy got out of the car and closed the door. They began to walk and he took her hand, she smiled. She got all the way up to her room.  
  
Spike: Goodnight luv.  
  
Buffy: No, stay here, please.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
He undid the bed and he took of his shirt, pants, boot and was left in his black boxers and ankle socks. She crawled in the bed and layed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He held her.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: When are we gonna tell your parents?  
  
Spike: Well, they come back from New York tomorrow, we will tell them then.  
  
Buffy: Okay, after school... we will tell them.  
  
Spike: Sounds good... and luv.  
  
Buffy didn't answer, she was already fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: What do you think? I hope you liked it. Don't worry, things will get better. Next chapter... telling the parents, mwahahahahaha :) R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. better luck next time

Chapter 14: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, the thing was down and wouldn't let me upload my story... I was so pissed, I had this done and couldn't put it up for like a week. Anyways... here is the next chapter. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Buffy woke up the next morning and saw Spike watching her sleep. He was wide awake and just lyed there, holding her in his arms, looking at her. Spike smirked his sexy smirk.  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Spike: Nothing, I like waking up next to you in the morning.  
  
Buffy: Maybe I do too.  
  
She smiled. She sifted uncomfortably in his arms.  
  
Spike: Are you okay?  
  
Buffy: Yeah...  
  
They layed there looking at each other. Several minutes later the spoke.  
  
Buffy: We gotta go to school.  
  
Spike: I know, only a few more days left.  
  
Buffy: 5 days exactly. You know what?  
  
Spike: (Smirking) What?  
  
Buffy: I'm glad I was pregnant now; I rather have it now than at the beginning of the school year.  
  
Spike: Pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Spike: Do you love me?  
  
Buffy was very silent. She looked down from him. Spike felt a flash of disappointment.  
  
Buffy: Why? Why do you have to ask me this... now?  
  
Spike: Buffy... I wanna know, I love you, I won't deny that but I wanna know if I'm wasting my time or if I should move on...  
  
Buffy felt tears approach and stood up from the bed looking down at him while he lyed there.  
  
Buffy: So that's what this is? A hit up and run?  
  
Now a few tears fell. Spike couldn't help it, he got so angry at what she said, he loved her and she was denying it.  
  
Spike: Of course *not* luv, I love you so much, I just wanted to know... I dunno, I guess I shouldn't have asked, I thought things were perfect, I thought you would say yes, I thought...  
  
Buffy: Spike... you *don't* know.  
  
She began to get dressed.  
  
Spike: Buffy, I...  
  
She finished getting dressed and grabbed her book bag.  
  
Buffy: I guess I was wrong, you really are like Angel.  
  
She stormed out walking to Faith's room that had just finished getting dressed and got her book bag.  
  
Faith: Hey B.  
  
Buffy: Come on... let's go to Willow's, it's close to here.  
  
Faith: Why can't Spike drop us off?  
  
Buffy groaned so loud and took Faith's hand pulling her out her room. They walked down the stairs and out the front door.  
  
Buffy: Let's get the hell out of here.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow: Hi guys.  
  
Buffy: Hi, can we go to school with you today?  
  
Willow: Of course, though why not with Angel and Spike?  
  
Buffy and Faith groaned loudly at the hearing of both names.  
  
Willow: Oooookay?  
  
Buffy: Long story.  
  
Willow: Okay come inside and tell me, oh, by the way, Cordy is here, she also needed a ride to school, her car broke down s it's a girls day.  
  
Faith: A'ight, cool.  
  
They got inside and Cordy was on the couch watching TV.  
  
Cordelia: Hi guys.  
  
Faith: Hi Cordy.  
  
Cordelia could tell by the look on Buffy and Faith's faces they were sad and disappointed.  
  
Cordelia: What's wrong?  
  
Willow: They were just gonna spill, now go.  
  
Buffy: Where's your parents Will?  
  
Willow: At work.  
  
Faith: So early, it's like 7:30.  
  
Willow: Yeah, now spill.  
  
Buffy: We really have to go to school.  
  
Cordelia: School doesn't start for another 2 hours, we got time, now am I gonna have to make you talk?  
  
Buffy: Fine, Faith first.  
  
Faith: Okay... I got big news guys.  
  
Willow: What is that?  
  
Faith gave out a big deep breath.  
  
Faith: Ok... I'm *also* pregnant.  
  
Cordelia: What! Oh my god! That's so freaky.  
  
Willow laughed.  
  
Willow: Anyways... go on.  
  
Faith: And Angel forced me to tell him what was wro... oh my god... B...  
  
Buffy: He must have heard us in the bathroom with the pregnancy test; he must have heard and forced me to tell him... on my god...  
  
Buffy: I can't believe that.  
  
Cordelia: Anyway...  
  
Faith: Anyway, I told him and he totally freaked, he said he doesn't want a baby and that we're too young and stuff.  
  
Cordelia: That bastard!  
  
Faith laughed at Cordy's tone.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Willow: I can't believe Angel would do that, he's so quiet and peaceful.  
  
Faith: I guess I just discovered the meaning of 'it's always the quiet ones'.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Willow: Buffy.  
  
Telling her it was her turn.  
  
Buffy: Okay, this morning Spike asked me if I loved him... I didn't say anything right and...  
  
Cordelia: That bastard! Wait, what's wrong with that?  
  
Buffy: Well, he said he wanted to know, he wanted to know if he was wasting his time or should move on.  
  
Willow: Do you love him?  
  
Buffy: Yes... I mean no... I mean... I dunno.  
  
Willow: Buffy... nothings wrong with you loving him.  
  
Buffy: I know it's just... I'm scared. Cordelia: Of what?  
  
Buffy: Of being with him, of being pregnant, of being *his* girl.  
  
Willow: Buffy, that's okay to be afraid but you shouldn't hide your feeling. I mean...  
  
Buffy: Will, Cordy, you don't understand, you're are not the ones who are pregnant, you're not the ones carrying a live baby. We are, it's totally different, believe me.  
  
Cordelia: I guess you are right.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Faith: B... couldn't have done this with out you.  
  
Buffy: Same here Faithy.  
  
Willow: Well, it's time for school, so come on guys.  
  
It was time for school and it was gonna be a *long* day.  
  
~~~  
  
The day went by as normal, except for the fact that Faith and Buffy did not speak to either Angel or Spike. Even in computer class, Buffy didn't log onto the computer to talk to Spike, she was to upset, and neither did Faith. It was time to go home and Buffy and Faith met at the fountain.  
  
Buffy: Ready?  
  
Faith: Yeah. Come on.  
  
They began to walk but Angel caught up to them.  
  
Faith: Oh god, it's you.  
  
Angel: Can we talk... alone... please?  
  
Faith: No.  
  
Angel: Faith, please?  
  
Faith: Fine, you got 5 minutes. Catch up to you later B.  
  
Buffy: Okay, actually, I'll be back, I'm kinda' thirsty, be back.  
  
Buffy walked off. Faith sat on the ledge of the fountain and Angel did the same sitting next to her taking her hand, she yanked it away.  
  
Angel: Faith... I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of it, and I guess I was upset.  
  
Faith: That makes everything better. Now you're happy that your conscience is clear but I *still* get stuck with the baby.  
  
Angel: Faith... that's not what I mean... I'm so sorry; I didn't mean any of it, why don't you believe me?  
  
Faith: Angel, how am I suppose to believe you? You say we're to young and that you don't want it but now... what are you saying now?  
  
Angel: That I want it, I wanna be there Faith, for you and him or her.  
  
Faith: I don't believe you, I don't believe you, and you said you didn't, you said so Angel and that one time is the charm. I can't believe you, you expect me to come running into your arms and say I love you? Well guess what, not this time.  
  
She stood up and walked away.  
  
~~~ Buffy walked away from the fountain where Angel was talking to Faith. She wondered what he had to say. She walked and stopped at a bench and sat down. She closed her eyes and leaned into the chair thinking about the whole month, everything that had happened, everything that *will* happen when someone sat next to her.  
  
Spike: Hiya luv.  
  
Buffy didn't answer; she was a bit embarrassed to talk to him since what happened that morning.  
  
Spike: I wanted to say I was sorry.  
  
Buffy: For what?  
  
Spike: For this morning, I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped, I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Spike... I did mean what I said... do you *really* love me, or are you just using me for a hit and run?  
  
Spike: I really...  
  
He leaned in and gave her a long, deep passionate kiss. Buffy kissed him back with all she had.  
  
Spike: Truly...  
  
He gave her the same, long, passionate kiss.  
  
Spike: Love you. I love you Buffy Summers.  
  
He held her hands, a single tear ran down her face and she smiled wide.  
  
Buffy: I think I might someday soon love you too.  
  
He smiled wide and gave her a long hug. When he pulled away he took her hand.  
  
Spike: Oh yeah, before I forget.  
  
He went into his book bag and pulled out a big bouquet of right red roses. He handed them to her. Buffy giggled and hugged him.  
  
Buffy: I love them. Thank you.  
  
Spike: Your welcome, anything for my girl.  
  
This time, when he said it, it didn't hurt as much, she wasn't afraid anymore, things were a lot better...  
  
~~~  
  
Faith walked away from Angel but he ran back up to her.  
  
Angel: Faith please, believe me... I didn't mean any of it.  
  
Faith: Sure.  
  
She kept on walking and Angel called out to her.  
  
Angel: I love you!  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Faith: You what?  
  
Angel: I love you Faith.  
  
He walked up to her and kissed her, it was a nice kiss. Faith still in his arms said:  
  
Faith: I love you too...  
  
~~~  
  
They all got home and Giles and Jenny were in the kitchen talking.  
  
Spike: Hey da', welcome back.  
  
Giles: Hi son, Buffy, Faith, you're still here?  
  
They felt a little ashamed.  
  
Angel: Yeah, they are.  
  
Giles: You both can stay here as long as you want. You know we don't mind.  
  
Buffy: Than you Mr. Giles.  
  
Giles: Just Giles please and it's our pleasure.  
  
The 2 girls smiled.  
  
Spike: Um... da'... me and Buffy have something to tell you.  
  
Faith and Angel knew what that something was and decided on going upstairs. They walked quickly.  
  
Giles: What might that be?  
  
Spike: You may not like this.  
  
Giles: William, out with it.  
  
Spike: Ok...  
  
Spike gave out a big... deep breath.  
  
Spike: Buffy is pregnant.  
  
Their faces were solid, no expression was shown.  
  
Spike: With my child.  
  
Giles: Well, that was a bit of a surprise.  
  
He took off his glasses and began cleaning them. Things were awfully quiet.  
  
Spike: Speak! Someone, please.  
  
Giles: What do you expect me to say William, do you wish me to be happy with this news? T's a bit more than I expected.  
  
Quietly, Angel and Faith were listening on the stairs.  
  
Spike: Well da', it's done, can't take that back, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but...  
  
Giles: But what? William, you and Buffy are so young, you have your whole lives ahead of you for a child but why now?  
  
Spike: It was a mistake da'.  
  
Buffy was beginning to become uncomfortable.  
  
Giles: Things like these are not mistakes son.  
  
Angel and Faith feared of when the day came when they would tell him the *same* news...  
  
Spike: Da', I'm sorry, I really am but it happened, it's done, you could at least be...  
  
Giles: William, Buffy, I'm deeply sorry for you, I really am, this is a big step.  
  
Buffy looked away for some reason though Spike knew it was because she was crying; he took her hand and walked her outside. He closed the door behind him and sat her down on the chair.  
  
Spike: Are you okay pet?  
  
Buffy was crying silently. He sat next to her and held her, rocking her back and forth, hopping she would calm down and that maybe Angel and Faith would have better luck...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: How do you like it? Was it good? Sorry it took so long for those to chapters, the document manager was down, couldn't upload story, and please review!!! Thanks to all the readers!! 


	15. passing and getting ready

Chapter 15: Hi everyone!!!!! I'm glad all of you reviewers are liking my story so far. Oh yeah, I was in my settings and I just noticed I had a check on for 'no anonymous reviews', I didn't even notice, lol, well I fixed that am I'm now accepting anonymous reviews. Oh and the person that told me I used the plot lines of A Walk To Remember and a Friends episode, you were right, lol, I like Friends also. Thanks and keep up the reviews, it makes me happy to see you all are liking my story, anyways... enjoy!!!!!!  
  
After a while of crying Buffy calmed down and Spike smiled.  
  
Spike: Feeling better.  
  
Buffy: Spike, they're right.  
  
Spike: Luv... don't worry about it ok, we are gonna be fine, trust me.  
  
Buffy: I do, I trust you.  
  
Spike kissed the top of her head and stood up, holding out his hand for her to take. She took it and he wiped off the tears that fell down with his other hand.  
  
Spike: No more tears, okay?  
  
Buffy gave a soft chuckle and wiped the rest of her tears away.  
  
Buffy: Okay, no more tears.  
  
Spike: That's my girl.  
  
He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in a soft kiss.  
  
Spike: Come on, let's go inside.  
  
Buffy: Okay.  
  
They walked back inside.  
  
Giles and Jenny seemed to be talking and right when Spike and Buffy headed for the stairs, they called out to Spike.  
  
Spike: What do you want?  
  
Giles: I'm sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said, congratulations Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled and Spike squeezed Buffy's hand.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Giles.  
  
Jenny: No problem Buffy.  
  
They walked up the stairs and went into Faith's room who was on the phone with Angel sitting next to her.  
  
Buffy: Hi, who is she talking to Angel?  
  
Angel: I think Cordelia.  
  
Faith: Ok, that sounds good... ok... bye.  
  
Faith hung up the phone.  
  
Buffy: What did she want?  
  
Faith: Well, after school ends, Cordy invited us all to her beach condo for a week. Whucha' think?  
  
Buffy: Sounds like fun.  
  
Faith: Yeah, good, I told her yes, and besides, it's gonna be our last summer alone with the gang.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, our last summer.  
  
~~~  
  
A whole week went by and it was the last day of school, graduation day. Nothing happened in the past week at all. Same as usual but Mr. and Mrs. Giles kept on giving Buffy weird glares. Dawn was doing well for what Buffy and Faith knew because they never saw her as much; she was always with her friends. Buffy, Faith, Spike, Angel, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Wesley all walked onto campus ready for their last day as seniors in high school. They sat on the fountain. Waiting for the school bell to ring and talked until then.  
  
Cordelia: So can you believe it, one more day and we're out of school! This is great! Gad day!  
  
Faith: I'm soooo glad; this has been the longest school year.  
  
Willow seemed a bit down and sad.  
  
Xander: Wills, what is wrong?  
  
Willow: Well, this is the last year we'll be all together at school and everything and with everyone from school, aren't you guys gonna miss everyone?  
  
Buffy: Yeah but we'll still see each other and stuff.  
  
Willow: It's not the same. You and Spike are having a baby, so is Faith and Angel, you all have something going for you; nothing is going for me right now.  
  
Faith: Please Will, we don't wanna be pregnant right now, things happen, doesn't mean you're not gonna be our friend anymore.  
  
Willow: Aw... thanks guys.  
  
The girls all got in a big hug.  
  
Wesley: Oh my bloody god.  
  
Spike: You read my mind mate.  
  
Angel and Xander laughed. The bell rung. They all went to class together signing people's year book along the way and taking pictures. The got to their first block class and went to their computers ready to talk to their partners for the last time.  
  
Teacher: Hi everyone! Today we're not doing computers, today we will be meeting our partners and then having a party!  
  
There were cheers from everyone in the class.  
  
Teacher: Okay, you will be meeting you're partner. When I call your names, come up to the front of the class room and shake hands. Okay, Wesley Whynom- Pryce and Cordelia Chase.  
  
They walked up to the front of the room, shaking hands and laughing, already knowing they were each others partner. They walked back to their seats.  
  
Teacher: Buffy Summers and William Giles.  
  
They got up and hugged instead of the hand shake, he whispered something in her ear.  
  
Spike: How stupid is this?  
  
Buffy laughed, he kissed her on the cheek and they sat back in their seats.  
  
Teacher: Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris.  
  
They also go up and shaked hands, him kissing the back of it, they sat back down.  
  
Teacher: Next, Faith Summers and Angelus O'Connor.  
  
They got up and Angel kissed her on the cheek and sat back down. The teacher went by everyone else in the class and the party begun. There was music, pizza, drinks, chips and everything else they could imagine. There was dancing and stuff. The gang sat at a table. They ate and talked and were having a ball until Harmony Kendall, Cordelia's popular friend approached.  
  
Harmony: Well, well, well, Cordelia, Wesley, Spike, Faith, looks who's hanging out with the geeks. You guys should know better.  
  
Buffy, Willow, Angel and Xander knew she Harmony was talking about them; she let out an evil laugh. Cordelia yelled out with anger.  
  
Cordelia: Listen here bitch; these are my friends, if you can't accept that then to bad, you only wanted to be my friends because I had money and good fashion!  
  
Faith: Yeah and I better not hear you talk about my boyfriend, sister and friends like that ok?  
  
Harmony: Xander is your boyfriend, well Faith, you really have sunk low.  
  
Faith: Bitch! Angel is, not Xander, Xander is a friend.  
  
Harmony: Well, Angel, you had a chance to be with us, the popular crowd but it looks as if you chose wrong.  
  
Angel: I think I chose right.  
  
Harmony: And you Spike, how could you fall for such a freak like Buffy?  
  
Spike: Listen here Bint, Buffy is a great person. If I ever, ever (!) hear you talk about her like that again, you're really gonna see who the real Spike is.  
  
Wesley: And as for myself, Cordelia, Faith and Spike here, we chose them over you so keep on bloody walking.  
  
Harmony got really pissed and stalked off. Buffy, Willow, Xander and Angel smiled.  
  
Angel: Well, that was strange.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I know right?  
  
Willow: Well thank you guys, that was really sweet.  
  
Faith: You guys know it's no problem.  
  
Xander: Yeah but... it's weird you know.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, we know.  
  
Class ended in about 45 minutes and many hours later school did too. It was time for graduation. They all changed into their maroon hat and gown and split up walking around school grounds for the last time ever. Buffy and Spike held hands walking outside.  
  
Buffy: I can't believe it, graduation day, it's so strange. I mean like a few years back I was in kindergarten learning my ABC's and now I'm graduating high school.  
  
Spike laughed.  
  
Spike: Yeah, it's weird all right.  
  
Buffy: I'm just gonna miss it you know.  
  
Spike: Yeah, I know how you feel and I just got here like a month ago.  
  
Buffy laughed and sat down at a bench close by. Spike sat next to her. She put her hand on her flat stomach, where the baby would be in about 9 months.  
  
Buffy: Mmmm, the baby is gonna be in here in a few months.  
  
Spike: I know luv, it's a bit of a surprise.  
  
She took her hand away from her stomach and Spike placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently. He smiled, and then she did also.  
  
Spike: Don't worry, it'll be okay.  
  
Buffy: Spike... what do you want?  
  
Spike: What do you mean pet?  
  
Buffy: A boy or a girl?  
  
Spike: Um... a girl... I want a girl luv.  
  
Buffy: Why?  
  
Spike: I really don't know.  
  
Buffy: Well, I do too.  
  
Spike smiled and kissed her. He stood up taking her hand. She stood up also.  
  
Spike: Come on, ceremony is gonna start.  
  
~~~  
  
The got to the graduation ceremony and got in line. Faith stood next to Buffy.  
  
Faith: Ready for this B?  
  
Buffy: More than ever, you nervous?  
  
Faith: Five by five.  
  
Buffy laughed at that saying, she had been saying that since she had been 5. People's names were beginning to be called. Cordelia Chase was one of the first 20 people. She got her diploma with many cheers and sat down. Many people later, they called William (Spike) Giles, he got it with many cheers, especially from Buffy and he sat back down, next was Alexander (Xander) Harris. As did everyone else, he did the same and sat down with few cheers. The rest went on and Angelus, Willow, Buffy, Faith and Wesley got their diplomas. The ceremony ended and everyone left to hug and greet their families. Angel and Spike walked over to meet their mom, dad and brother, Faith and Buffy just stood there alone when someone called over to them. It was Dawn; they had brought her to the ceremony.  
  
Dawn: Hi guys.  
  
Faith: Hey brat.  
  
Buffy: Hi Dawnie.  
  
Dawn: Congrats.  
  
She gave them hug.  
  
Faith: Thanks D.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, thanks Dawnie.  
  
Cordelia and Willow came over to them.  
  
Willow: Hey Dawnie.  
  
Dawn: Hi Willow, Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia: Hey guys... there was just an announcement outside, remember how the prom was canceled 2 days ago 'cause of the rain?  
  
Dawn stood up and walked off with Connor.  
  
Faith: Yeah. What of it.  
  
Willow: Well, it's back on. In 2 days.  
  
Buffy: Are you serious?  
  
Willow: Yeah.  
  
Faith: Shit, I already returned my dress.  
  
Buffy: So did I.  
  
Cordelia: Then tomorrow dress shopping!  
  
Buffy: With what money?  
  
Cordelia: Don't worry about that, I got it covered.  
  
Faith: Cordy, you're the best.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, I know.  
  
She smiled and they laughed.  
  
Willow: Well some kid is gonna have a graduation party, you guys comin'?  
  
Faith: Who is it?  
  
Cordelia: Some guy, I think it's Riley Finn. Biggest party of the year.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, we'll be there.  
  
Willow: Cool, so is Xander and Wes.  
  
Faith: That's cool, when does it start?  
  
Cordelia: 8.  
  
Faith: Crap man, that's like in an hour.  
  
Willow: Yup, well I gotta get home and change. See you guys then, bye.  
  
She walked off.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, me too. See you guys later on.  
  
Faith: K', bye Cordy.  
  
She also walked off and Angel and Spike walked up to them.  
  
Spike: Hey girl.  
  
Buffy: Hey... man.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Faith: Hey, are you guys going to the party?  
  
Angel: What party?  
  
Buffy: Grad party, biggest party of the year.  
  
Spike: Are you girls going?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, we were gonna back to your place to change.  
  
Angel: I'm in.  
  
Spike: I guess I'm in too.  
  
Buffy: Cool.  
  
Angel: You guys heard the announcement about the prom right?  
  
Faith: Nah but Cordy and Will told us right now.  
  
Spike: That's nice, are we going?  
  
Buffy: We would like to.  
  
Angel: Then so are we.  
  
They smiled wide. And begun to walk out side to the car. They got to the mansion and went inside to change. Faith was in Buffy's room looking through her dresses so she could borrow one. Dawn knocked on the door.  
  
Buffy: Come in.  
  
Dawn opened the door and had a duffle bag.  
  
Faith: Where are you going D?  
  
Dawn: I was gonna ask if it was alright if I stayed the night at Janice's. She's having a slumber party.  
  
Buffy: No problem, when are you coming back?  
  
Dawn: Well, tomorrow when we wake up she is taking us to Wet n' Wild, so we won't be back until the day after tomorrow.  
  
Faith: It's fine, who else will be there?  
  
Dawn: Um... Connor, Amanda and Eric.  
  
Buffy: It's okay, have fun, oh and take your cell phone, we might call to check up on you.  
  
Dawn: Okay, bye.  
  
Dawn gave each of them a hug and kiss on the cheek.  
  
Dawn: Thanks! You guys are the best, bye!  
  
Dawn ran out the room and left the house with Connor.  
  
Buffy and Faith clawed through her closet looking for outfits. Spike and Angel came in sitting on the bed.  
  
Spike: Hey luv.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him. She smiled.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hi.  
  
Buffy: You look nice.  
  
He wore a blue t shirt and medium blue jeans, he wore a pair of blue lugs and his hair was spiked/messy.  
  
Spike: Thank you, as do you.  
  
Buffy: Spike... I'm wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Spike: You look good in any thing you wear.  
  
She smiled. Faith waked over and pushed Angel in the arm.  
  
Faith: You never said anything like that to me before?  
  
Angel: I don't have to, it's self explanatory.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
Faith: Yeah, yeah, what ever.  
  
Angel wore a dark red t shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black lugs, his hair was same as usual, messy. spikey.  
  
Faith: Well I'm glad you 2 brung color into your wardrobe.  
  
Spike: Look who's talking miss I-wear-dark-colors-almost-everyday.  
  
Faith: What ever.  
  
She continued to look through Buffy's closet. She found a short black dress and pulled it out, showing Buffy.  
  
Faith: What do you think?  
  
Spike: Point proven.  
  
Faith: Fine, I'll a light color then, are you 2 satisfied?  
  
Angel: Yup.  
  
Buffy: Why are you listening to them, that dress would look awesome on you.  
  
Faith: I think they are right though, I do wear a lot of dark clothes.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I guess you do.  
  
Buff looked through her closet and found a short maroon dress. She went into the bathroom, put it on and walked back out. It was mid thigh length (a bit short), tied around the neck and on the stomach section, there were slashed that showed her slim stomach. To go with it she had high dressy maroon flip flops. The guys were drooling.  
  
Buffy: What do you think?  
  
Angel: You look...  
  
Faith hit him in the back of the head.  
  
Angel: Nice... you look nice.  
  
Faith: That's what I thought, Buff, you look awesome.  
  
Spike: Yeah luv, quite the picture. I love it.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: Cool.  
  
She walked to her dresser to do her hair, while she did that Faith found a dress and walked to the bathroom to change. Buffy took out her curling iron and made many little ringlets, then she put it up in a French twist, leaving a few curly strands out. After she finished she sat on the bed with the guys and Faith walked in. She looked awesome. They stared at her the same way they did at Buffy. She had on a really short grey dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and was low cut in the chest area. She wore a pair of Buffy's dressy grey flip flops. She posed.  
  
Faith: What do you think?  
  
Spike: Well, the color isn't dark I could tell you that.  
  
Angel: You look awesome Faith!  
  
Buffy: Defiantly, that dress looks awesome on you.  
  
Faith: Thanks guys.  
  
She went to her room to get a hair straightened and came back to do her hair. She of course straightened her curly hair and put it up in a bun, few strands hanging out. She finished. They grabbed their purses.  
  
Buffy: Ready to go?  
  
Spike: 'Bout freakin' time, it's already 8:30.  
  
Faith: Have you ever heard of being casually late?  
  
They laughed.  
  
Angel: Come on, let's go have some fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Lol, next chapter... party time!!!!!!!!!! Lol, review! 


	16. breaking up is a hard thing to do

Chapter 16: A/N: Hi every1, hope you like this chapter. I am uploading very quickly because I'm going on vacation in the beginning of July and am trying to get as much done before then. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They got to the mansion the party was at and it was packed, they couldn't even find a place to park. They walked inside with many guys gawking at both girls. The guy hosting the party walked up to Spike.  
  
Riley: Hey man, glad you could make it.  
  
He gave him a high five.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Riley: You guys too, the more the merrier. You 2 look awesome.  
  
Looking at Faith and Buffy. They blushed.  
  
Riley: Well, have fun, pools open if you want.  
  
Spike: Thanks Ri.  
  
He walked off. Willow and Cordelia came to them.  
  
Willow: Hey, you made it!  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Willow: You guys look awesome.  
  
Faith: Thanks, so do you guys.  
  
Willow wore a short black dress, hair up and Cordelia wore a short dark blue dress, hair in waves.  
  
Cordelia: Thanks. Come on, let's dance.  
  
They took both girls hands and leading them to the dance floor.  
  
Cordelia: Oh by the way Spike, Angel, Xander and Wes are playing pool in the other room if you want to know.  
  
Angel: Thanks.  
  
All 4 girls walked off to dance floor as the guys went to go play pool with Xander and Wesley. The girls danced to the fast music, guys staring at them. 2 really cute guys tapped on Buffy and Faith's shoulders.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Raising her voice so they could here.  
  
Guy #1: Hi I'm Nick, would you ladies care to dance?  
  
Faith: Well technically we are dancing.  
  
Guy #2: (Laugh) I'm Eric, come on, a couple dance?  
  
Cordelia: (whispering in Buffy and Faith's ears) Go on, it's just a dance.  
  
Willow: (Also whispering) Yeah, only a dance, have fun.  
  
Faith and Buffy turned back to Nick and Eric.  
  
Buffy: Sure.  
  
Nick took Buffy's hand and Eric took Faith's. It was a fast song and Buffy and Faith danced, grinding into the guys. They were only dancing, what was the harm in that they thought.  
  
Nick: (Raising his voice so they could hear) So... what is your name?  
  
Buffy: It's Buffy.  
  
Nick: Well, hi Buffy.  
  
Buffy smiled. He was okay she thought, though in a way she felt guilty dancing with this guy and not Spike.  
  
Buffy: Listen, I got a bo...  
  
Right then Buffy felt someone pull her to the side. It was Spike.  
  
Spike: What are you doing?!  
  
Buffy: Dancing.  
  
Spike: You were just grinding yourself into that guy, that's not dancing!  
  
Buffy: Yeah it is, Spike, it was only a dance.  
  
Nick: I... uh... I'm gonna go.  
  
Spike: Yeah, you go do that.  
  
Angel caught Faith dancing and pulled her aside. Buffy couldn't hear them talking but she knew he was also mad.  
  
Buffy: Spike jeez... don't be so mean, it was only a dance.  
  
Spike: Only a dance?! It looked a bit more than a dance luv! You had your hands all over that guy.  
  
Buffy let of an exhale.  
  
Buffy: God! Spike... I swear...  
  
Spike: Okay...  
  
He walked off a bit angry leaving Buffy alone on the dance floor with many people surrounding. She walked to Cordelia and Willow.  
  
Buffy: I new it... somehow I knew Spike would be angry, he's always so... jealous.  
  
Cordelia: I know what you mean.  
  
Faith walked up to them alone.  
  
Willow: What happened?  
  
Faith: Well, Angel's pissed. News from the file marked 'duh'.  
  
Buffy: Guys, I'll be back, I'm gonna find Spike, be back.  
  
She looked everywhere in the mansion and still couldn't find it. Eventually she found him outside in the garden, leaned up against a fountain, looking at the water in the gigantic lake. She swore she saw a single tear run down his expressionless face.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
She said leaning next to him on the fountain. Spike ignored her.  
  
Buffy: Spike...  
  
Spike: (In a very quiet, shaky voice) Buffy... I've done a lot of thinking... I don't think... I don't think we're gonna work out.  
  
Buffy: What?! Because I danced with one guy?!  
  
Spike: Buffy, it's not just that. Buffy, I wish life was perfect for you... for us... when I saw you dance with that guy... I realized something...  
  
Tears flowed down Buffy's cheeks. Tear also from Spike, though it was fewer tears.  
  
Spike: We can't be together, it's not you... it's... me... I just don't think I can love you. You say someday... maybe... but I don't believe it... I can't.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) So that's just it... we're over?  
  
Spike: (Many tears, not crying though) I don't know.  
  
It was quiet for a minute.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) Say it...  
  
Spike: (Tears) Say what?  
  
Buffy: (Crying) Say that you don't love me.  
  
Spike stayed silent.  
  
Spike: (Tears) I'm sorry Buffy.  
  
He walked off leaving a very heart broken Buffy crying. Willow came over and leaned next to her.  
  
Willow: Buffy... what's wrong?  
  
Buffy: (Crying) Spike broke up with me...  
  
Willow: Aww, Buffy, I'm sorry.  
  
She pulled her friend into a hug.  
  
Willow: Do you want to go home?  
  
She nodded.  
  
Willow: Okay stay here, I'm gonna tell Faith and Cordy.  
  
She nodded once again.  
  
Willow walked inside and walked to Cordy, Xander, and Faith.  
  
Willow: Listen, I'm gonna take Buffy home, she doesn't feel well, she told you guys to stay here and she'll be alright.  
  
Faith: Are you sure?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Cordelia: Okay, bye Will.  
  
Willow: Bye.  
  
Willow walked back outside to where Buffy was and drove the drying girl back to Angel and Spike's mansion. They got there and opened the door. Buffy calmed down and was not crying anymore.  
  
Willow: Hello! Is anybody here?!  
  
She yelled through out the house making sure no one was there. The girls went up to her room and Buffy changed into a pair of sweats and tank top trying not to burst out crying. Willow sat on the bed and so did Buffy.  
  
Willow: Are you gonna be ok?  
  
Buffy couldn't stand it she bursted out crying again. Buffy layed her head on Willow's lap, Willow stroking her hair.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) I feel like I can't breathe Will... I can't breathe.  
  
She cryed.  
  
Willow: Shh, it's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright.  
  
~~~  
  
A few hours later, when Buffy was asleep, Willow snuck out of the house the exact time Faith and Angel walked in holding hands.  
  
Faith: Is Buffy alright?  
  
Willow: Yeah, she fell asleep just now... looks like you guys are back together?  
  
Faith: Yeah, we're alright. Hey, where's Spike?  
  
Willow frowned.  
  
Willow: I dunno...  
  
Angel: Hey baby, I'm gonna go to bed, k'?  
  
Faith: Okay.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. He smiled and went upstairs to his room.  
  
Willow: Faith... Buffy's not feeling well... Spike broke up with her.  
  
Faith: What?!  
  
Willow: Yeah... she hasn't seen him since.  
  
Faith: Aw, poor Buffy.  
  
Willow: Yeah, she was crying a lot.  
  
Faith: Man, I feel really bad for her.  
  
Willow: Yeah. Well, I'll see you tomorrow for dress shopping, bye.  
  
Faith: Bye.  
  
Faith closed the door behind her. She went upstairs and changed into her p.j.'s hoping Buffy would be better.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning, Faith woke up at around 8:30 and went to Buffy's room. Buffy was staring blankly at the TV; it looks like she had been crying because she had tear stains on her cheeks. Faith walked to her and sat next to her on the bed.  
  
Faith: Hi B.  
  
Buffy (Shaky and cracky) Hi.  
  
Faith: Are you ok?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I guess.  
  
Faith: B, I heard you and Spike broke up.  
  
Buffy: (Tears) Yeah, I guess we did break up.  
  
Faith: Are you gonna be okay?  
  
Buffy: (More tears) Yeah, I will.  
  
Faith: Are gonna come with shopping with us today?  
  
Buffy calmed down and wiped off her tears.  
  
Buffy: I don't think I'm going to the prom, I mean I don't even have a date.  
  
Faith: B, you gotta get over him, the best way is going to the prom, get your mind off of him, it's gonna be okay.  
  
Buffy sighed.  
  
Buffy: I just miss him.  
  
Faith: I know Buffy, I know. (She tapped on the night table next to her) Come on... get dressed Cordy will be here soon.  
  
Buffy: Okay, I'll go.  
  
Faith: Good, I'm glad.  
  
She gave her sister a hug.  
  
They got dressed and waited downstairs for Cordelia and Willow to arrive. Buffy was a bit down but feeling better. Angel walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Faith followed him in promising Buffy she would be back. Angel kissed her.  
  
Angel: Hey.  
  
Faith: Hey, have you seen Spike?  
  
Angel: No, haven't seen him since the party, maybe he's at Xander's or Wes'.  
  
Faith: Maybe you're right, thanks.  
  
Angel: Why do you wanna know?  
  
Faith: Well, he broke up with Buffy last night. She's really heart broken.  
  
Angel: Man, that's too bad, he really liked her.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Faith: Hey, that must be Cordy and Will, I gotta go k'.  
  
Angel: No problem.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. She waved and opened the door. It was Cordelia and Willow.  
  
Willow: Ready?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, come on, let's go.  
  
They walked out the door and hopped in Cordelia's car ready for a long day of shopping.  
  
~~~  
  
They drove to the store, and found many dresses. Buffy was still sad but didn't show it as much anymore. They began trying on dresses after many hours of looking through the large store. Cordelia decided on a black dress, Willow got a dark green dress, Faith a maroon dress and Buffy a dark blue dress. She swore she would have fun the night of the prom, even if it wasn't with Spike. They got lunch after, all girls trying to cheer Buffy up, but it was no use, she was nothing with out him, hopefully she would be okay for prom tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: What do you think? Next chappy, prom!!!!! What will happen? oh the possibilities! Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. the one

Chapter 17: A/N: Hey everyone! I got some of your reviews, lol, I know it's sad right now but it will get better, promise. R+R= me very happy!!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Prom Night:  
  
Buffy was still sad and she had not seen Spike since the night he broke up with her. She would cry ever so often and really missed him. Faith and Angel were happy as ever. It was 1 hours before prom and Buffy was in Faith's room getting ready. Faith had slipped into her beautiful maroon colored dress. It was a low cut square neck with spaghetti straps. She put on a pair of cute maroon strappy sandals. She put her curly hair up in a French twist with few hairs out.  
  
Buffy: You look awesome Faith.  
  
Faith: Thanks B. Your turn, get dressed.  
  
Buffy: Faith, I dunno if this is such a good idea, I mean... I might just stay here and watch over Dawn...  
  
Faith: No, You're coming! Dawn is staying another day at Janice's. Now get ready, you need to get over him.  
  
Buffy: Faith, he's the father of my baby, how am I suppose to get over him?!  
  
She began to tear up, her voice cracking.  
  
Faith: Well, I guess you really can't... at least has some fun... I mean...  
  
Buffy was crying again.  
  
Buffy: I miss him so much.  
  
Faith sat beside her on the bed stroking her hair.  
  
Buffy: B, that's why it's important for you to go, get your mind off of him, now come on, get dressed, we're gonna have a ball.  
  
Buffy nodded wiping off her tears. She stood up, unzipping the dress and changing. About 10 minutes later she was done. She looked gorgeous. She wore a dark blue dress. It was spaghetti strap, and very flowy with a trial in the back. She had a shall that wrapped around her arms and wore blue strappy sandals to match. She put her straight hair up leaving few strands out that she manually curled.  
  
Faith: Buffy, you look gorgeous.  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
There was a honk outside.  
  
Faith: That must be the limo, ready?  
  
Buffy exhaled.  
  
Buffy: More than ever, come on.  
  
They went downstairs and opened the door to find a limo. They walked to the limo and hopped in. Xander, Wesley, Willow and Cordelia were in it.  
  
Cordelia: Hi guys, where's Angel?  
  
Faith: Hi um... he said he would meet me there because he wanted to wait to see me.  
  
Willow: Oh, You guys look gorgeous!  
  
Buffy seemed to be in deep thought because she didn't say anything the whole time, probably thinking about Spike Faith thought.  
  
Faith: Thanks.  
  
About 20 minutes later they got to the school. They stepped out of the limo and walked to the gym. Willow of course walked in with Xander and Cordelia walked in with Wesley. Faith met up with Angel in the front and they walked in together, him saying she was beautiful and Buffy walked in alone. She felt like a 3rd wheel. Well technically a 4th wheel, but she felt alone and sad. An hour into the prom, he friends left her to dance with their dates. It was a nice song. Buffy sat silently watching everyone else dance while she sat alone, heart broken and depressed.  
  
~ Don't tell me how I had a vision That this day would come to be Call it luck, call it intuition Here I am (here we are), isn't that enough For a little bit of reality Fate is good, fate can be real If you believe it's what you feel  
  
~Oh, what a moment When I looked into you eyes I knew I got the prize Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise  
  
~It only took a minute, to let you in my life It only took a minute, for me to realize It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
Buffy sat there listening to the lyrics of the song. A tear fell down her cheek.  
  
~Time and time again, boy I've always been The only one who think things through You got a hold on me, set me free Who would've known that out of the blue?  
  
~I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night With just one look at you I knew that everything would be all right  
  
~It only took a minute, to let you in my life It only took a minute, for me to realize It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
It was true, she loved Spike, she did and he wasn't there for her to tell him. It took her so long to figure out he was the one. A few more tears fell.  
  
~Here I am, isn't that a vision Here I am, isn't that a vision  
  
~Oh, what a moment When I looked into you eyes I knew I got the prize Oh, baby, what a sweet surprise  
  
~It only took a minute, to let you in my life It only took a minute, for me to realize It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do It only to a minute to fall in love with you  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore and ran to the bathroom and cried. She wanted him back. After a few minutes, she calmed down; she silently walked back and sat in a chair while everybody else danced to the new song that was on the speakers. Sitting quietly, she saw it...  
  
~Of all the things I believe in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
tears from behind my eyes  
  
but I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
It was him... Spike. He was walking in through the entrance. He wore a black tux. He was walking toward her, with a small, sad grin. Buffy let out once again, a single tear run down her cheek but couldn't help but smile at him too. She was always weak when it came to Spike.  
  
~I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
Spike walked up to her taking her hand.  
  
Spike: May I take this dance?  
  
Buffy: (Single tear) Yes... you may.  
  
He walked her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She layed her head on his chest. They swayed to the music.  
  
~Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I love  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
~I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right  
  
~Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
~Ohhh yeah  
  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time  
  
~Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
~Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Spike whispered in her ear.  
  
Spike: Luv, I'm sorry, I was wrong and if...  
  
Buffy: (Tears) Shhh, it's ok.  
  
~We the stars fall and I lie awake  
  
Your my shooting star  
  
Buffy: (Tears) I love you... William.  
  
He smiled wide and kissed her deeply. Everyone around them cheered. He gave her a giant hug and kissed her again deeply.  
  
Spike: I love you too Buffy.  
  
She smiled sniffling.  
  
Buffy: I missed you.  
  
Spike: I did do... and I did a lot of thinking... I can't live without you Buffy. I tried to think of other things but you're all I could think of.  
  
Buffy smiled again.  
  
The music stopped and someone stepped on stage. It was girl holding a piece of paper. She tapped the microphone and began to speak.  
  
Girl: Hi everyone, I'm glad you're all having fun but it's time for king and queen 1st dance. Now brace yourselves. For king...  
  
All the guys crossed their fingers hopping it was them but Spike was to busy kissing Buffy deeply.  
  
Girl: William 'Spike' Giles!  
  
All the girls clapped, he was one of the most handsome guys in school. Buffy broke the kiss with Spike whining,  
  
Buffy: They just called you king! Go up.  
  
Spike: Oook.  
  
He gave her one last kiss and walked up the stage waiting to se who the queen was, hoping it was Buffy.  
  
Girl: And the queen... oh, well... it's seems to be a tie... Buffy Summers and Faith Summers.  
  
Faith looked at Buffy and Buffy looked back at Faith. People cheered.  
  
Buffy: Faith, you go on...  
  
Faith: No... I want you to... go on.  
  
Buffy: Are you sure?  
  
Faith: Totally and completely positive.  
  
Buffy smiled and walked up to the stage, Spike took her hand. He whispered to her...  
  
Spike: You look gorgeous Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Thank you, you look awesome too.  
  
He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Girl: Time for the king and queen dance.  
  
They got on the dance floor and danced slowly to the song that played, he held her close.  
  
~ I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping,  
  
While you are far away and dreaming,  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever,  
  
Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure,  
  
Buffy just lyed her head on his chest as they swayed to the beat of the music. He held her close.  
  
~I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
~Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,  
  
And I wondering what you are dreaming,  
  
Wondering if it's me you are seeing,  
  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,  
  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever forever  
  
~I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
He looked down at Buffy and he swore he saw a tear but all he could do was smile at her. He did it, he got her back, the one.  
  
~And I don't want to miss one smile,  
  
I don't want to miss one kiss,  
  
I just want to be with you right here with you,  
  
Just like this, I just want to hold you close,  
  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment,  
  
For all of the rest of time  
  
~I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,  
  
Cause I miss you baby, And I don't want to miss a thing,  
  
Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,  
  
I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
  
The song ended and everyone clapped, he kissed her and led her off the dance floor to where Faith stood.  
  
Buffy: Thanks Faith.  
  
Faith: Anything for you B... anything.  
  
~~~  
  
A couple hours later the prom ended. Spike drove Buffy home in his convertible, her falling asleep on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead.  
  
Spike: love you Buffy. I really do, I know it now.  
  
In her head she swore she head him say this but ignored it. I love him so much was all she could think and she knew her life would be wonderful now that Spike was by her side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The End... just kidding.... hahahaha, more to come! Review pleez!!!!! Oh, if you are wondering, the 1st song was only took a minute by mandy moore, the 2nd song was goodbye to you by michelle branch and the 3rd song was don't wanna miss one thing by aerosmith. 


	18. planning

Chapter 18: Thanks guys for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm going on a trip in early July and we were getting some stuff (shopping! Lol!) Anyway... It makes me happy all of you people like my story. Enjoy and R+R!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up in Spike's bed. She was in a pair of her short blue boxers and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Her hair had straightened out and was in a ponytail. She layed in the arms of Spike who had no shirt. His hair was curly and messy. She smiled. She didn't no he had curly hair. He smiled at her in his arms.  
  
Spike: Hey cutie.  
  
Buffy: Hi. What time is it?  
  
Spike: 5:45.  
  
Buffy: Whoa, it's early.  
  
Spike: Yeah.  
  
Buffy ran one of her hands through his curly locks.  
  
Buffy: I didn't know you had curly hair?  
  
Spike: Yea, I hide it well.  
  
She giggled and yawned.  
  
Buffy: I don't remember changing last night?  
  
Spike: Oooh... I sure do.  
  
He had a big grin and chuckled. She smiled hitting him playfully in the arm.  
  
Spike: No really... you fell asleep. I changed you innocently. Swear.  
  
Buffy giggled and then yawned again.  
  
Spike: Come on luv, go to sleep, it's early.  
  
Buffy: No... I'm not... (Yawn) tired.  
  
Within seconds she fell asleep followed by Spike soon after.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy up around 11:30. Spike was still sleeping. She quietly climbed out of bed, trying not to wake up Spike. She took a quick shower, got dressed in a pair of comfy jean shorts and a pink t-shirt with a pair of matching flip flops. She couldn't decide to do with her hair so she left it loose and to be creative; put the part in a zig~zags, curling the ends. She went down stairs where Faith was sitting on the couch with Dawn talking. She wore a pair of black shorts, a black t-shirt and a pair of black flip-flops. Her curly hair was left loose.  
  
Buffy: Hi Dawn. You're back early.  
  
Dawn: Yeah, it was real fun.  
  
Buffy: That's nice. I'm glad.  
  
She sat on the couch next to them.  
  
Buffy: Where are Mr. and Mrs. Giles?  
  
Faith: They went into work early, Angel had work too.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok. Work?! Oh god! Faith, you know we have work right?!  
  
Faith: B, don't worry... we're probable fired by now.  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy: I guess you're right. Faith...  
  
Faith: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: I think we need to tell Dawn.  
  
Faith: About what... oh. I guess... ok.  
  
Dawn: Tell me what?  
  
Buffy: Dawn... we have something to tell you.  
  
Dawn: What is it? Are you guys ok?  
  
Buffy: Ok... Dawn... me and Faith are... are...  
  
Faith: are... well... um... let's just say you're gonna be an aunt.  
  
Dawn: Huh? That's only possible if you're preg... oh.  
  
Dawn looked down. She looked hurt.  
  
Dawn: Both of you?  
  
Buffy: Uh... yea.  
  
Dawn was getting angry.  
  
Dawn: Why didn't you tell me?! I bet everybody else knows right?  
  
Faith: Dawn, we...  
  
Dawn: No... I'm your sister, I have aright to know, and I can't believe you wouldn't tell me first. I mean mom's gone... (She began to tear up) and dad... I'm you guys only family.  
  
Buffy: Dawnie...  
  
Dawn: No...  
  
Dawn ran up the stairs and went to her room closing the door behind.  
  
Faith: That went better than I thought.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
The phone rang. Buffy picked it up.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Cordelia: Hi Buffy, it's me Cordy.  
  
Buffy: Oh hi. Hold on.  
  
Buffy put down the phone next to her on the coffee table and put on the speaker phone so Faith could hear too.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Cordelia: Ok... my dad says we can have the beach condo for a few days this week, like I told you. You guys are in right?  
  
Faith: Defiantly! It's gonna be awesome.  
  
Cordelia: Well, we have to leave in a day because mom wants to go on a cruise with dad and she wants me home before they leave. So we have about 4 or 5 days there.  
  
Buffy: That's fine. Willow's going right?  
  
Cordelia: At first her mom wouldn't let her but after a while of asking and asking she finally agreed so yea.  
  
Faith: Cool.  
  
Cordelia: Um... ask Spike and Angel to come too. Wes and Xander are coming also.  
  
Buffy: Gotcha.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, so start packing and we should be there to pick you guys up tomorrow.  
  
Faith: Ok, oh Cordy?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah?  
  
Faith: How the hell is everyone gonna fit in one car.  
  
Cordelia: Don't worry, I got it covered. Daddy's is gonna lend me his Explorer. It has to front seats. The back seat and in the trunk it...  
  
Buffy: The trunk?!  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, it has fold up seats... don't worry... it's only like an hour and a half drive.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok.  
  
Cordelia: Well, I gotta go pack and stuff. Bye guys.  
  
Faith: Bye CC.  
  
Buffy: Bye Cordy.  
  
Cordelia: Bye.  
  
She hung up the phone and so did Buffy.  
  
Faith: Well, sounds like fun. Come on, lets pack, what else is there to do.  
  
Buffy: Ok, come on.  
  
~~~  
  
First was Buffy's room. Faith helped her pick out outfits. She decided on a couple pair of shorts, skirts, tank tops, t-shirts, flip flops, bathing suits and sandals. She put her make up in her make up case and threw it in her bag. After she finished her bag, they went on to Faith's room doing the exact same thing. Buffy sat on her bed while Faith decided on bath suits.  
  
Buffy: Oh shit, you know what I just realized?  
  
Faith: What? Oh... I know...  
  
Buffy and Faith: (at the exact same time) Dawn.  
  
Buffy: What're we gonna do?  
  
Faith: Um... I have no clue... wait, I got it!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Faith: You know Winifred Burkle from school?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, what about her?  
  
Faith picked out her bathing suit and threw it in the bad sitting on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
Faith: Well, she has a little sister named Anya. She's about Dawn's age. She can stay there for a few days.  
  
Buffy: Oh, yea, that's good. I heard Anya was Dawn's friend anyways.  
  
Faith: Yeah. Well we have to call her and ask her first.  
  
Buffy: I'll do it... keep on packing.  
  
Faith did as she was asked and Buffy picked up the phone tat was next to Faith's bed on her night stand. Buffy stopped when she realized she didn't have the number.  
  
Buffy: What's the number? I don't have it.  
  
Faith: Um... you see that book by my bed? That's my address book. Her number is in there.  
  
Buffy picked up the book, found the number and dialed it. A girl picked up the phone.  
  
Buffy: Hello, is Winifred there?  
  
Girl: Oh, it's me, and everyone calls me Fred.  
  
Buffy: Oh, hi, it's Buffy Summers.  
  
Fred: Who? I'm sorry, I don't remember you.  
  
Buffy: You were in my science class this year.  
  
Fred: I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: I sat 2 seats in front of you.  
  
Fred: I'm sorry.  
  
Faith got annoyed so she took he phone from Buffy's hands.  
  
Faith: Hi Fred, it's me Faith.  
  
Fred: Hey Faith, what's up?  
  
Faith: You know same as always.  
  
Fred: Oh, ok.  
  
Buffy sighed; she couldn't believe she didn't remember her.  
  
Faith: I have a big favor to ask.  
  
Fred: Go on ahead.  
  
Faith: Me and my sister *Buffy*...  
  
Fred: Oh my gosh, that's your sister?  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Fred: Oh, I didn't know that.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
Faith: Well anyways... we have a sister Dawn, she's 13. We have to go out of town and we were wondering if she can stay with you for about 5 days.  
  
Fred: Oh, that's no problem. It'll keep Anya out of my hair.  
  
Faith laughed.  
  
Faith: Well thanks Fred, if it's alright can we drop her off tonight? We have to leave in a early tomorrow and we don't have time.  
  
Fred: No problem. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Faith: Ok, bye.  
  
Fred: Bye, oh and tell Buffy I remember her now and that I'm sorry. Bye.  
  
Faith: Ok, will do... bye.  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Faith: She said she was sorry she didn't remember but...  
  
Buffy: I know, I heard, she talks kinda' loud.  
  
Faith laughed and continued packing. Buffy stood up.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna see if Spike's awake, it's like 12:30 now.  
  
Faith: Ok.  
  
Buffy walked of Faith's room and into Spike's. He was awake and she caught him with his back turned to her, in a pair of black boot cut jeans, black pair of lugz, and no shirt. She starred at his tight muscular upper body until he turned around noticing she was looking at him. He smirked.  
  
Spike: Hey luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She was about to turn away when he caught her by the arms and swung her around, holding her by her arms really close.  
  
Spike: (Smirking) Don't think you're gonna get out of that one so easily.  
  
She laughed and he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He held her and the kiss deepened. She pulled away.  
  
Spike: Hey?  
  
He whined. Buffy laughed, him still holding her.  
  
Buffy: Guess what?  
  
Spike: What luv?  
  
Buffy: You know usually when a person says 'guess what', you're supposed to guess.  
  
Spike: Well, I'm not a guessing person.  
  
She laughed. He loved to she her smile.  
  
Buffy: Well, Cordy got the condo so we can go but we have to leave tomorrow.  
  
Spike: Ok, sounds nice.  
  
Buffy: Cool, well, I finished packing and so did Faith so...  
  
Spike: Ok well, I'll get my stuff together.  
  
Buffy: Ok, how come you're always so calm?  
  
Spike: I don't know. Just the way I am.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok.  
  
Spike: Oh, I gotta work tonight so...  
  
Buffy: Totally fine, just ask if you can take off the next few days.  
  
Spike: Ok, fine with me.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Faith walked in with the phone.  
  
Faith: Well, check out the lust bunnies.  
  
She laughed to herself as they pulled apart still holding onto each other. Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: What do you want?  
  
Faith: Phone... it's Cordelia.  
  
Buffy took the phone from her hands.  
  
Buffy: Hello?  
  
Cordelia: Hey Buffy, tomorrow we're are leaving early so I was thinking if you guys wanted to spend the night so we can leave early tomorrow.  
  
Buffy: Well, I guess, though Spike has to work tonight.  
  
Faith: So does Angel, he has an all day shift.  
  
Cordelia: Well, they can come over after work. So does Wes and Xander.  
  
Buffy: Ok then, see ya tonight, around what time?.  
  
Cordelia: Um... 6 is good. We can have a little fun before the boys come.  
  
Buffy: Ok, cool. Sounds like fun.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, bye.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
They hung up the phone. Faith took it and walked out. Buffy leaned in and kissed Spike.  
  
Buffy: Ok... after work go to Cordy's, we're all spending the night there ok.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
He gave her one last kiss and she walked out to Faith's room. Faith had finished packing and threw her bag to the side.  
  
Faith: Ok, done.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Let's go tell Dawn about it.  
  
Faith: Ok.  
  
They began to walk to Dawn's room. They opened the door and walked in. She was sitting on the bed watching TV.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
She ignored Buffy.  
  
Faith: D, we know you are mad but we're sorry, we were wrong.  
  
It took a while for it to sink in but finally Dawn smiled and hugged both sisters.  
  
Dawn: It's ok. So what are you here for?  
  
Buffy: Well, do you know Anya Burkle?  
  
Dawn: Totally! That's one of my best friends!  
  
Buffy: How would you like to stay there a few days?  
  
Dawn: Oh my god! Totally! Ok!  
  
She was so happy she hugged Buffy again. Buffy laughed.  
  
Faith: Cool, get your stuff together; we're dropping you off a little later.  
  
Dawn: Ok.  
  
Buffy and Faith walked out. They knew they were gonna have a great time. I mean, how could they not?  
  
~~~  
  
6:00 pm:  
  
Spike had dropped both of them off at Cordelia's and went to work. They had already dropped the ecstatic Dawn off at Anya's and they walked up the drive way of Cordelia's home. They knocked on the door to find a very happy Willow laughing hysterically to open the door.  
  
Buffy: Hi Will... why are you so happy? Oh gosh... were you drinking caffeine again? I told you about that... it's makes you all...  
  
Willow: No... me and Cordy are watching a movie. It just ended.  
  
Buffy: Oh.  
  
Willow opened the door wider to let both of them in. Cordelia greeted them.  
  
Cordelia: Hi guys. You can put your bag in any of the rooms upstairs.  
  
Faith: Ok... thanks, here B, give me your bag to put up in the bedroom.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
She handed her the bag and Faith took it going up the long mansion stairs. Buffy sat on the couch with both girls. Within seconds Faith came back down the stairs and sat next to all of them on the floor because there was no more room on the couch.  
  
Faith: And I get shafted to the floor.  
  
Cordelia: You're youngest, young bones are strongest.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Willow: So what are we gonna do?  
  
Cordelia: Let's play a game.  
  
Buffy: What game... and not that game 'Life', you always wanna play that game.  
  
Faith: How 'bout 'Uno'?  
  
Willow: Cool.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Cordelia: Let me get the cards.  
  
She stood up going into the closet and pulling out the card game.  
  
Cordelia: Come on; help me move the coffee table.  
  
Buffy: Too much strain.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
Willow sighed and walked to the other side of the table helping Cordelia move it out of the middle of the huge room. They all sat on the floor.  
  
Buffy: Ooh, get popcorn.  
  
Faith: And put music on, too quiet.  
  
Cordelia: You know you guys are asking too much. I'll put the music, Willow, popcorn is in the pantry.  
  
Willow: On it.  
  
Willow walked to the kitchen and Cordelia walked to the stereo slipping in a c.d. A few minutes later Willow came back with a bowl of popcorn and they all sat down, Faith passing out the cards.  
  
*You know everything that I'm afraid of You do everything I wish I did Everybody wants you, everybody loves you  
  
*I know I should tell you how I fell I wish everyone would disappear Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me And I'm too shy to say  
  
They played the game laughing, eating popcorn and having a fun time.  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush When I'm with you Ooh, I've got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
*You know, I'm the one that you can talk to And sometimes you tell me thing that I don't want to know I just want to hold you And you say exactly how you feel about her And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way  
  
*Ooh, I got a crush on you I hope you feel the way that I do I get a rush When I'm with you Ooh, I've got a crush on you A crush on you  
  
*Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows I've got a crush on you A crush on you, I got a crush  
  
*You say everything that no one says But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel I will always want you, I will always love you I've got a crush...  
  
The next few hours they played games, talked and laughed. It was now 10:30 and the door bell rang. It was probably the guys, let the fun begin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, how do you like it? Next chapter should be up very soon, no worries :)! Pleez review, I'm not getting that many, ;( !!!!!! 


	19. let the fun begin

Chapter 19: A/N: Hi everyone! Told you this chapter would come up quicker than last time! :) Review and let me know, :).  
  
Cordelia walked to the door opening it up. It was Angel, Xander and Wesley with their bags.  
  
Cordelia: Hi guys.  
  
Angel: Hi Cordy. Faith is here right?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, they're all here. You can put your bags upstairs.  
  
Angel and Xander walked in and she stood in front of Wesley.  
  
Wesley: Hey?!  
  
Cordelia: Not with out a kiss.  
  
Wesley: (Smiling) I can work that.  
  
She smiled and he bent down and kissed her. She was satisfied and let him in, closing the door behind. Wesley went upstairs and put his bag in one of the guest rooms. Within in a few minutes he came back down were everyone sat on the floor talking and laughing. Faith sat in Angel's lap and Willow in Xander's. Cordelia leaned against Wesley, him wrapping his arms around her. Buffy sat alone, lying on the floor against a pillow.  
  
Buffy: So...  
  
Cordelia: So...  
  
Willow: What do you guys wanna do?  
  
Faith: I dunno...  
  
Xander: That sounds fun; (Sarcastically) let's do that!  
  
Willow: How about we...  
  
Just then the door bell rang. No one got up.  
  
Willow: Someone open the door.  
  
Faith: That's ok.  
  
They all just sat there as the door bell rang again. Buffy groaned loud and stood up going for the door as everyone else smiled happily. She opened the door and Spike stood there.  
  
Buffy: Hi! What are you doing here?  
  
Spike: They let me out early.  
  
Buffy: That's great!  
  
She jumped up and kissed him. After the kiss ended he walked in with his bag and Buffy holding his hand.  
  
Faith: Hey Spike, I thought you had to work?  
  
Spike: Got off early.  
  
Faith: Oh.  
  
Cordelia: What are we gonna do now?  
  
~~~  
  
2 hours later:  
  
It was now 12:35 pm. Music blasting and 2 games going on. Faith, Spike, Angel and Wesley were playing poker while Buffy, Xander, Willow and Cordelia played Monopoly.  
  
Spike: Ha! I won! Pay up Faithy. And you said you could beat me!  
  
Faith rolled her eyes giving him his money.  
  
Wesley: You know I think you cheat Spike.  
  
Spike: No, it's just skill.  
  
Angel: Yeah... right.  
  
They continued dealing the cards and playing the games. Willow, Buffy, Cordelia and Xander continued the game they were playing.  
  
Xander: My turn and I'm so gonna win.  
  
He rolled double 3's. He moved his three. He rolled again; he got a double 5 and moved again.  
  
Willow: If you get another double you go to jail and you sold your get out of jail free card because you wanted more money.  
  
Xander: Please Will, I'm not gonna get 3 double in a row.  
  
He rolled and he got a pair of double 6's.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, right. I think Will was right.  
  
Cordelia: Go to jail mister.  
  
He moved his little car to jail and it was Buffy's turn. She rolled a 2 and 6. She moved her little doggy landing on the just visiting jail space.  
  
Buffy: Hi Xander, just visiting your future home.  
  
Cordelia and Willow laughed.  
  
Xander: Yeah, yeah, what ever.  
  
Willow: Ok, my turn no...  
  
Faith: Hell yeah! I won! I won!  
  
Faith yelled out in her game of poker loudly and very happy.  
  
Faith: Pay up Spikey. Looks like you're not the best after all.  
  
Spike: It was only luck.  
  
He said handing her the money she won.  
  
Angel: I dunno Spike, she might have you topped.  
  
Wesley: Yeah.  
  
Spike: Yeah, yeah, what ever.  
  
~~~  
  
About 2 hours later:  
  
They got tired of playing monopoly and Spike losing poker so they just sat and lyed down in the middle of the floor. It was about 2:35 and no one was tired yet.  
  
Buffy: So... the famous question again, 'what are we gonna do now'?  
  
Willow: Oooh, let's bake cookies!  
  
Buffy, Faith and Cordelia laughed.  
  
Spike: Yeah, you girls go do that. We'll stay here.  
  
Buffy: Ok, it'll be fun.  
  
Cordelia: Ok.  
  
Buffy scooted over to Spike and kissed him deeply. He hugged her and ran a hand over her stomach and whispered in her ear.  
  
Spike: Our baby.  
  
She smiled. She liked how that sounded. 'Our baby'.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, 'our baby'.  
  
He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she stood up and followed the girls into the giant kitchen.  
  
Wesley: Hey Spike, in for Buffy eh'?  
  
Spike: Yes, I really am.  
  
Wesley: We all know how you feel.  
  
Angel: We sure do.  
  
Xander: Yeah.  
  
~~~  
  
In the Kitchen:  
  
Buffy: Ok, so how do we make cookies?  
  
Faith: Well, we use flour.  
  
Willow: And sugar.  
  
Cordelia: Oh god, you guys don't know how to make cookies?  
  
Faith: Not really. In our house, we always bought the already made ones and all you had to do was pop it in the oven.  
  
Willow: So did I.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, my mom has recipe books. Look in one of them.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
She went to the bakers rack in the kitchen and pulled out a book with lots of recipes. She pulled one out for cookies.  
  
Buffy: Ingredients: Um... Eggs, flour, sugar, water, butter, vanilla, chocolate chips walnuts and a few other ingredients.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, we can do that right?  
  
Faith: Yeah... right... Buffy and cooking? Not mixy things.  
  
Buffy: What ever. I'll get the flour.  
  
Faith: I got sugar.  
  
Willow: I got butter.  
  
Cordelia: And I got the chocolate chips and vanilla.  
  
Buffy walked over to the side counter and got the flour container opening it to make sure it was flour she began walking and bumped into Faith and spilling almost all the flour all over her black shirt and shorts. Faith screamed out it surprise and shock. she was totally covered, her hair, clothes and skin.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god! Faith, I'm so sor...  
  
But before she could apologize Faith had taken the container form her hand and poured in all over Buffy. She screamed also in surprise. She too was covered, completely white, her hair, her pink clothes and skin. Willow and Cordelia busted out laughing. Buffy and Faith walked over to them and since the flour jar was now empty they pour the sugar all over them. The jumped, both covered in sugar.  
  
Willow: Oh my gosh!  
  
Cordelia: I can not believe you guys.  
  
They busted out laughing.  
  
Faith: I told you Buffy and cooking are un-mixy things.  
  
The guys came in the kitchen to find them covered in sugar and flour historically laughing.  
  
Xander: So, I guess the cookie thing is checked off the list?  
  
Willow: (laughing) Yeah.  
  
Buffy: Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower guys.  
  
Faith: No you are not, I am. You're the one who spilled flour on me.  
  
Buffy: Well, I am older.  
  
Faith: To bad.  
  
Cordelia: There are like 4 showers in my house, pick one.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Buffy: I'll be out soon.  
  
Faith: Yeah.  
  
They left the kitchen going up the stairs to 2 of the 4 showers in the mansion.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, me too, Willow, there is a shower in that bathroom in the next room, you can go in there.  
  
Willow: Ok, thanks.  
  
They went there separate ways to take showers and left the guys in the kitchen. They left the mess going back to the living room and watching TV. About 30 minutes later they finished their showers and got in their pajamas coming down to clean up the mess in the kitchen. It only took about 20 minutes and they went back to the living room with the guys. Buffy sat on Spike's lap and layed her head on his chest, yawning.  
  
Spike: Luv, it's around 3:30, let's get you to bed.  
  
Buffy: No, I'm not tired.  
  
Spike: Here we go again... Buffy, come on.  
  
Buffy: Really Spike I'm not...  
  
She fell asleep again. He stood up taking Buffy in his arms.  
  
Spike: Well all, I'm out. Good night.  
  
Faith: Yeah, I'm out too.  
  
Angel: Yeah.  
  
Xander: And everyone else here too. So good night.  
  
Spike took the sleeping Buffy lightly up the stairs trying not to wake her up. He came to the room where she and him would share for the night and placed her on the bed lightly. He took off his jeans, boots ,t-shirt and was left in a pair of black silk boxers and black ankle socks. He climbed into bed, got under the covers with her and Buffy woke up slightly yawning.  
  
Buffy: Hey.  
  
Spike: Hey, come on, bed time.  
  
Buffy: Mmm, I like Spikey with no shirt.  
  
Spike kissed her forehead and she layed on his bare chest.  
  
Spike: Luv, promise, you're gonna see a lot more of me like this.  
  
He grinned and she laughed a bit, cuddling into Spike.  
  
Buffy: I really hope.  
  
She fell asleep and so did Spike soon after, to be waked early the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, short chapter but I was tired and wanted to post it up quickly. Next chapter, wake up call and getting there. :) !!!! Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	20. not lost, just a little confused

Chapter 20: A/N: Hi everyone! I'm glad most of you like my story. Though one person said my story was ok and they had seen much better, I'm really trying. It's my first real fic. I only have one more fic and it's a fic-let so I'm trying. Anyways... thanks to all the reviews!!!! I really appreciate them. It makes me happy! Lol. Thanks again and here is the next chapter.  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up around 8:30 and got out of bed quietly trying not to wake up Spike but it was no use, he already woke up slightly yawning.  
  
Spike: Hi luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
She went into her suit case and pulled out a pair of white cotton shorts and a black spaghetti strap tank top over a white one. She put on a white pair of flip flops and threw her hair in 2 french braids. When she was done she sat down next to Spike.  
  
Buffy: Ok, come on, get dressed.  
  
Spike groaned.  
  
Spike: Fine.  
  
He climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight light grey shirt and a pair of black Lugz. He put his hair messy/spikey and sat on the bed next to Buffy.  
  
Spike: Happy?  
  
Buffy: Very, come on.  
  
She took his hand and led him out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith woke up while Angel walked into her room.  
  
Faith: Hey, didn't you sleep here last night?  
  
Angel: Yeah, of course I did but nature called.  
  
Faith giggled.  
  
Faith: Oh.  
  
She jumped out of bed throwing on a short dark grey cotton skirt, a light blue spaghetti strap t shirt that said bad gurl and a pair of light blue flip flops. She threw her hair in a pony tail. Angel watched her get dressed and smiled. He got up putting on a pair of black jeans, a pair of black boots and black tight black tank top. She sat on the bed and when he finshed with is hair and clothes he sat next to her.  
  
Angel: Faith?  
  
Faith: Yeah?  
  
Angel: You're happy right?  
  
Faith: What? Of course I am, you...  
  
Angel layed a hand on her slim stomach.  
  
Angel: I mean about the baby.  
  
Faith: I guess so... I mean I wanted to wait to have a baby but I am happy. I can't wait to see what this little baby boy or baby girl will turn out to be, you know?  
  
She spoke in low tones and Angel kissed her cheek.  
  
Angel: Yeah, I know. I'm just afraid of being... being responsible for this baby and it's life.  
  
Faith: Angel... I promise, it's going to be alright. Trust me.  
  
Angel: Already do.  
  
She smiled and kissed him and he stood up taking her hand.  
  
Angel: Come on; let's go get something to eat.  
  
They walked down the mansion stairs and entered the kitchen where everyone was eating breakfast.  
  
Willow: Hey Faith, Angel.  
  
Angel: Hi.  
  
Faith: Hey Will.  
  
They sat and all ate breakfast quickly. When finished they put their plates in the sink.  
  
Cordelia: Hey, so are we gonna go?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, let me grab my stuff.  
  
Willow: Yeah, me too.  
  
About 20 minutes later they had all their stuff and put it in the Cordy's father's Explorer they would take. It was time to go. They stood in front of the locked house's drive way.  
  
Cordelia: Who's driving?  
  
No one answered. After a few minutes of waiting Spike snapped and couldn't stand the silence. He groaned.  
  
Spike: I guess I will.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, here.  
  
She handed him the keys and he hopped in with Angel on his passenger side. In the second row sat Faith, Buffy and Willow and Cordelia, Xander and Wesley sat in the trunk with the fold down seats. Once everyone was in Spike backed out of the drive way and headed to Cordelia's condo they would be at for a few days.  
  
~~~  
  
10 minutes into the trip:  
  
No one had talked since they left the house. Not once and the radio is off.  
  
Faith: I can't take! Some one talk! Or turn on the radio!  
  
She practically yelled making everyone jump.  
  
Spike: Ok... calm down there pet.  
  
Faith: It's just I'm not use to it so quiet. At my house it was always loud and stuff.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
It got quiet again and Angel turned on the radio. A song came on.  
  
*[Ja Rule]  
  
Murda Inc  
  
Haha it must be the ass  
  
That got me like that  
  
If it get any fatter  
  
Man the rule gonna hafta get at her  
  
And our situation won't matter  
  
I come to make you smile  
  
In the freakiest manners  
  
J to the L-O  
  
Hello, no I'm not Ley Harvery Oswald  
  
I'm the rule in the shot call  
  
Off the wall  
  
Like MJ in his early days  
  
It's the Inc. and Lopez now  
  
Faith: Oooh, I love this song!  
  
She sung along to the words soon joined by Xander and Cordelia.  
  
*[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
It's been awhile since you came around  
  
Now ya wanna see what's goin' down  
  
Tryin' to tell me how ya want my time  
  
Tryin' to tell me how I'm on your mind (on your mind)  
  
See it never had to be this way  
  
You should of never played the games you played  
  
Now I'm seein' that you're kinda lame  
  
Knowin how the situation changed *[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny *[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
I remember how you walked away  
  
Even when I tried to call your name  
  
See at first I didn't understand  
  
Now you're lookin' like a lonely man (lonely man)  
  
I remember how you did me wrong  
  
And now you're hurtin' cuz my love is gone  
  
Everybody gets a chance to burn  
  
You can take it as a lesson learned *[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny *[Caddillac Tah]  
  
C-A double D, Hi  
  
Double dose my  
  
Fly by, red line  
  
Touch the roast side  
  
Oh I, never been a sucker for chill Ja  
  
Spit the ism, hit em, get rid of em, and you know Tah  
  
Get it gully, and ain't that funny  
  
How they want me, see me workin' wit money  
  
But Cali ain't a dummy  
  
What these brodies want from me?  
  
Cos all I got is G, J.Lo  
  
And Murda I.N.C. *[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
I really wish you wouldn't send me gifts  
  
Tryin' to make me sit and reminisce  
  
Tryin' to blind me with your bling bling  
  
Thought I told you love don't cost a thing  
  
(love don't cost a thing)  
  
Hope you realize that now I'm through  
  
And I don't ever wanna hear from you  
  
I had enough of bein' there for you  
  
Now I'm laughin' while you play the fool *[Jennifer Lopez]  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, now I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
Baby that you want me, when you had me  
  
Love is crazy, I'm glad I can smile and say  
  
Ain't it funny  
  
*[J.Lo]  
  
Baby, is that you're girlfriend  
  
I got my boyfriend *[J.Lo and Ja Rule]  
  
But maybe we can be friends  
  
La da da da da da *[J.Lo]  
  
Baby, I got my boyfriend  
  
Is that your girlfriend *[J.Lo and Ja Rule]  
  
maybe we can be friends  
  
La da da da da da The song ended and Faith, Xander and Cordelia stopped singing. Wesley: God, Faith, you knew all the words. Buffy: What can you say, she was born with a radio attached to her head. He laughed. They sat there listening to the radio for about 20 minutes. Buffy was getting impatient. Buffy: Are we there yet? Spike: Bloody hell woman, we've only been driving for 30 minutes. Buffy groaned. Buffy: It felt like we've been driving for hours. Willow: It sure has. Buffy looked out the window as the palm trees and cars passed her by. She went into her tote pulling out a little bag of chips and eating them silently. Willow who sat next to Buffy took a chip from her bag. Buffy: Hey! Willow just smiled and popped the chip in her mouth. Buffy continued looking out the window and eating her chips when she felt someone take the chip bag out of her hands. It was Faith who was sitting on the other side of Willow. Buffy: Hey! Faith: Hey nothing. She ate the chips, sharing them with Willow. Buffy: Fine, be like that. She went inside her tote bag pulling out 6 more bags of chips giving Wesley, Xander, Cordelia, Angel, Spike and herself the same size bags of chips. Faith and Willow: Hey! Buffy gave them an evil glare. Buffy: That is what you get... taking my chips like that. They laughed and Buffy pulled out another bag of chips and handed it to them. Buffy: Here. Faith: Thanks B. Buffy: Yeah. You better say thanks. Buffy was kidding and Faith laughed. Faith: Yeah... right. ~~~ 2 hour later: Buffy: Spike! Just stop and ask for directions if you're lost! Spike: Buffy... I told you... I'm not lost just a little... Faith, Cordelia, Angel, Xander, Willow and Wesley: Confused. Spike: Seem they catch along well. Buffy: God Spike, would you just stop? Spike: Would that make you happy? Buffy: Yes. Spike: Then no. Buffy gave him a glare that would kill and Spike saw it in his mirror. He groaned. Spike: Fine, fine! I'll stop. There were cheers from everyone. He stopped at the nearest gas station and asked someone. Within seconds he came back into the car. Faith: What'd they say? Spike: We passed by the bloody entrance like 5 times. I know where it is. Its 5 minutes away from here. Willow: Thank god. I'm tired of sitting, my bottom hurts. 20 minutes later: Angel: Damn Spike, thought you said it was 5 minutes from the gas station? Spike: I did but... Angel: No excuses. Park in that parking lot over there, I'm taking over. Buffy: Thank you Angel. Angel flashed her a smile. Spike parked in the parking lot and Angel had pointed to and hopped out trading spots with Angel, Angel now having the wheel. Wesley: Let us just bloody pray he knows where he's going. Xander: Yeah... right. ~~~ Within 10 minutes Angel had found the beach condo and parked. Willow: You're my hero Angel. Cordelia: Yea, I know right. Buffy bolted out the door to stretch her legs followed by everyone else. Buffy: Wow Cordy, this is a nice place. She admired the huge condo. Willow: Yeah, I love it. Cordelia: Thanks. Wesley and Xander began taking out the luggage as everyone else admired the ocean front. Xander: Well this sucks. Wesley: You're not kidding. They took the luggage and put it inside. Then going outside where everyone still stood talking and admiring the waves. Wesley: You're welcome! Cordelia: Huh? Oh, yea, thanks Wes. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. Faith: Come on, let's go inside. They all walked inside admiring the huge condo. It had a huge kitchen, living room and had an upstairs where the bedrooms were. Buffy took Spike by the hand. Buffy: Come on, let's change, we're going to the beach. Faith: Sounds like fun, who's in? Willow: I am! So is Xander. Cordelia: Yeah, we are too. She said including Wesley in her statement. Buffy: Ok, cool, time to have some fun. After that long ass car ride we should have a bit of fun. Spike: Ha bloody ha pet. Buffy smiled and leaned up kissing him before going up the stairs and change into her bathing suit. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter many of you requested, thanks and keep reviewing. 


	21. baby talk and past lives

Chapter 21: A/N: Here you go everyone. Hope you enjoy!!!!! Review!!!!  
  
That night Buffy and Spike walked down the beach holding hands. She wore an orange, yellow and pink tankini with a matching wrap around sarong. Spike was wearing a pair of black shorts with no t shirt. The moonlight bounced off the ocean waves and it was very beautiful. Everyone else had gone inside earlier.  
  
Spike: So...  
  
Buffy: So... I thought about some baby names.  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
Spike: What do you have?  
  
Buffy: Well if it's a girl... I think Aimee spelled A-I-M-E-E instead of A- M-Y...  
  
He laughed.  
  
Buffy: And I like the names Jodie, Holly, Madison, Brianna and Hailey... what do you think?  
  
Spike: Beautiful luv. I like the name Hailey. Very pretty.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, me too.  
  
Spike: Ok, so what if it's a boy?  
  
Buffy: I only have a couple names for that one. Um... Gabriel and um... David. (A/N: And not Angel's real name... I just like the name... it's my brother's middle name, lol, ok, continue)  
  
Spike: Very nice pet, Gabriel David. How 'bout it?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I like it.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Buffy: I love you.  
  
Spike: I love you too.  
  
They continued walking down the side of the beach.  
  
~~~  
  
About 2 hours later they decided on going home because it was getting late. It was around 11 pm. They walked in the front door and slowly crept up the stairs and into the room they would share. She changed into her pajamas and he changed into a pair of boxers. She climbed into bed followed by Spike who she layed up against. They fell asleep within half and hour.  
  
~~~  
  
Next day: (Around 8 am)  
  
Buffy woke up silently not to wake up Spike and changed into a pair of clothes. She grabbed her sandals and purse and walked down the stairs. Willow, Cordelia and Faith sat at the counter defiantly not enjoying bowls of cereal.  
  
Buffy: Hi guys.  
  
Faith: Hey B.  
  
Buffy: Where is everyone?  
  
Faith: Sleeping still.  
  
Willow: Yeah, Xan too.  
  
Buffy: What are you guys eating?  
  
Faith: Some nasty ass cereal.  
  
Buffy: Hmmm, I'll pass.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, I can't eat anymore of this.  
  
Willow: Me 2.  
  
All 3 of them put their bowls in the sink.  
  
Buffy: So what are we gonna do today?  
  
Cordelia: Oooh, I was totally thinking shopping, they have this little shopping mall a couple blocks away.  
  
Willow: Yeah, sounds like fun.  
  
Faith: Ok. I'm in.  
  
Buffy: Come on, let's go shopping.  
  
~~~  
  
They drove to the shopping center in the car and got out walking inside of the mall, passing by stores.  
  
Willow: What store first?  
  
Buffy: How 'bout... oooh! Look, a baby store! It's called 'Just Babies'. Let's go look.  
  
Willow: They have such cute stuff in there.  
  
She laughed to herself.  
  
Faith: Ok.  
  
They walked in the huge store and Buffy began looking excitedly, followed by the other 3 girls even though Willow and Cordelia were not pregnant. Willow stopped at a rack and held up a little pink strawberry dress with matching hat.  
  
Willow: OH MY GOSH! ISN'T THIS THE CUTEST THING?!  
  
She was excited showing the other 3 girls.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh! Totally! Oh and look at this little pink pig. Isn't he cute! His name is Mr. Gordo.  
  
She held the pink pig under her arm and took the little pink strawberry dress from her best friend also carrying it.  
  
Buffy: I say it's time to start baby shopping!  
  
Cordelia: Ok, what if it's a boy?  
  
Buffy: Then I return everything.  
  
Faith laughed but then stopped when she saw the cutest light yellow teddy bear. She picked it up.  
  
Faith: Isn't this adorable?!  
  
Cordelia laughed at looked toward Willow.  
  
Cordelia: Uh Oh, these 2 have baby fever.  
  
Willow: How could they help it, look hoe cute these clothes are!  
  
Cordelia laughed picking up a little yellow sunflower dress.  
  
Faith: Awww, that is so cute!  
  
Cordelia: Knew you'd like it.  
  
She gave it to her friend.  
  
Faith: Look how cut this is!  
  
She picked up a little brow baseball mitt. They laughed.  
  
Faith: My baby could play baseball with Angel. I have to get this.  
  
She took the mitt along with the yellow bear and sun dress.  
  
Willow: Do you guys want a cart?  
  
Buffy: Yes please.  
  
Willow walked off and within seconds she came back with a shopping cart. They placed their stuff in it.  
  
Buffy: Aww, look how cute this is! It's a little base ball hat with the New York Yankee sign on it! How cute!  
  
She placed it in the cart.  
  
Faith: The is such cute stuff!  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Cordelia: So Faith, have you thought about any names?  
  
Faith: Not really because I just became pregnant but if it's a girl I like the names Chloe Tessa and Tawny and...  
  
Willow: That is so cute!  
  
She laughed and continued.  
  
Faith: and if it's a boy I thought about Nicholas (A/N: I like this name also not trying to take Xander's name in real life, lol, continue) and Ryan.  
  
Buffy, Cordelia and Willow: That's so cute!  
  
Faith laughed at the sound of all 3 voices at once.  
  
Willow: What 'bout you Buff?  
  
Buffy: Well I was actually talking to Spike about that. If it's a boy we defiantly decided on Gabriel David.  
  
There were 'awws' from the small group.  
  
Buffy: And I actually picked out a few names if it's a girl. I thought about Aimee spelled A-I-M-E-E instead of A-M-Y, Jodie, Holly, Brianna and my favorite... Hailey.  
  
Faith: How cute!  
  
Willow: Totally!  
  
Cordelia: I'm luvin' it.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh! Look how cute! My sweater in mini size!  
  
It was a black long sweater, probably being up to the knee of a baby. The girls laughed and Buffy threw it in the cart. Faith picked up a pair of little denim skirt that she and the girls thought were cute and put them in the cart. In the 2 hours they were there they had managed to fill the *entire* cart up with baby clothes, shoes, hats, toys and ext. Buffy and Faith both had 2 huge bags filled with baby stuff. They paid and left the store.  
  
Willow: That was so fun! We gotta do that again soon!  
  
Cordelia: I know right! They had such cute stuff.  
  
They girls laughed.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, now it's our turn to go shopping for stuff.  
  
Willow: Totally, I'm up for a little spending.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, let's go here.  
  
She said pointing Rave.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
~~~  
  
In the hour they were there they came out with a bag each. They decided they had spent enough money and went back to the beach condo.  
  
~~~  
  
Cordelia parked the car and she hopped out with her bag followed by Willow and Buffy then Faith. They walked inside with no sight of any of the guys. Buffy called out.  
  
Buffy: Hello?!  
  
No one answered.  
  
Cordelia: They're probably at the beach playing volley ball or something.  
  
Willow: Yeah, you're probably right, come on, let's change.  
  
Buffy, Faith, Cordelia and Willow climbed up the stairs going to their separate room, putting their bags down and changing into their bathing suits. Buffy took the magazines, Willow took the towels and Faith and Cordelia took the snacks. They walked out the back door to the beach and Cordelia was right, they were playing a game of volleyball.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hey luv, how are you feeling?  
  
Buffy: I'm ok. Why do you ask?  
  
Spike shrugged it off and continued playing volleyball with the guys. The girls put down the towels and layed down enjoying the beautiful day outside.  
  
~~~  
  
That night in Buffy's bedroom, around 12:45 pm:  
  
Spike took of his t-shirt handing it to Buffy. Then he took of his pants placing them to the side with his boots. Buffy took off her clothes leaving her in her bra and underwear and put on the shirt Spike had given her. Spike sat on the edge of the bed and Buffy sat next to him.  
  
Buffy: Guess what?  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Spike pulled the girl into his lap looking into her green eyes.  
  
Buffy: We went shopping today and I bought stuff for our baby.  
  
Spike kissed her neck.  
  
Spike: Hmm, that's good, what did you buy?  
  
She stood up from his lap, and picked up the baby bags.  
  
Buffy: A lot of cute stuff, look.  
  
She pulled out the cute strawberry dress.  
  
Spike: Very cute luv.  
  
Buffy put it back in the bag and pulled out the little pink pig. Spike laughed taking in his hands.  
  
Buffy: His name is Mr. Gordo.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
Spike: Cute luv.  
  
Buffy took the pig back from him and pulled out the little Yankee hat. Spike took the little hat and smiled.  
  
Spike: Beautiful.  
  
Buffy: That he likes.  
  
Spike: I liked the stuff.  
  
Buffy: Yeah but you only like the little hat because you like base ball.  
  
Spike: And?  
  
She laughed taking back the little hat and showing him everything else. When he saw it all she placed it back in the bags and put it to the side.  
  
Spike: I love it ducks. Very cute stuff.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
Buffy: Don't lie, the only thing you really *loved* was the little Yankee hat.  
  
Spike: Yeah, it was adorable but the thing I love the most is you... and this new baby boy or girl.  
  
Buffy smiled and he pulled her into a tender kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away from each other. He still held her. She loved his touch.  
  
Spike: The baby is gonna have such a wonderful mommy.  
  
She laughed at the use of his words.  
  
Buffy: And daddy.  
  
Spike: Buffy... I've been thinking.  
  
Buffy: Well, congratulations.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Spike: I'm not done. I've been thinking... when we go back to Sunnydale... do you want to find a place... of our own. I've been saving for along time and I think we could manage a very, very, very nice home.  
  
Buffy grinned.  
  
Buffy: I'd love that William.  
  
He smiled pulling her into a passionate kiss. They pulled away after a few minutes.  
  
Spike: You won't be sorry.  
  
Buffy: So about how much do you have?  
  
Spike: Well pet... let's just say I'm financially set. See ever since the day I was born, every week my... mum...  
  
He became a bit sad and a single tear ran down his face.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry, how did she...  
  
Spike: Car accident.  
  
Buffy: I'm sorry.  
  
Spike: Not your fault pet.  
  
He lowered his head.  
  
Spike: Then a few months later he found Jenny. I didn't know better when I was younger but when I was about 7 or 8 I understood more you know. I was mad at my da' everyday after that... for marrying Jenny so quickly after mum died. I couldn't believe it. I still can't. I mean...  
  
A few more tears ran down his face. Buffy hugged him laying her head on his chest.  
  
Spike: (Tears) How could he just forget about mum like that, so quickly? So sudden. I mean Jenny is very nice and Angel is like my real brother, we grew up together, I just miss my real mum, I wish I knew her longer than 2 weeks.  
  
Buffy: I know what you mean.  
  
Spike: What do you mean? You grew up with your mum and da'.  
  
A tear fell down her eyes.  
  
Buffy: When me and Faith were about 3, about a year before Dawn was born; our mom was... an alcoholic. She use to hit me and Faith pretty bad. She would leave bruises on us and when people would ask she would say we would run into stuff. Dad was too, they use to get in a lot of arguments and...  
  
More tears fell.  
  
Buffy: (Tears) They would leave us at home by ourselves, hurt, alone, scared.  
  
She cried and Spike held her pulling her next to him on the bed. His tears dried up a bit.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) We were the ones who brought up Dawn. Not mom, not dad, us! I can't believe it. We would go upstairs when they were yelling and arguing telling Dawn everything would be ok. We were the ones feeding her, bathing her. Playing with her. Our parents never had time for us. They never loved us. Lots of times me, Faith and Dawn would sleep huddled on the floor, scared, lonely thinking, dreaming our parents never, truly loved us.  
  
Spike rubbed her back. She cried.  
  
Buffy: (Crying) Then a few years later when we were about 10 or 12, Dawn was like 6 or 8, our mom stopped drinking, and she went to therapy and stuff trying to get better. Eventually she did it. Mom stopped but dad... he still hurt us from time to time. Mom didn't like it anymore and told him to stop. He didn't and about a year later she divorced.  
  
Spike held her close and she continued crying and telling her story.  
  
Buffy: She kept on drinking after that because of the pressure of the divorce and she was never home. We always thought it was because of us, that we did something wrong. Faith was getting into a lot of trouble, Dawn was always crying and depressed and me... I went through this emotional faze. I never really connected to people. It only went on for a month but that's when I felt the loneliest. Faith got better, so did I and it took a long time for Dawn but she did it. I think it took Dawn the longest because for some reason they always seemed to pick her, for the beatings, the arguments and stuff. A month later she stopped drinking and ever since then she was fine until the night... we went out. Our first date. The night we called you, the night Dawn went to the hospital. Spike?  
  
She layed in his arms, crying softly.  
  
Spike: Yeah pet.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. He felt bad for the young girl.  
  
Buffy: I don't know what me and Faith would have done with out you and Angel here. How we would have gone on with that life.  
  
Spike: Buffy, I didn't like you because you had less money than I did... I didn't like you because you we smart. I liked you because of you! Because of the person you were, the person you could be, the person I love.  
  
She let tears fall and smiled up at him.  
  
Buffy: Just promise me something.  
  
Spike: Buffy, I'd promise anything for you.  
  
Buffy: Promise me this baby will be safe and filled with love that he or she could feel because I don't *ever* want this baby to be hurt like me and my sister's did. I don't want it to not feel like it was not loved because it was. Not like me.. or Faith or Dawn.  
  
Spike kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Spike: Luv... I *promise*. I only want the best. Now come on... get to bed.  
  
She snuggled into him under the covers. Tears drying up.  
  
Buffy: Ok. Oh and Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: Thanks.  
  
Spike: For what?  
  
Buffy: For listening, for just being... you.  
  
With that last word said she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope you enjoyed it. Now you know a little more about Buffy and Spike's past lives, lol. I'll update soon. I just was stumped for what to do next. I got everything planned now so it'll be up sooner, thanx for the reviews and keep 'em coming!!!!! 


	22. imagine

Chapter 22: A/N: Hey everyone, what's up? Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
2 days later, 9am:  
  
Cordelia: Well guys... are you ready to get out of this place?  
  
Willow: Yeah, let's get going.  
  
Buffy: It was fun.  
  
Everyone had a moment remembering the past 4 days. They had went to the beach *a lot*, shopping, went to the movie, played games and basically had lots of fun. Now it was done and it was time to return to normal life. They waited outside of the car, ready to go, everything packed.  
  
Willow: So who's driving?  
  
Spike: I will.  
  
Faith: Hell no! Remember on the way over here?  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Wesley: Fine, I will. Come on, let's go home.  
  
~~~  
  
They all sat in the car extremely bored. Buffy sat next to Spike in the second row with Willow and in the back sat Faith, Angel and Xander. In the front row, Wesley drove and Cordelia sat next to him.  
  
Buffy: I so can't wait to go home. I mean I had fun and everything but I miss Dawn and my stuff.  
  
Spike: No what you mean pet.  
  
She smiled at him. He took her hand.  
  
Buffy: Me and Faith haven't been spending that much time with Dawn. I think she feels neglected. I say it's time to change that. Faith, me and you are taking Dawn out later today to do stuff.  
  
Faith: Sounds like a plan. Can't wait.  
  
Buffy: Cool.  
  
About an hour and 10 minutes later they arrived at the front of Cordelia's place and hopped out of the car.  
  
Cordelia: Well...  
  
Willow: Well CC. Me and Xander are gonna get going ok.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, I'll see you soon?  
  
She asked giving her friend a hug. Willow smiled.  
  
Willow: For sure.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, me and Spike are gonna head back home his place too.  
  
Cordelia: Ok, I'll see you soon too.  
  
She gave her friend a hug.  
  
Buffy: Defiantly count on it.  
  
Willow and Xander took their bags from Cordy's truck and put it in Xander's car. They said bye and drove off.  
  
Faith: Yeah, bye Cordy.  
  
Cordelia: Bye.  
  
Faith and Angel took their things from the truck as did Spike and Buffy.  
  
Cordelia: Oh and Buffy and Faith?  
  
Buffy and Faith in chorus: Yeah?  
  
Cordelia: I hope everything works out with the baby stuff.  
  
Buffy: Thank Cord.  
  
Faith: Yeah, thanks and bye.  
  
Buffy hopped into Spikes car and Faith got into Angel's driving off toward the mansion.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike drove down the street listening to the soft, quiet music playing on the radio.  
  
Spike: So pet...  
  
Buffy: So... Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Buffy: I... I... ow!  
  
Spike: Huh?  
  
Buffy: Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow!  
  
She screamed out in pain clutching her stomach. Spike looked at her worried.  
  
Spike: Pet?! What's wrong?!  
  
Buffy: My stomach... it... hurts!  
  
Spike: Well, lets get you to the hospital... it could have to do with the baby.  
  
He was very worried and Buffy clutched her stomach in pain making Spike drive faster to the emergency hospital. He got to in within 5 minutes and parked, taking the hurt women in his arms. He carried her into the hospital. A doctor walked up to him. Buffy seemed to have passed out from the pain.  
  
Doctor: What's wrong?  
  
Spike: She... she was in pa... pain. She's pregnant.  
  
Doctor: Well, put her here. Calm down, she's going to be alright.  
  
He rolled up a wheel chair. Spike placed her in the chair.  
  
Doctor: Are you the father?  
  
Spike: Yes.  
  
Doctor: Are you married?  
  
Spike: No, she's my girlfriend. Just please help her.  
  
Doctor: Ok, just sign these forms and we'll see what we can do.  
  
Spike: O...ok.  
  
He took the forms from the doctors hand and t he wheeled of the unconscious girl. Spike sat in the waiting room chairs filling out the papers nervously as a tear fell from hr eyes. What would he do with out her? How could he live? He finished the papers, wiped his eyes off and went up to the front desk handing them to the lady that sat there.  
  
Lady: Thank you.  
  
Spike: You... You're welcome. Do you have a phone?  
  
Lady: Yeah, down that hall in the corner.  
  
She said pointing. Spike nodded his head in thanks and walked to the phone booth pulling out some change, putting it in and dialing.  
  
Spike: Hel... Hello?  
  
Angel: Hey Spike? Where are you? We're at the house and just picked up Dawn.  
  
Spike: It's Buffy... I'm at the hospital.  
  
Angel: Oh god... we'll be there soon.  
  
With that they both hung up the phone.  
  
~~~  
  
Spike waited impatiently in the waiting room when Faith, Angel, Dawn and Connor ran in.  
  
Faith: Oh god, Spike, what happened?  
  
Spike: I... I... I... dunno. We were driving home when she clutched her stomach in pain.  
  
Faith: Oh my gosh.  
  
She covered her face with her hand. Dawn looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
Dawn: Is... Is she going to be alright?  
  
Spike: I dunno bit. Let's just hope.  
  
Dawn let a single tear slip from her eye.  
  
They sat down in the chairs though the heart broken Dawn was the only one with out a chair. She looked hurt after the news after Buffy.  
  
Spike: Come here bit.  
  
She walked to him and he took her sitting her on his lap. He used his hand and layed her head against his chest. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. Everyone was quiet.  
  
Connor: Spike, Angel, I'll be back. I have to use the rest room.  
  
Angel: Ok, be careful.  
  
Connor walked off.  
  
An hour later later:  
  
Connor was back and Dawn was defiantly asleep. Faith sat in her chair reading a magazine and Angel watched the TV. Spike was too tired and depressed to do anything. The doctor walked up to them.  
  
Doctor: Excuse me Mr. Giles. Can you come here very quickly?  
  
Spike: Yeah, hold on.  
  
Spike picked up the still sleeping girl and placed her in Angel's arms. Angel held the sleeping girl as Spike walked up to the doctor.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
Doctor: Ok, well, Mr. Giles, Buffy is doing better. It was a side affect from the operation she had a couple months ago. The baby should be fine and Buffy is now conscious. She sleeping if you would like to see her though 1 to 2 at a time please. Her room number is 12. She's right down the hall. Oh and she will be ready to go home later on today when everything is checked and ok.  
  
Spike: Oh thank god, thank you doc.  
  
He walked toward the room and opened the door. Buffy slept on the hospital bed, under the sheets. Spike walked up next to her sitting in the chair next to her and taking her hand. He sat quietly holding her hand. He leaned over kissing her forehead.  
  
Spike: (Quietly) I love you Buffy.  
  
She silently woke up little by little.  
  
Buffy: (Raspy and Crackly) Spike?  
  
Spike shot up his head from the direction it was in and looked over to her in surprise.  
  
Spike: Buffy?!  
  
Buffy: Where am I?  
  
Spike: The hospital pet. It was a side effect from your operation.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok... wait... is the baby ok?  
  
Spike: Yeah, the baby is going to be fine.  
  
He stood up kissing her slim belly. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Buffy: Good.  
  
Buffy: When can I go home?  
  
Spike: The doctor said later on today.  
  
Buffy: Oh, ok, good. I hate hospitals. They scare me.  
  
Spike: Why?  
  
Buffy: Well I was like 5 and right in front of me my cousin Cecelia died. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't remember her name, I think that's it.)  
  
Spike: Oh... I'm sorry.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
It was quiet for a while.  
  
Spike: Your sisters are here... so is Connor and Angel.  
  
Buffy: Oh cool.  
  
Spike: They'll be in later.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Spike: So Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Yeah?  
  
Spike: When do you want to go house shopping?  
  
Buffy: When ever you want.  
  
Spike: I was thinking tomorrow we would look at a few houses.  
  
Buffy: I'd love that, though, what'll your parents think?  
  
Spike: Does it matter?  
  
Buffy: Not really.  
  
She let out a small chuckle. There was silence for a bit.  
  
Spike: Well pet... I'll see you later... your sis is gonna come in ok.  
  
Buffy: Ok... love you.  
  
Spike: Love you too.  
  
He placed a small kiss on her lips and walked out leaving her alone. Within 2 minutes Faith and Dawn walked in.  
  
Faith: Hey B, how you holdin' up?  
  
Buffy: Better, less pain.  
  
Dawn: Buffy!  
  
She ran up to her sister giving her a huge hug. Buffy laughed returning the hug. Dawn sat on the bed next to Buffy while Faith took the chair close to them.  
  
Faith: So... what caused this to happen?  
  
Buffy: I dunno... Spike told me it had something to do with the operation I had. It was like a side affect.  
  
Faith: Oh.  
  
Dawn: So...  
  
Faith: So...  
  
Buffy: Guys?  
  
Faith and Dawn: What?  
  
Buffy: I have something to tell you.  
  
Faith: What is it?  
  
Buffy: Spike and I are... are...  
  
Dawn: Getting married?  
  
Buffy: What? No! I was gonna say live together. We are gonna look for houses tomorrow.  
  
Faith and Dawn stayed quiet for a while.  
  
Buffy: Guys?  
  
Faith: Well B... that's great! I'm happy for you.  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister's approval, though Dawn didn't say anything playing with the sheets apparently not amused.  
  
Buffy: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Buffy: What do you think?  
  
Dawn: What am I suppose to think? I mean...  
  
Dawn began to tear up.  
  
Dawn: Not to sound selfish of self centered but... what about me? Where am I gonna live? Faith will eventually move out with Angel and me? Where do I live? You're gonna send me to dad?  
  
Now she was crying and Buffy pulled her in for a hug.  
  
Buffy: Of course not Dawnie, but you have to understand, I'm sorry, but...  
  
Faith: D, don't worry about it...  
  
Dawn jumped out of Buffy's hug and ran to the door looking sad and angry.  
  
Dawn: I'm out; I'll talk to you guys later ok. Bye.  
  
She vanished from the door not feeling very well.  
  
Faith: Damn B.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Faith: I feel bad for her though. I mean put your self in her place. She has it worse than we do.  
  
This some how stuck in Buffy's head. She couldn't believe to imagine all the pain that Dawn had inside of her. Buffy just answered in a soft, quiet voice.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Faith: Yup... well B... I'll see you in a couple of hours ok. I'm gonna go, ok, bye.  
  
Faith stood up and walked to the door.  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
Faith flashed her a smile before exiting the room.  
  
3 hours later:  
  
The doctor came into the room just as Buffy finished changing back into her regular clothes.  
  
Doctor: Okay Miss Summers, you may leave but I want you to get check ups for the pregnancy every 2 weeks from your doctor. More than usual because it could be affected by your illness you had before.  
  
Buffy became worried but shook the doctors hand.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Doctor.  
  
The doctor gave her a smile and Buffy walked out to the lobby and walked up to Spike who sat in the chair nervously and stood up relived.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Spike: Hi luv, ready to go home?  
  
Buffy: Defiantly, but where did everyone go?  
  
Spike: Angel dropped Faith and Connor off at the house and is went to work.  
  
Buffy: Oh, did you happen to see Dawn about... I dunno...3 hours ago?  
  
Spike shook his head.  
  
Spike: Nah, why?  
  
Buffy: Well she left to I dunno where.  
  
Spike: Oh, well, she'll go home, she's a smart bit. Come on; let's get the hell out of here.  
  
Buffy took his hand and walked out the hospital, hoping it was her last time there until the birth of the baby, but then again, Buffy had always seemed to be in the hospital for some reason or another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay, here's the chapter. Next chapter will be better, promise. Sorry it took so long to upload. Um... ok... next chapter up sooner... I hope, but maybe not because I have another story to work on too. It's a Lizzie McGuire story called 'Only Took a Minute' if anyone wants to read it. Oh, and pleez, pleez, pleez, pleez, pleez, review!!!!!!!! I'm not getting many and it would make me super happy if you would do that little favor for me. Thanx!!! 


	23. gaurdian angel

Chapter 23: A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter before I go on vacation or not. So if it is I will update after July 20th, maybe sooner, not sure. Anyways... here is the next chapter, enjoy!!!!!  
  
Buffy and Spike sat in the car driving to the house they would be seeing today. It was quiet.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah luv.  
  
Buffy: I'm really worried about Dawn. She hadn't come home last night.  
  
Spike: Pet, she's probably at her friends place... what's her name... Janice or something like that... beside... just ask Connor, he should know about where she is.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, you're probably right.  
  
The car came to a stop in front of a huge, huge, mansion. It was enormous; it must have had at least 2 or 3 floors and was beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Wow! Spike?  
  
She questioned eyes bulging.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Spike turned off the car.  
  
Buffy: Don't you think it's a little um... expensive.  
  
He sighed.  
  
Spike: Luv, don't worry. You can have anything you like.  
  
Buffy got a bit annoyed.  
  
Buffy: That's not what I mean! I don't want anything! I want... I want...  
  
Spike gave his famous smirk.  
  
Spike: What do *you* want pet?  
  
Buffy: I want... I don't know... just forget it, let's go.  
  
She began getting out of the car. Spike sighed. She seemed a bit pissed for some reason though Spike knew it wasn't because of the house. About a half an hour later, they walked throughout the mansion. It had 5 rooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, a pool, and huge back yard not to mention an enormous kitchen. Buffy looked at it in aw. The realtor held her clip board and smiled at the couple.  
  
Realtor: So, what do you think?  
  
Spike: Can you excuse us.  
  
The lady nodded and Spike pulled Buffy to the side. He grinned and held her at her waist.  
  
Spike: What do you think?  
  
A smile spread on Buffy's face. She was feeling better. In fact, Buffy was ecstatic. She loved it.  
  
Buffy: I totally love it!  
  
Spike smiled and kissed her cheek.  
  
Spike: Anything for my girl.  
  
She smiled hugging him.  
  
Spike: Now are you sure this is the place you want? I mean f you would like something bigger or smaller or...  
  
Buffy: It's perfect. I love it.  
  
They walked back to the realtor.  
  
Realtor: So... have you decided?  
  
Spike: Yes, we are gonna do it.  
  
Realtor: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Giles, con...  
  
Buffy: Oh, we're not married. Its Summers, Buffy Summers.  
  
Realtor: Oh, well, Mr. Giles and Miss Summers, congratulations.  
  
Spike: Thank you.  
  
The realtor smiled. Spike took Buffy's hand and she wrapped her arms around him. They sat at a near by table to work out the rest of the details.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy and Spike arrived home. They opened the front door and walked in hand in hand. Giles and Jenny were at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.  
  
Giles: Well, William, Buffy, what are you doing up so early, it's nearly 12 pm. I thought you 2 would be sleeping.  
  
Spike: No... we went to... we went out.  
  
Jenny: Were did you go Spike?  
  
That was the only thing Spike liked about Jenny; she called him Spike and not William. Though he also thought she was a nosy bitch.  
  
Spike: Well, me and Buffy bought a house.  
  
Giles: A house? Well William, I have to say you are doing a splendid job.  
  
Spike: Thanks da'. Um... I'll see you later.  
  
With that the couple ran up the stairs holding hands and into the bedroom, Buffy laughing. He closed the door behind them. Buffy plopped herself on the bed Spike next to her.  
  
Buffy: (Laughing) I can't we just bought a house! A house! I can't believe it!  
  
Spike pulled her into his lap.  
  
Spike: Yeah, we did it, it's gonna be you me, the baby and Dawn.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, wait... did you say Dawn?  
  
Spike: Yeah, I think I did pet.  
  
Buffy yelled in surprise and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god! You're the best!  
  
Spike chuckled.  
  
Spike: I know I thought she could live with us part time and live with Faith and Angel part time when they decide to get a house but for now, that's what I was thinking.  
  
Buffy: You're awesome, I totally love you.  
  
Spike: I love you too pet, always and forever.  
  
She smiled leaning up and kissing him.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel and Faith walked down the stairs holding hands ready to do what they were gonna do. They walked up to the place where Giles and Jenny sat.  
  
Jenny: Oh, hi Angel.  
  
Angel: Hey ma', listen, me and Faith have something important to tell the both of you.  
  
Jenny: What?  
  
Angel: Well... well... me and Faith are...  
  
Jenny: Well Angel, if it's important then you should tell us.  
  
Angel: Me and Faith are having a baby.  
  
Giles took off his glasses cleaning them as he did a lot. Jenny nearly spit out her coffee but swallowed it softly.  
  
Jenny: You're... you're...  
  
Faith: Pregnant?  
  
Giles: Well, there's a lot of that going around isn't there.  
  
He slipped his glasses back on studying Faith and Angel's faces. Faith hid behind Angel.  
  
Jenny: Well, then... I guess it's done. You're pregnant Faith. What do you say about that?  
  
Faith came out from behind Angel and took his hand.  
  
Faith: Well, I don't know... I mean... I'm kind of excited but kind of afraid.  
  
Jenny: Yeah, you should be afraid. You have to raise this baby until it's old and ready to move out. It's not going to be fun and it's not going to be easy. I just hope you would over think this whole baby thing. You still have a chance to not *keep* the baby.  
  
Faith: Well, Mrs. Giles, sorry to tell you but me and Angel are deciding to keep the baby.  
  
Angel: Yes we are and if you don't like that than to bad. I'm sorry mom.  
  
Jenny: Well, I guess that's your choice.  
  
Angel: Yeah, it is.  
  
Giles: Ok, so may I ask... abut how long were you pregnant for?  
  
Faith: Well see, that's not determined...  
  
She lied.  
  
Angel: About the time Buffy was first pregnant, about a couple days later.  
  
He said simply, Faith blushing and hiding behind Angel again.  
  
Jenny: Well Angelus, I think you should have told me sooner.  
  
Angel was getting antsy and angry. His teeth clenched.  
  
Angel: I think we should have told you when we were good and ready which would have been never but Faith wanted to come clean.  
  
Jenny snorted also getting angry and raising her voice.  
  
Jenny: I am your mother and you will make time to explain yourself!  
  
Angel: don't have to explain anything to you. We're out, bye.  
  
Jenny: Don't you even dare Angelus! You walk out that door then don't even think about coming back!  
  
He took Faith's shaking hand and walking out the door and slamming it behind. They walked to his car, got in and drove off.  
  
~~~  
  
He stopped the car and hopped out. He had driven them to a beach. He walked over to Faith's side opening the door. She got out falling into Angel's arms. They walked holding hands.  
  
Faith: Don't you think you exaggerated a bit?  
  
Angel: No... I think I didn't. I never got along with my mother.  
  
Faith: Ooook.  
  
Angel: I think she was wrong to think we would get rid of the baby! How could she think that?  
  
Faith: I don't know Angel. I really don't know.  
  
He sat down in the sand pulling Faith into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Faith: You know I wish they could accept it, just good and easy... accept it.  
  
Angel: We wish many things Faith but not all things are a dream come true. There has to be some let downs, this is just ours.  
  
Faith: I guess, just... simple, that's it... I wish everything was simple.  
  
Angel: So do I sweetie, so do I.  
  
She lyed in Angel's arms on the nice cool sand, the arms of her guardian angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, hoped you like it... I know it was short, though when I typed it up it was like 6 pages in Microsoft Word, usually I type 9, 10 or 11 pages but I didn't have enough time, sorry. I would really enjoy though if you all would review!!!!!! Pleez!!!!!!!!! It would mean sooooooo much to me!!!!! I'm not getting many, only like 1 review per chapter and that's not what I call good, I use to get more than that. So pleez, just hit the button at the bottom of the page, it won't take long, thanx!!! ~jas~ o, n' p.s. for those of you who are reviewing, I really, really appreciate it, thanx a lot! 


	24. married with child?

Chapter 24: A/N: Ok, here is the next chapter. I know I said that the next chapter would be up by July 15th but I have an entire extra day to do anything and I didn't know what to do so here is the next chapter, enjoy! Now, I'm almost positive that this will be the final chapter before I leave lol, anyways... enjoy! P.S. For who ever asked, there will be no Dawn/Connor thing, sorry. I have something planned ok, thanks.  
  
Faith and Angel lyed on the beach in each others arms when Angel remembered. In his pocket. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out making a fist around it and Faith did't seem to notice. Angel shifted and Faith yawned standing up and stretching while Angel got on one knee.  
  
Angel: Faith.  
  
Faith turned to find Angel on one knee.  
  
Faith: Oh my god.  
  
Angel: Faith, I love you. I will love the baby and I want to be with you forever... will you marry me?  
  
Faith: Oh my god!  
  
She covered her face with her hand and tears well from her eyes. He held out the beautiful yellow gold ring. It was pretty big too. It was about 3 karats and had clusters of diamonds.  
  
Faith: Angel...  
  
Angel: Yeah?  
  
Faith: I... I... do, I want to marry you! I do!  
  
He put the ring on her finger, which fit perfect and he stood up catching her in a passionate kiss. After a while they pulled away from each other.  
  
Faith: I love you.  
  
Angel: I love you too.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy layed on the bed in Spike's room watching TV. Spike walked in through the door just then. He climbed in bed next to her, holding her.  
  
Spike: What're you watching on the telly luv?  
  
Buffy giggled, she thought it was so cute that he called it the telly.  
  
Spike: What?  
  
Buffy: That's so cute! The telly.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Spike: Ok pet.  
  
Buffy: So... what do you want to...?  
  
Just then the door burst open. It was Faith. She seemed excited and happy.  
  
Faith: I so need to speak to you B.  
  
Buffy: Ok. I'll be right back Spike, ok?  
  
Spike: Ok luv.  
  
She kissed him and she left with Faith to her room and they sat down on the bed.  
  
Faith: Guess what?!  
  
Buffy: What?  
  
Faith: Look.  
  
She held out her hand and showed Buffy the engagement ring on her hand.  
  
Buffy: Oh my god... are you and Angel... getting married?!  
  
Faith: Yeah! Can you believe it! I'm getting married!  
  
She screamed bouncing on the bed very excited.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you!  
  
She pulled her sister into a big hug and both girls giggled.  
  
Faith: Thanks! I can't wait!  
  
Buffy: You better tell Dawnie before she has another outburst.  
  
Faith: Where is she?  
  
Buffy: I don't know, the last I saw of her was when she left the room yesterday angry. Can you check Janice's, maybe she's there? I'm going to ask Connor.  
  
Faith: Ok.  
  
Faith left the room and Buffy walked down the hall to Connor's room. He was on the phone laughing.  
  
Connor: Ok D... Diane.  
  
He said trying to cover up Dawn's name though Buffy knew he was talking to her.  
  
Buffy: Connor!  
  
Connor: What Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Connor, is that Dawn?  
  
Connor: Hey I got to go ok, bye.  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
Connor: No, that was D...Diane.  
  
Buffy: Connor...  
  
Spike walked in the room.  
  
Spike: Hey luv, what are you doing here?  
  
Buffy: Connor was just about to tell me who he was talking to on the phone, right Connor?  
  
The young brunette boy didn't say a word and Buffy was getting pissed.  
  
Buffy: Con, I know that was Dawn. Where is she?  
  
Connor: No it wasn't... that was Diane.  
  
Spike: You don't know a Diane!  
  
Connor: Fine! It was Dawn! She's at her friends' house.  
  
Buffy: Which friend?  
  
Connor: Janice.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Connor, I appreciate it.  
  
She walked over to him planting a kiss on the top of his head. Connor smiled. He liked Buffy.  
  
Spike: Come on luv.  
  
Buffy followed Spike out of the room and they walked back to his room sitting on the bed.  
  
Spike: Are you going to see if the bit is there pet?  
  
Buffy: Faith went.  
  
Spike: Ok then.  
  
Buffy: When are we going to move into the house?  
  
Spike: I dunno, when do you want to move?  
  
Buffy: Soon, really, really soon.  
  
Spike: Soon it is pet.  
  
She laughed.  
  
Buffy: Good.  
  
~~~  
  
58 minutes later:  
  
Buffy fell asleep in Spike's arms earlier and woke up, he was still sleeping. She slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to Faith's room. Faith and Dawn were eating popcorn, watching TV and laughing having a great time.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Dawn: Hi Buffy. I'm sorry I left like that earlier.  
  
Buffy: It's ok. Faith did you tell her?  
  
Faith: Yeah, right Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Yup, she is going to be the new Mrs. O'Connor.  
  
Dawn and the girls giggled. Buffy sat down with them.  
  
Buffy: Guess what Dawn?  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Buffy: Well when me and Spike move we decided something.  
  
Dawn: What just tell me?  
  
Dawn said excitedly.  
  
Buffy: Ok, how would you like to live with me and Spike... until...?  
  
Dawn yelled in surprise hugging her sister.  
  
Dawn: I can't believe it! Yeah!  
  
Buffy laughed.  
  
Buffy: We were thinking that you could live with us part time and with Faith and Angel part time, you now like every month switch off so you can spend time with us, but until Faith and Angel get a place you're going to live with us.  
  
Dawn: I love that idea!  
  
Faith: Sounds good to me B.  
  
Buffy: Ok, cool.  
  
~~~  
  
That night, around 1 am:  
  
Buffy sat in her room alone writing in a little journal. She loved to write, it was like a hidden hobby that no one knew about, not even Faith or Dawn. She liked to write poems and quotes she had heard and liked. She wrote in her book writing: *~day by day nothing seems to change... but soon everything's different~*. She smiled writing that in her book and as she was about to close the book Spike walked in unexpectedly and she tried to hide the book as fast as she could under her pillow but her caught her.  
  
Spike: Hey pet, what's that?  
  
Buffy: It's nothing.  
  
Spike: Uh huh.  
  
He walked over to her and pulled out the little book opening it to a page. Buffy jumped off the bed trying to take the book from him but it was no use. He was reading one.  
  
Spike: Well... you write pet?  
  
Buffy blushed sitting down on her bed.  
  
Spike: This one is called "Luv Alwayz". It says... can I just see you every morning when I open my eyes... can I just feel your heart beat beside me every night... can we just feel this way forever till the end of all time... I will love you always... luv alwayz.  
  
Buffy blushed and Spike handed her back her little book. She took it from him.  
  
Buffy: I know... I suck.  
  
Spike: I didn't say that pet that was very beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Are you telling me the truth?  
  
Spike pulled her up and kissed her passionately.  
  
Spike: Do I ever lie?  
  
Buffy gave him a look saying yes. He laughed.  
  
Spike: Yes luv, I loved it. Why didn't you tell me you write?  
  
Buffy: I was embarrassed, no one knows so why should I tell you?  
  
Spike: There is nothing to be embarrassed about, it was beautiful.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
Spike: Is that what you want to be? A poet or author?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, I wrote ever since I was little, I love it.  
  
Spike kissed her head.  
  
Spike: That's great love, just great.  
  
Buffy yawned.  
  
Spike: Come on pet, it's late, go to bed.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
Spike: Wait have you seen Angel, I was looking for him earlier.  
  
Buffy: Faith told me they got in a fight with his mom and she said don't come back. So... he didn't. They're staying at a hotel for now, they plan to find house too. I mean... they are getting married.  
  
Spike: They are?  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Spike: Well, peaches didn't even tell me.  
  
Buffy: Yeah.  
  
Spike: Ok then, get to bed pet, you need you're sleep.  
  
Buffy giggled and yawned again.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
She crawled under her covers and Spike tucked her in, kissing her, she fell asleep. He walked out the room taking the little book she had before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok people, there was another chapter, lol, hope you liked it. I know a lot of you think Spike should be the writer/poet but sorry, I already set his profession in the earlier chapters on accident, plus, I thought it would be cute for her to be it, also I have something planned. Like I said before I thought my last chapter would be the final one before I left but I had a lot of time on my hands before my family comes, lol. Please please please please please please please please, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	25. suprise!

Chapter 25: A/N: Ok, here it is, I know it took a while for it to come up but sorry, I was chillaxin and working on my new story, lol. Anyways, as most of you noticed, I changed my penname to 'spikeandangel4eva' from 'j25llttl angel'. Ok then, I just wanted to make that clear, hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Oh, by the way, what does rnrn mean? Some of you put that on the reviews and I don't know what it means, thanx and keep the reviews coming. P.S. It may sound like this is the last chapter but it is not, it may skip ahead but trust me, there is a lot more to come. Enjoy!  
  
2 week later:  
  
Buffy and Spike had just finished moving out of the Giles' mansion and moved into their 'own' place. Buffy was enjoying it very much so far, it had only been their first day there and she was loving it. Dawn, as was Buffy, was also very psyched. She would be able to live with her sister for a while. She even had her own room. Faith and Angel on the other hand were still engaged and still living at the hotel until they found a place so Spike and Buffy offered for them to stay at their hose until then. Of course they said no at first but after a little while of convincing they agreed. They stayed in a room until they found a place, luckily, the day that Buffy and Spike moved in they found a house/mansion about 3 blocks away from them. They of course bought it. That night, Buffy lyed in her new bed thinking when there was a knock on her door. Faith walked in.  
  
Buffy: Hi.  
  
Faith: Hi B.  
  
She shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Buffy: What are you doing here?  
  
Faith: I wanted to thank you. I couldn't have done this with out you B. I mean... when me and Angel got kicked out of the house... I didn't know what to do but... you helped me you know. I wanted to thank you.  
  
Buffy: It's no problem, I don't mind, you know that.  
  
Faith: Yeah... but I appreciate it. 2 weeks ago, you guys were packing up and stuff. I was so... lost. I didn't know what to do. We couldn't find a house... and now we did, and Dawn is happy. *you* made her happy.  
  
Buffy: *We* made her happy, she doesn't know what to do Faith; she's only 13 and doesn't know what is out there in the world.  
  
Faith: I know, I know. Just... thanks.  
  
Buffy smiled. Faith smiled back and she stood up walking to the door.  
  
Buffy: You too, thanks.  
  
Faith gave one last glace before opening the door and slipping out walking past Spike who was walking in the room.  
  
Spike: What was that about?  
  
Buffy: Um... nothing.  
  
He got in closing the door and sat next to her pulling her into his lap and kissing her neck.  
  
Buffy: Spike... have you seen my notebook?  
  
Spike: Um... no... I don't know what you did with it... why?  
  
Spike sighed in his head. Almost caught mate, don't want to ruin the surprise he thought in his head.  
  
Buffy: No reason, I was looking for it, it was gone since like 2 weeks ago.  
  
Spike: Oh, ok. Um... it's late, let's get to bed Buffy.  
  
Buffy: Ok.  
  
She reached over to the side table and turned off the light, crawled under the sheets and snuggled into Spike, he kissed her forehead and she fell asleep knowing everything was gonna be alright.  
  
~~~  
  
About 8 and half months later:  
  
A lot had changed in those few months. Of course Buffy and Faith had gotten a lot bigger. Faith and Angel had moved into their new place and Faith's birthday had passed, she was now 18 also. Dawn was now 14 and lived with both Buffy and Spike and Faith and Angel. She would change every month so she still saw her sisters. They hadn't heard of their father since the day he left and Angel and Faith had not kept in contact with Giles or Jenny. Faith and Angel did not tie the not yet but it would happen soon. Buffy had still not found her journal so she bought a new one until the day. Spike kept it on the down low what he did with it until his surprise. Dawn of course, had grown very close to Spike as he did to her, he liked the lil' bit. Spike started college at UC Sunnydale along with Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, Willow, and Xander. Buffy and Faith thought they would take of a year for the babies and then go next year. Buffy sat on the couch watching TV with Dawn when there was a knock on her front door. Difficultly, the very pregnant Buffy got out of her chair and walked to the door. She went to it and opened it. A beautiful girl, probably around 18 years old stood there. She had dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She wore a Victorian looking dress and had a small baby girl in her arms. The baby looked about a year and a half old and was very beautiful; she had curly brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
Buffy: Hello, how may I help you and may I add what an adorable baby.  
  
Young Lady: Thank you, my name is Drusilla Simone; I was wondering if a William Giles lives here.  
  
Buffy: Um... hold on please.  
  
Buffy walked away closing the door lightly. She went up the stairs and went to the bedroom where Spike was taking a nap before his class started. She lightly shook him. He woke up yawning.  
  
Spike: Hey luv.  
  
Buffy: Hi Spike, someone is here to see you.  
  
Spike: Who? Xander?  
  
Buffy: No, a girl. I don't remember her name though.  
  
Spike sat up kissing her forehead and rubbed a hand on Buffy's big belly, she smiled.  
  
Spike: No problem, where is this lady?  
  
Buffy: I left her outside.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
He climbed out of bed with a groan and walked down the stairs with Buffy following, Dawn had stayed in the same place watching TV. Buffy sat back down with her sister and Spike opened the door that was a few feet away. He opened the door and was totally shocked.  
  
Spike: Drusilla...  
  
Drusilla: My Spikey. Hi.  
  
Spike became angry and his voice became deep and rough.  
  
Spike: What are you doing here?  
  
Buffy and Dawn listened to each word spoken, trying to look suspicious.  
  
Drusilla: Now is that the way you treat the mother of you're baby?  
  
Spike nearly fainted and Dawn ran up the stairs knowing they were going to bring down the house. Buffy jumped from her spot on the couch and ran over to him, almost crying. Spike and Buffy were shocked, Buffy more than Spike, listening to the girls British accent run through her ears.  
  
Drusilla: What? Shocked pet? Why should you be? You know it was going to happen the night we made love. Oh, and her name is Emily.  
  
Buffy completely broke own running as fast as a pregnant woman could run to her room in tears leaving Spike alone with Drusilla and his apparent child Emily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, short, but sorry about that, new chapter coming up really soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Oh, also sorry about the cliffhanger, more drama ahead, lol. Please review, I know its moving fast but I didn't know what to do and then I had an excellent idea. Anyways, don't comment on how it's moving fast because I kinda know that, lol, anyways, hope you like and review!!!! 


	26. things change, people change

Chapter 26: Ok, here it is, review and enjoy!  
  
Spike: Em... Emily?  
  
Drusilla: Yeah, aren't you going to invite us in?  
  
She said including the baby.  
  
Spike: No... Dru, you have 8no8 right coming in here and ruining what I built, my new life, girl, everything.  
  
Spike was angry and you could tell by the tone in his voice.  
  
Drusilla: Oh, ok, I see, so bad boy Spike here changed his whole life after moving to Sunnydale to start over knowing things would be back to nip him in the butt. I don't think so pet. Not how things work. We were together Spike, this happened. You can't forget about everything that happened between us.  
  
Spike: No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening.  
  
He yelled repeating it in his head over and over; he covered his face with his hands totally surprised.  
  
Drusilla: Oh, but it is my pet.  
  
Spike: No! This is a set up, it has to be! Or a dream! How do you even know it's my child?!  
  
Drusilla: Almost positive my pet.  
  
Spike was so angry and Buffy he thought, Buffy, his luv, his pet, his lamb, how could this have happened to her, now?  
  
Spike: Get out Dru! I don't want to see you here again.  
  
Drusilla: But my William...  
  
Spike: Out!  
  
He screamed at the top of his lungs and the young baby began to cry loudly. She got the hint and walked away. He slammed the door so hard it almost broke the frame and leaned against the door to think. He ran up the stairs to the room he and Buffy shared and opened it. She was cry deeply, lying on the bed. He spoke in a low, hurtful tone.  
  
Spike: Pet...  
  
Buffy: Leave me the hell alone.  
  
Spike: Pet, let me explain...  
  
Buffy: Explain... Explain! What's to explain?! That you... you slept with a girl, had a child and left them in England and didn't tell me about it?! I'd say you'd been around a lot, do you have more? More children?!  
  
She was cry so heavy it was difficult to hear her words. Spike sat on the bed, almost crying himself.  
  
Spike: No luv, of course not.  
  
Buffy: Let's get one thing straight ok?! I am *not* your luv, or your pet or lamb or Goldie Locks. I am Buffy Summers and I don't ever (!), ever(!!) want to see you again.  
  
Spike: Lu... Buffy, it's me, you can trust me, I...  
  
Buffy: You know, I thought I could but I don't think so, not anymore. We tried this... a lot, we can't work ok, I'm sorry.  
  
Dawn was listening through the wall and felt extremely bad for Buffy, even Spike. Spike began to cry, joining Buffy.  
  
Spike: Ok then, I guess this is it. Buffy, this is our last chance, I'm leaving for England Buffy. Do you want that?  
  
She didn't say anything, she just looked toward the floor as the tears fell.  
  
Spike: Ok then, goodbye... Buffy.  
  
He gathered a few things and threw it in a duffle bag and heading out the room leaving Buffy, alone, to cry.  
  
~~~  
  
About 30 minutes later:  
  
There was a knock on her door and she didn't say anything. The person knocked again and still, she didn't say a word. Finally the person entered. It was Willow. Her best friend. She saw the cry pregnant girl on the bed and rushed to her.  
  
Willow: Buffy? What's wrong?  
  
Buffy didn't say anything though Willow knew what it had to be.  
  
Willow: Spike?  
  
Buffy gave the smallest nod and Willow hugged her best friend.  
  
Willow: What happened?  
  
Buffy: He's gone. He left.  
  
Willow: Buffy... I'm sorry. He'll be back though, won't he?  
  
Buffy: I don't know, he went to England, I don't care what he does.  
  
Willow: You don't mean that.  
  
Buffy: Yes I do.  
  
Willow: Buffy, I'm so sorry...  
  
She hugged her teary friend and kissed the top of her head.  
  
Willow: I have to go, I'll talk to you later, Wesley is downstairs and will be taking care of Dawn, ok, gotta go, bye.  
  
She ran out the room in a rush, down the stairs and stopped when Wesley she saw Wes.  
  
Willow: Hey Wes, ok, I gotta go, I'm gonna borrow your car keys ok, bye.  
  
He didn't even have a chance to say anything before she ran out the door and jumping into his car and zooming off.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow's POV:  
  
I have to hurry, his plane could be leaving any minute now, I can't let him leave Buffy like this, not now. She stepped on the gas going fast down the lane to the airport. How could he do that? I can't believe it. Finally she thought as she found a parking and hopped out of the car running toward the gate Spike would be at most likely.  
  
~~~  
  
She ran as fast as she could trying to catch the plane before it left. She got to the gate just as the people were beginning to board, luckily she saw Spike stand up from his seat not on the plane yet. She ran up to him. His eyes were watery from fallen tears.  
  
Willow: Spike!  
  
Spike: Willow?!  
  
Willow: Spike, you can't go!  
  
Spike: Pet, I have to go, I'm sorry for you, and I hope you and Xander work it out.  
  
He was about to walk away when Willow caught him by the arm.  
  
Willow: No! Spike! Please, come on, Buffy's nothing with out you, she loves you.  
  
Spike: Yeah, well, things change Red, you should know that by now.  
  
He was about to walk away one last time before Willow yelled out something.  
  
Willow: The baby!  
  
Suddenly, when he was in front of the plane gate, ready to aboard he stopped as a single tear fell down his face. Spike murmured to himself.  
  
Spike: I'll never forget, never. I'll be back Red. Soon.  
  
He boarded the plane and Willow knew she had failed. She tried but failed horribly.  
  
~~~  
  
She drove back to the house feeling bad for her best friend and was beginning to miss Spike. She got on the drive way and turned off the car. She just sat there not ready to go back in and break the news to them. Finally she got out of the car and opened the front door where Wesley was watching TV with Dawn.  
  
Willow: Hi guys.  
  
Dawn: Hi Willow.  
  
Wesley: Where did you go?  
  
Willow: Later, let's just... go back to the dorms, take me back please.  
  
Wesley: Ok, um... I'll see you later Dawn, take care of your sister and call me if you need anything ok.  
  
Dawn: Ok, thanks for staying with me... and Buffy.  
  
Wesley just smiled and Willow waved to Dawn hinting her goodbye. Dawn waved back. They left and stood in front of his car in the cold, rainy day of November. Willow sighed and Wesley hugged her. He brushed his hand against her back. She smiled and looked into his light blue eyes and actually noticed how cute he actually was, him and his messy brown hair and facial hair which made him oh so sexy. She smiled.  
  
Wesley: Now tell me, what happened Willow.  
  
Willow: He left to England, he said things change and said hope me and Xander worked out and he left. I couldn't catch him... make him stay, for Buffy.  
  
Wesley: I think he's right, things *do* change, sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worse, he'll come back and notice how much he needs her, eventually.  
  
Willow: I guess you're right.  
  
She felt the cold air brush against her arms and body and shivered. Wesley held her and looked into her eyes leaning in. Willow leaned up and...  
  
Willow: Wait! We can't do this! What about Xander and Cordelia?!  
  
Wesley: I guess you're right, um... let's just... go, come on.  
  
They didn't move an inch, they again leaned in but this time kissed. It was deep and Willow was liking it. Not a bad kisser she thought. She pulled away immediately after a few minutes.  
  
Willow: Hey! Xander! Xander!  
  
Wesley: Oh god! We have to um... go, come on.  
  
Just as they were about to go they turned around to find Xander and Cordelia watching them from her car, both heart broken.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
She cried, but it was too late, he had already hopped out of the car and was on top of Wesley. He lifted his fist and punched him in the face.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
She said again though this time in shock.  
  
Willow: Stop! Stop!  
  
He didn't listen to her and Wesley got up punching Xander back, though harder, leaving a black and blue.  
  
Willow: Stop it!  
  
She ran to them, pulling them apart. Xander's voice shaky. Cordelia was still in the car still shocked as a few tears fell.  
  
Willow: It was just a kiss! It meant nothing! Xander!  
  
Xander: Just a kiss? Just a kiss?! What do you think about that Cordy? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, I thought you 2 were just friends.  
  
Willow: We are, and it was. And you should trust me!  
  
Wesley just lyed on the ground holding his bleeding nose. Cordelia just watched from the car as tears fell.  
  
Xander: I have to go. Bye.  
  
He hopped in Cordelia's car as she sped off.  
  
Willow: Wait!  
  
She cried. It was too late. He was gone, and now Spike was right, things *do* change.  
  
Wesley: Let me take you home Willow.  
  
Willow: No, leave me... alone.  
  
She walked off crying toward her house, it was pretty far to her dorm but she didn't care.  
  
Wesley: Willow!  
  
He called after her but she was lost. He hopped in his car knowing he probably lost Cordelia... maybe forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, next chapter up soon! Thanks and I hope you liked it!!! I just got the idea for this whole chapter about Drusilla and Spike and the gang breaking up. Hahahahaha, I'm evil I know! This chapter was really sad but I like drama, it keeps me writing, lol. Ok, hope you like, buh bye and keep the reviews coming!!!!!!! 


	27. mistakes

Chapter 27: A/N: Ok, hope you like this chapter, enjoy!! Oh and thanks for all the reviews for my stories, I was so happy yesterday because I got over 10 reviews, lol, anyways, I appreciate it and expect more, lol, keep em' coming! Read and Review!!! Btw, this chapter is more about the other friends and Faith/Angel, though will have Buffy and Spike in it.  
  
Willow walked away slowly making her way toward the bus stop when a car pulled in front of her. She didn't recognize the car and continued cry and walking away. The car followed her and pulled down its window to talk to her. It was a young guy, maybe at least 19, if not less.  
  
Guy: Hi. Do you need a ride?  
  
She gave the car a look and nodded no.  
  
Guy: I swear, I'm not a creep trying to get a girl; I just want to make sure a pretty girl like yourself will get home nice and safe.  
  
Willow smiled walking over to the side of the car and opening the door hopping in. Te guy offered his hand and she shook it with one hand, drying her tears with the other.  
  
Guy: Hi, I'm Daniel Osbourne, everyone calls me Oz.  
  
Willow gave a weak smile and nodded.  
  
Willow: Hi Oz, I'm Willow Rosenberg.  
  
Oz: Hey. I know you, aren't you in my calculus class? Professor Walsh's class?  
  
Willow: Oh, yeah, I don't like that class.  
  
Oz gave a little laugh.  
  
Oz: Ok, where to? You live at the dorms right?  
  
Willow nodded yes.  
  
Oz: Which one?  
  
Willow: Stevenson.  
  
Oz: Ok then, to Stevenson we go.  
  
~~~  
  
On the way driving there she had told Oz why she was crying and basically everything about her and her friends. She shed a few tears and he listened to her. They had arrived and he turned off his car.  
  
Oz: Well, here we are.  
  
Willow: Thank you Oz, you were a big help.  
  
Oz: Maybe I'll see you sometime soon? I mean... if you're still dating that Xander guy then I mean I guess you won't but...  
  
Willow smiled and opened the door swinging one leg out.  
  
Willow: I'll see you soon.  
  
She hopped out of the car thanking god that Oz came to her rescue; she liked him and knew she wouldn't be sad over something that could be worse.  
  
~~~  
  
Cordelia sat in her car after dropping off the depressed Xander back at his dorm. She layed her hands on the wheel and her head against her hands. She sobbed silently thinking what she had done wrong. She loved Wesley and he kissed someone else? They had been together for a while, she thought he had loved her, she guessed she was wrong, She *would* get over him and she knew the perfect guy to make him jealous with too. She turned the ignition on and drove off toward this guys place.  
  
~~~  
  
Xander walked to his dorm door when he heard a knock and opened the door.  
  
Xander: Hello?  
  
The person walked up to him kissing him passionately, it was Cordelia. He got into the kiss and shut the door behind her letting her in, continuing kissing her, both going toward the bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith: Angel?!  
  
She sat in her living room flipping through the channels, yelling for him.  
  
Angel: What now?  
  
He said entering the room.  
  
Faith: Did B call? I haven't seen or heard from her lately.  
  
Angel: No, was she suppose to call you?  
  
Faith: Yeah, we were suppose to go out tonight.  
  
Angel: Do you want me to take you over there?  
  
Faith: Yeah. If it's not a problem.  
  
She told her fiancé.  
  
Angel: Not at all, go get your sweater; I'll be in the car.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith and Angel got to the Summers'/Giles' residents. It looked as if no one was home because the lights were not on. Though Faith walked up to the door and knocked on it. No one answered. She knocked again. Yet again no one answered. She walked back to the 'on' car Angel was sitting in and knocked on his window. He lowered the window.  
  
Angel: What?  
  
Faith: Can I use the keys real quick? I have the key she gave me on it.  
  
Angel: Hold on.  
  
He turned off the car and handed her the car keys hopping out of the car walking with her to the door. She used the key to open the door and walked in turning on the lights.  
  
Faith: Hello?  
  
She called out to the house. No one answered.  
  
Angel: Faith, I don't think no one is here.  
  
Faith: Ssh, do you hear that?  
  
Angel stayed downstairs while Faith began walking up the stairs toward the room where she heard a quiet sob and a TV in another room. She walked into the room with the TV on. Dawn was in her room watching TV quietly.  
  
Faith: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Faith? What are you doing here?  
  
Faith: What's wrong? Why didn't you answer the door?  
  
Dawn: It's Buffy. I didn't want to bother her. She's sad and depressed and crying.  
  
Faith thought a moment and then realized...  
  
Faith: Spike...  
  
~~~  
  
Xander lyed in bed next to Cordelia both realizing what they had done.  
  
Xander: Shit! We didn't... we didn't... have... um...  
  
Cordelia: I think we did.  
  
Xander: Shit!  
  
She got out of the bed, scampering to find his clothes that were scattered on the floor.  
  
Xander: Well! What are you waiting for?! Get dressed!  
  
She climbed out of the bed looking for her clothes and changing.  
  
Xander: Why'd you come here for?!  
  
Cordelia: Oh right! 'Cause this is my entire fault right?! It takes 2 to tango.  
  
Xander: I know but... this is wrong, totally wrong. We just did this because we just broke up with them and we were lonely and depressed and this can't happen again.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, I guess. It can't happen... ever.  
  
Xander still didn't have his shirt and Cordelia was standing up with the blanket around her. She looked around for her stuff.  
  
Xander: Hurry! Someone might catch us!  
  
Willow: Too late.  
  
Willow said from the open door watching them with disappointment and sadness.  
  
Xander: Willow!  
  
She had broke down and was sobbing heavily.  
  
Willow: What! Are you trying to get back at me for what me and Wesley did because it doesn't compare! It doesn't compare!  
  
Xander: Willow! Wait!  
  
It was too late because she had already ran out of the room, terribly heart broken. She knew exactly where to go too.  
  
Cordelia: Well, that went well...  
  
She said sarcastically, already dressed walking out the door leaving Xander lost and confused, not knowing what to do.  
  
~~~  
  
Faith: Dawn, go downstairs with Angel.  
  
Dawn: But...  
  
Faith: Go! Please...  
  
Her voice changing in levels.  
  
She did as she was asked and Faith walked to Buffy's room where she was quietly on the bed looking at a picture of her and Spike at prom.  
  
Faith: Hi Buffy.  
  
She spoke softly, and used her name instead of B, usually when it was a depressing mood or uncomfortable situation she would use her real name. Buffy didn't answer.  
  
Faith: Buffy, tell me what happened, please.  
  
Buffy didn't answer and just lyed on the bed still.  
  
Faith: Buffy!  
  
Buffy broke down into tears again.  
  
Buffy: He left ok! To England! He left me and the baby for that other girl!  
  
Faith: What other girl?  
  
Buffy: Drusilla.  
  
Faith: Who's Drusilla?  
  
The young pregnant girl continued crying and had difficultly breathing and talking.  
  
Buffy: The mother of his child.  
  
Faith: Huh? Buffy, you're losing me.  
  
Buffy: He has another baby. Her name is Emily, pretty, about a year and a half old. He went back to England after the fight we had.  
  
Faith: Oh, god, Buffy, I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?  
  
She hugged her sister.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, one thing. Please leave. Leave me alone.  
  
Faith nodded and went out the door and back to Dawn's room.  
  
Faith: Hi Dawnie, lets go.  
  
Dawn: Go where?  
  
Faith: Your time at Buffy's and Spike's is being cut short, you're gonna stay with us now.  
  
Dawn: But I only have a few days till I go to your place, can't I...  
  
Faith: No... I'm sorry, Buffy... needs some space ok. Now come on. Angel's waiting.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow knocked on his door. She remembered from the talk in the car they had. She heard a guitar being played and loud music. She knocked again, harder this time. The music stopped and the door opened. It was Oz. He had a guitar around him and a bunch of papers in the other hand.  
  
Oz: Willow? What are you doing here?  
  
Willow busted out into tears and Oz waved his hand for her to come in. She did and closed the door behind. He put his guitar to the side and papers to the side and sat down on the bed next to the sobbing girl. He pulled her into a hug.  
  
Oz: What's wrong Willow?  
  
Willow: It's over.  
  
Oz was confused.  
  
Oz: Huh?  
  
Willow: Between me and Xander, you know how I told you Xander and Cordelia caught me kissing that guy? Well they decided on revenge. I was going to apologize when I found out they had just had sex.  
  
Oz: Oh, god, Willow.  
  
He said sympathetically. She continued crying.  
  
Willow: And Spike I doubt is coming back and I don't know what to do and...  
  
Oz: Ssh, it's ok, it's alright.  
  
He held her, even though she barley knew him, she felt safe, warm, nice. She snuggled into him and brushed her tears away. She fell asleep in his arms that night.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy lyed on the bed, still lost in thoughts and feelings. She had calmed down, but still needed a bit of time. Her tears had dried up a bit and she decided to write in her new little book since she couldn't find her other one. She took out her pen and her little book and began to write: ~I wish upon a star that no matter how far apart we are you will find me and you will see how perfect are we, I wish that if for some reason my wishes don't come true that another person out there is wishing for me... hopefully that person is you. ~ She folded the page down and closed the book putting it on the side table. She layed there thinking about the great times she and Spike shared when she clutched her stomach in pain. She screamed loudly. One hand on her pregnant hurting stomach, she dialed '911' on the phone with much difficultly, crying aloud. Within minutes they got there taking the now passed out girl to the hospital... again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, hoped you like it!!!!!! Keep the reviews coming!!!!!!!!! Btw, wicked wiccan, I just now read your review, like right now and it's creepy, you had me all figured out, everything except for one detail which none of you will know, but it's creepy, I guess I wasn't the only one with that idea, lol, anyways, thanx, I love the reviews and can't get enough of them. 


	28. bad news

Chapter 28: A/N: Ok guys, here it is, hope you like it and sorry I didnt update as soon as a should have, Im working on my other story Im All About You and my fictionpress.net story. Its called Wish Upon A Star. My penname over there is prnczz cutie25, ok then, on with the show and enjoy! Oh, and dont forget to drop a review in at the end of the chapter!  
  
Angel. Faith and Dawn just arrived home. They put their stuff down inside and closed the door. Dawn walked up to her room that she had there and turned on her TV. Faith and Angel stayed downstairs and sat on the couch together and just then the phone rang. Angel leaned over the side of the couch and picked up the cordless that was on the side table.  
  
Angel: Hello?  
  
The person talked on the other end.  
  
Angel: She what?! Ok, thank you doctor, ok, bye.  
  
He hung up the phone in a hurry standing up.  
  
Faith: What is it?  
  
Angel: Come on, its Buffy. Shes at the hospital. We have to go now.  
  
Faith stood up in a hurry after what he had said and called for Dawn. Dawn came running down the stairs.  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Faith: We have to go, its Buffy...  
  
~~~  
  
The sped down the high way as fast as they could to the nearby hospital. Faith called Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Wesley on her cell phone in the car. Though for some reason everyone was in a gloom mood. She wondered why? They arrived to the hospital and went inside in a hurry. The doctor came up to them.  
  
Doctor: You must be her sister Faith right?  
  
He said looking at his clipboard and going through some papers.  
  
Faith: Yeah, thats me, and our other sister Dawn.  
  
Doctor: Hi Dawn.  
  
Faith: Whats wrong with Buffy?  
  
She said becoming worried.  
  
Doctor: Ok, this isnt great news but Buffy is not responding. She is going into labor but the little mix up a couple months ago with the operation is not making this easier. We have very low chances that either of the pair are going to make it. Im sorry.  
  
Faith took in the words slowly as did Dawn. She couldnt believe what she was hearing. Suddenly tears sprung to her eyes. Buffy wouldnt make it she thought or maybe the baby or both, and Spike isnt here and she now thought Buffy had it bad. She always thought her and Buffy were equal, the same, but now wasnt to sure about that. She would give anything for her sister and didnt know what to do. She hugged Angel and he held her as she cried and the doctor walked away. Dawn also began to sob and Angel picked her up in his arms and hugged her along with Faith. She didnt know what to do. They walked over to the lobby seats and sat down.  
  
Angel: Im sorry.  
  
Faith: That doesnt make things better. Not for me... or her.  
  
She cried.  
  
Angel: You're right and she *should* be happy.  
  
Just then it clicked. He knew just what to do.  
  
Angel: Faith... baby... I have to go, Ill be back later, or probably tomorrow, Im sorry but I have to go.  
  
Faith: Why? Where are you going?  
  
Angel: Dont worry, I *will* be back.  
  
He leaned down and kissed his fiance deeply. He walked out the hospital on a mission and he knew just what to do, he was going to England...  
  
~~~  
  
About 30 minutes past and Dawn had fallen asleep crying and Faiths tears had dried up and calmed down. She just starred into space thinking about Buffy, her friends, her life and thought she could make it through this, she's strong and brave, and she can do it. She repeated this over and over again and snapped back into the world when she found Wesley, Willow, some guy, Xander and Cordelia standing there. Willow and Cordelias faces glistened with few tears.  
  
Wesley: Hi Faith, how are you doing? The doctor told us.  
  
Faith: Better. Who are you?  
  
She asked Oz standing by Willow.  
  
Xander: Yeah, thats what Id like to know!  
  
He said getting angry.  
  
Willow: Ok, lemme clear one thing up ok! Me and you Xander are *officially* over ok!  
  
She said yelling back at him, Faith, shocked. She apologized Faith for her little outburst.  
  
Willow: This is Oz.  
  
Oz: Hi, I think I know you.  
  
He said to Faith.  
  
Faith: I dont think so...  
  
She said confused.  
  
Oz: Yeah I do... youre...  
  
Then it clicked, Faith *did* know him!  
  
Faith: Daniel?! Daniel Osbourne?!  
  
She stated in shock.  
  
Oz: Ad youre Faith Summers?! Buffys sister?!  
  
Faith: Yeah!  
  
She stood up with much difficult and hugged him.  
  
Willow: You know each other?  
  
Faith: Yeah, when me and B use to go to summer camp one summer in L.A. he was there, we were friends until he stop calling and writing!  
  
She stated, him giving her a sorry look.  
  
Willow: Oh.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
Wesley: Wheres Angel?  
  
Faith: I dunno, he said hell be back late today or tomorrow.  
  
Wesley: Oh.  
  
Faith could feel all the discomfort and anger between her friends.  
  
Faith: Whats wrong with you guys?  
  
No one answered.  
  
Faith: Oooook.  
  
Many hours later, around 5 am:  
  
That whole night, not one person spoke to one another, everyone seemed distracted and depressed. Faith had fallen asleep and so had Dawn, Willow, Cordelia and Wesley in the waiting room. Willow just sat, thinking about things when Oz came back from where ever he was with 2 cups of hot chocolate. He sat next to her, handing one cup to her. She gave him a weak smile.  
  
Willow: Thanks.  
  
Oz: What are you thinking about?  
  
Willow: Mmmm, nothing, about Buffy... and Xander. How could he do that to me? I thought he loved me?  
  
She said her voice shaking.  
  
Oz: Sometimes when someone is so in love they do something that pushes them over the edge.  
  
Willow: I guess youre right but it doesnt compare to what me and Wes did, that was only a kiss, they *did it*. It's totally different.  
  
Oz: Yeah... it is, thats something he has to work on.  
  
Willow: Whats that?  
  
Oz: How to learn self control, that thing you and Wes did could have been solved but he didnt help the situation by sleeping with Cordelia. So... I dunno Willow, what Im sayin is maybe its both of your fault. His more than yours.  
  
She smiled and she leaned into kiss him, only centimeters away, he pushed her away. Willow was hurt.  
  
Oz: No.  
  
Willow: No what? You dont want to kiss me?  
  
Oz: Not now, maybe... maybe when youre over that Xander guy but now I just think youre doing it to get back at him but...  
  
Willow: Im not.  
  
Oz: I know but when we kiss, I want both of us to be *in* the kiss, you're just doing this to make him jealous and I know it, dont worry, I can wait, for now, let's just calm it down a bit ok?  
  
Willow: Ok, thanks Oz.  
  
Oz: No problem.  
  
She sipped on her cup of hot chocolate, drifting into sleep by the minute.  
  
~~~  
  
Angel got the late plane and was finally there. England, he knew just where to go. He called a cab, hopped in and was off. Within 30 minutes he was off and finally got the place. A small bar in London where he and Spike use to chill at when they lived there. He hadnt slept a minute and was terribly sleepy. He walked in and saw him. He had his head down on and a drink in the other hand. Angel walked up to the man and tapped him on the back.  
  
Angel: Hey...  
  
Man: Bugger off, Im not in the mood right...  
  
He lifted his head up to find he was face to face with Angel, he was shocked.  
  
Angel: Hey Spike...  
  
Spike: What do you want?  
  
He said in a harsh tone...  
  
Angel: Its Buffy.  
  
Spike: What, is she still whining and crying, listen, I cant go back right now ok. Give me sometime...  
  
Angel: Spike listen to me, she might be hurt, he and the baby, shes not responding and both might not make it through this, she is suppose to go into labor but...  
  
He turned away when he saw Spike's eyes glisten with tears.  
  
Angel: Come on man, why can't you just...  
  
Spike: It wasnt my baby?  
  
Angel: What are you talking about? Of course the bay is yours, yours and Buffys...  
  
He said confused but Spike shook his head.  
  
Spike: I mean Emily, Emily isnt my baby, I took a test and it was negative.  
  
Angel: Isn't that good?  
  
Spike: I guess, but that test... it made me see, made me see that all I want is Buffy by my side and holding that baby. I want to marry her and watch the baby grow.  
  
Angel: Then why did you leave?  
  
Spike wiped his tears off on his sleeve and stood up walking out the door, Angel following.  
  
Spike: Because.... I... I cant take it, all the pressure, all the times I hurt Buffy, I cant live with my self knowing what I did and how I might have hurt her. I think she would do better without me, she can get married, have a big family and maybe fall in love, with someone besides me, its gonna take time but... I dunno... I see her in the future and I dont see me by her side.  
  
He said with fresh tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Buffy: I cant live with out him Angel, hes the one, nothing I do or say is *ever* going to change that. I know it and I dont think he feels the same way.  
  
Angel: Buffy, I think youre wrong. He's head over heels in love with you but hes... hes just afraid...  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Angel: Do you love her?  
  
Spike: Of course I do, Im head over heels in love with this girl.  
  
Angel: Then take a chance! Make everything right again and start slow, itll happen and trust me, it *will* get better.  
  
Spike: I dunno mate, its so... risky you know, what if we don't end up together and she ends up hating me and then I'll never see the baby again or...  
  
Angel: Thats just a chance you have to take when you're in love. Take that chance.  
  
Spike thought about it for a while taking out a cigarette and smoking it. He took a puff and held the cigarette between his fingers and...  
  
Spike: Come on mate, back to Sunnydale we go, Im taking that chance.  
  
Angel: Good. Now come on, there is only one flight left to Sunnydale and we wouldnt want to miss that now would we?  
  
Spike: No, I dont think so.  
  
He threw his cigarette on the floor, stomping on it and walking off toward a cab, he was going back to Sunnydale and nothing was going to stop him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, how did you like it? Please review and check out my story Wish Upon A Star at fictionpress.net, my penname is prnczz cutie25, thanx. Im glad you all are liking my story and stuff. Sorry, but I dont think Ill be updating my other story, Im All About You anytime soon. I got like writers block on that story and dont know what to do next. Hope you all understand and thanx! Keep the reviews flowing. =) Oh, if some of you noticed that the apostraphys are missing, well, youre right, something happened to my story n it wont let me put them on this chapter. For some reason every time there was one it seemed to come up with a billion numbers next to it, lol, I think there are still a few but sorry about that, next chapter will be less confusing, thanx and review. 


	29. miracles do happen

Chapter 29: A/N: Ok, hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter. Hope you like it! Please review, my goal is trying to get over 150 by the end of my story or more, thanx bunches!  
  
Spike and Angel finally arrived in at the hospital and the rush inside, it was around 1 o'clock pm. No one seemed to notice their entrance and Spike walks past all of them in a rush running down the hall. He goes into Buffy's room. She is lying on the bed, her stomach flat apparently already having delivered the baby. A doctor came in as Spike sat next to the bed.  
  
Doctor: Hello? Visiting hours are over young man...  
  
Spike: Well I'm the father, of the baby, is the baby ok? Is Buffy ok? How are they? Are they gonna be alright?  
  
He asked all in one flow, sounding like one huge sentence, he was nervous.  
  
Doctor: Well sir, I have some good and bad news, I haven't told her other visitors yet but... I'm sorry sir; Miss Summers here seemed to fall into a coma during birth...  
  
Spike began to panic, feeling tears begin to well up.  
  
Doctor: Now don't worry, she gave birth to a healthy baby girl, but Buffy isn't doing as great as we would have hoped, I'm sorry but it's a very low chance in which Buffy may live. Would you like a few moments alone with her?  
  
Spike nodded as a tear fell from his eyes, the woman doctor left the room with that. She sat down next to her, taking the girls hand. More tears fell, and his voice began to shake. He rubbed her hand with his 2 hands.  
  
Spike: Luv, sweetie, it's me, please pet, don't do this to me. I've just found you; I can't live with out you. I was wrong I know that.  
  
His voice began to crack and he was actually crying. He squeezed her hand.  
  
Spike: Luv, you *need* to be there, to watch *our* baby girl grow and become something... please, I've waited my whole life to find someone like you, I can't lose you baby...  
  
Her eyes began to flutter kind of. He doesn't notice until she speaks in a low, quiet, cracky tone.  
  
Buffy: Sp... Spike? Where am I?  
  
Spike: The hospital baby, you just delivered our little baby girl.  
  
He said as more tears began to fall of joy. She began to get weaker and weaker, barley hearable.  
  
Buffy: Where is she? Is she ok? Spike, if I don't make it, I want you to promise me you'll take care of her... of...  
  
She drifted back into a deep sleep. Spike shook her standing up as the dry tears stained his face. She wasn't waking up. The heart monitor by her bed was not responding, it was very, very slow. Spike jumped up running out of the room to find the closest doctor. He pulled the doctor into the room pointing to Buffy and talked very quick.  
  
Spike: She... She was awake, she spoke! I saw her she... she...  
  
Doctor: Ok, Sir, I need you to calm down, ok, this may sometimes happen but it's not a sure thing that she will...  
  
Spike: Don't even say it.  
  
The doctor stopped his sentence.  
  
Doctor: Ok, Sir, would you like to see your baby girl?  
  
Spike: If it's no problem.  
  
Doctor: Ok, stay here and keep an eye out for Miss Summers... if anything happens again, please come get a doctor immediately.  
  
Spike: Ok...  
  
The doctor left out the door. He sat back in the chair next to the bed and took her hand once again as he did before. He looked at Buffy's face. Here hair was messed up and she had no make up but still Spike thought she looked beautiful. He took his hand and brushed the hair off of her face. Just then the doctor came in with a small pink bundle. The doctor brought the baby over and placed her in his arms. He looked and the beautiful baby in his arms, he looked at her and sobbed quietly holding the baby.  
  
Doctor: Do you have a name?  
  
Spike: Not yet Doc, thanks.  
  
The doctor nodded and left him, the baby girl and Buffy alone together.  
  
~~~  
  
He held the baby so lovingly, so warmly. She was beautiful and didn't seem to cry once in his arms. He looked over to Buffy whose heart beat was getting weaker and weaker. He prayed that she would be ok; he prayed everything would be alright; after all, he couldn't live without her. He watched his luv just lye there when... was he seeing things? Did he just see her finger twitch? He gently stood up with the baby and went over to the door opening it to single a doctor, a doctor ran to them immediately.  
  
Doctor: Is there something wrong Mr... um...  
  
Spike: Giles... yeah, I saw her twitch, I maybe wrong but just in case.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Giles... when someone is in this state, they might seem to twitch slightly but it may not be anything.  
  
Spike: Ok then um...  
  
He didn't say anything else and walked back to where he was sitting. He rocked the baby and forth when he heard a noise, a raspy little voice, it said his name once again and the heart monitor by the bed began to speed up just a bit. Through the open door Spike yelled 'Doc' and he came rushing in when Spike heard his name being called once again slightly, barley hearable. It was her, it was Buffy. He gave a weak smile holding the baby, still rocking her.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Giles, I'm glad you called us when you did; she seems to be awaking if it's possible. Now if it's ok please, can you leave the room? We have a few tests and then you can see her again.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
He stood up kissing Buffy's hand, when at the door, and heard his name once again but louder.  
  
Buffy: Spike!  
  
Spike: Don't worry luv, I'll be here, I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Buffy: O... Ok.  
  
Spike left the room leaving the doctor and a few more doctors that came in alone.  
  
~~~  
  
He walked to the lobby where everyone sat extremely bored when Willow noticed him.  
  
Willow: Spike! You're here! Angel you liar, you said he didn't come back with you.  
  
Angel: Yeah well, the truth hurts.  
  
Willow ran up to him along with the rest of them except Dawn she seemed to be pissed for some reason.  
  
Faith: She's so cute! What's her name?!  
  
She said about the small baby in his arms.  
  
Spike: Don't know yet lamb.  
  
Willow: Oh my gosh, I can't believe one of us has one of these already!  
  
She said happily.  
  
Spike: Yeah, well...  
  
He noticed Dawn sitting all by herself in the lobby chairs.  
  
Spike: Listen guys, who wants o hold her?  
  
Willow: I do, please, if it's alright.  
  
Spike: Ok, her you go Red, I'll be back.  
  
He handed the baby to Willow gently as he walked over to where Dawn was and sat down next to her.  
  
Spike: Hi bit.  
  
She ignored him turning away from him.  
  
Spike: Bit, listen here, I know I deserve every bit of you being angry at me, in fact I don't even understand why they aren't mad at me but...  
  
Dawn: You hurt Buffy...  
  
She said with an edge in her voice.  
  
Spike: Yes, yes I did, I do not like that I hurt your sister but I can't take back tine Nib. I regret all the pain I caused big sis but it wasn't intentional.  
  
Dawn: Yeah but you did it, like you did many times before...  
  
With attitude she stated.  
  
Spike: Bit, I know what I did, I doubt Buffy will even forgive me but... me and you were always tight bit, you're like my lil' sis but... what can I say... I'm sorry.  
  
Dawn nodded not in his direction.  
  
Spike: Pet, look at me.  
  
She turned toward him looking into his deep blue eyes.  
  
Spike: I want everything to be alright between us, it may take some time but... do you forgie me? Or will you forgive me?  
  
Dawn gave a weak smile.  
  
Dawn: Maybe, not right now.  
  
Spike: Come here you.  
  
He said putting out his arms; she went to him giving him a hug. She smiled.  
  
Spike: Come on bit; let's go see your niece.  
  
~~~  
  
About 20 minutes later, Spike sat in the waiting room with the baby in his arms and with the gang. The doctor came out to him.  
  
Doctor: Mr. Giles... we have great news, Buffy is doing better.  
  
The group cheered.  
  
Doctor: She is awake; you may see her but only 1 at a time please.  
  
Spike: Ok.  
  
He walked down the hall to the room, heart beating deep and hard, to the room with the doctor and he walked in, the doctor closing the door behind him. Buffy lyed there with her eyes open this time smiling toward the door. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down.  
  
Buffy: Is this her?  
  
He voice shook from weakness and cracked. A tear fell down her face in joy and in sadness; he spoke in a soft, low tone.  
  
Spike: Yeah, it's her luv.  
  
He said rocking the baby.  
  
Buffy: Can... can I hold her?  
  
Spike: You sure can luv.  
  
He smiled, handing her the baby, she sobbed ever so silently. She rocked the baby back and forth.  
  
Buffy: Hi baby, hi... I'm your mommy.  
  
She said sniffling and crying. Spike smiled at the 2.  
  
Spike: What's her name luv?  
  
She sniffled, as tears fell. He smiled, believing maybe miracles do happen.  
  
Buffy: I don't know... um...  
  
Spike: How 'bout Hailey lamb?  
  
Buffy: I like it, Hailey Isabella Giles.  
  
Spike: Very nice pet.  
  
Buffy rocked Hailey back and forth, all of a sudden the baby began to cry loudly, Buffy winced, it was hurting her head after everything that had happened. Spike took the baby from her arms and rocked her, Hailey immediately shut up. Buffy frowned.  
  
Buffy: She doesn't like me.  
  
Spike: Of course she does pet, she just... I dunno...  
  
The doctor came in with a clipboard.  
  
Doctor: Hello, so, have you decided on a name?  
  
Buffy: Oh, yeah, Hailey Isabella Giles.  
  
Doctor: Very, very pretty.  
  
He wrote the name down and Buffy smiled. The doctor leaned over to her and picked up the baby.  
  
Doctor: Ok Miss Summers, don't worry, I just have to take her and do a few tests ok?  
  
Buffy nodded and he walked out with Hailey leaving Buffy and Spike alone.  
  
Spike: Are you doing ok luv?  
  
Buffy yawned.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, just tired.  
  
She layed her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. He stood up kissing her forehead. He was about to turn away when she caught him by the arm.  
  
Buffy: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yes lamb?  
  
Buffy: Don't.  
  
She said sitting up looking at him. Spike was confused.  
  
Spike: Don't what?  
  
Buffy: Act like nothing happened. I don't want us to rush into this again. Let's take it slow ok, start as friends first? Then see what happens from there.  
  
Spike: Pet, I won't hurt you ever again.  
  
Buffy: Maybe... maybe not but now there's Hailey, if you hurt me, you hurt her. Let's take it slow ok?  
  
Spike kissed her forehead, and she scooted back down into her bed, laying her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
Spike: Slow my luv, we'll take it slow.  
  
He whispered as she fell asleep, Spike heading back to the waiting room where everyone else waited. Faith was sitting in a wheelchair, with the gang surrounded.  
  
Spike: What's happening?  
  
He asked.  
  
Angel: Faith... her water broke.  
  
Another possibly day or more in the hospital. It was going to be one long week between the hospital visits and late night baby feedings. 'bloody hell' was the first thing that popped into Spike's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope you like it! Please, please review! 


	30. baby boom

Chapter 30: A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait, I was busy, plus school starts this coming Monday, Aug. 11th. Can you believe that, when I first was writing this story I was finishing school and now I'm back in? That means... less updates. ( Sorry about that. I have lots of homework and 2 stories 2 update. It's gonna be hard but I will do my best. I'll try to write after school and write a lot on the weekends, lol, anyways; my birthday is coming really soon in late August and as a present from you to me? REVIEW! Thanks!  
  
Doctor: Congratulating Miss Summers and Mr. O'Connor. It's a baby girl.  
  
He had already cleaned off the baby and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Faith was panting and sweating while Angel sat by the side of her bed. Though one of his hands was broken because during birth Faith has squeezed it a little too hard. It was in a small hand cast. The doctor placed the small girl in Faith's arms.  
  
Doctor: I'll leave you 3 alone.  
  
Angel nodded and he walked out of the door while Faith stared at the beautiful baby girl. She had violet looking eyes and was very pale. Faith sobbed.  
  
Faith: She's beautiful.  
  
Angel leaned in and kissed the forehead of the baby girl.  
  
Angel: What's her name?  
  
Faith brushed off her tears with one hand and held onto the baby with the other.  
  
Faith: I don't know.  
  
Angel: Hmmmm... how about... no, forget it.  
  
Faith: No, what?  
  
Angel: How about Tawny Alyssa?  
  
Faith: I like it Tawny Alyssa O'Connor.  
  
Angel smiled and Faith looked down to the baby hugging it as more tears fell down.  
  
Faith: Hi Tawny Alyssa. Hi.  
  
She repeated and smiled.  
  
~~~  
  
That night around 11:  
  
Buffy was finally released home. She was feeling very good but had to stay in bed for a day or 2. Spike walked into their bedroom holding a sleeping baby girl, Hailey.  
  
Buffy: Hi there.  
  
Spike looked up to her from the baby.  
  
Spike: Hi baby, how you feeling?  
  
Buffy: Good, can I get up?  
  
Spike: No you may not.  
  
Buffy: Spiiiike.  
  
She whined.  
  
Spike: Sorry pet, the doctor said to rest.  
  
She groaned loudly, waking the baby up from her sleep and she began to cry.  
  
Spike: Man... Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Ooops. My bad. Come on, give her to me.  
  
He walked to her, sitting next to her on the bed and handing the baby over to her. She held her close to her chest and Spike sat next to her on the bed. She rocked the baby to, Hailey still crying lightly.  
  
Spike: Give her here.  
  
Buffy gave the baby to Spike. He began to rock her as Buffy did but Hailey soon stopped crying and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Buffy: How'd you do that? I'm her mommy; I'm supposed to do that. She doesn't love me.  
  
Buffy said full of hurt. Spike grinned.  
  
Spike: Oh luv, well let's just say I have the charm.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, Spike standing up.  
  
Buffy: Where are you going?  
  
Spike: Put her down to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be back.  
  
He walked out the room, down the hall into Hailey's huge bedroom. It was a bright yellow and the theme was Noah's ark. It was very cute. It had a clothes chest, a changing table, a lot of toys, a little sofa and tons of other small things. He kissed her small forehead before placing her in her crib and closing the door behind. He walked back to their room. Buffy saw him as he walked in.  
  
Buffy: Hi again.  
  
She grinned and walked back to her, lying next to her under the covers. He sighed.  
  
Spike: Hi lamb.  
  
Buffy: Are you tired?  
  
Spike: No, not really pet. Do you want to see something?  
  
Buffy: What's that?  
  
He reached under the bed and pulled out a folded newspaper.  
  
Spike: Have you looked at the newspaper yet?  
  
Buffy: No, why?  
  
Spike: Ok, remember when I found out you wrote and then you lost your little book?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, what about it?  
  
Spike: Well, I read it through, thought it was really good and... well look for your self.  
  
He unfolded the newspaper and there on the front of Sunnydale press read, 'Young New Author Discovered' and a small picture of Buffy. Buffy was completely shocked and gave a small scream in delight.  
  
Buffy: Oh my gosh! Spike!  
  
She leaned over and hugged him. He chuckled.  
  
Spike: I'm glad you're happy.  
  
Buffy opened the newspaper and began to read. *Buffy Summers, 18 has been discovered. She had just published a book of poetry and quotes called "Getting Through Life"*  
  
Buffy smiled happily throwing the newspaper to the side. Spike grinned. That went well, he thought.  
  
Buffy: I can't believe you! I can't believe it! Oh my gosh!  
  
She hugged Spike.  
  
Buffy: How'd you do it?  
  
Spike: It took a while, a long while but I managed to do it. I did this for you my pet.  
  
Buffy giggled and layed her head on his chest.  
  
Buffy: Thank you.  
  
She whispered. She looked at him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. It was romantic and emotional and great. It lasted quite a while and they broke apart panting. They both leaned in quickly for another kiss. While in the moment Spike slipped his hands up underneath her blouse, taking it off leaving her in her bra. She began to take his shirt off running her hands over his bare chest. Spike broke the kiss softly. Holding onto her. He spoke in a soft, low tone.  
  
Spike: No... Buffy, we can't. This is not taking it slow. We have to take it slow like you said.  
  
Buffy began to tear up a bit.  
  
Spike: Hey, hey, no tears, we still have time for this... but not... right now.  
  
Buffy wiped her tears off, putting her blouse back on.  
  
Buffy: Yeah, you're right. Take it slow.  
  
She gave a weak grin and turned the side lamp off, going to bed.  
  
~~~  
  
That night Faith and Angel lyed in bed together. Tawny began crying.  
  
Angel: I'll be back. You stay here, rest.  
  
Faith: Ok, thanks.  
  
Angel walked to Tawny's room. It too was quite big. Though it was a light purple and the theme was teddy bears. It had basically the same things as Hailey's room. He walked over to the crib picking her up. He thought, maybe it wasn't going to be so bad. He loved his fiancé and his baby girl so it was going to be a piece of cake with both of them by his side.  
  
~~~  
  
Willow layed on her dorm bed holding a teddy bear. It was pretty late but she wasn't tired for some reason. She was thinking of Xander and how he could have done that? I *did* kiss Wes but it doesn't compare. A tear fell down her face. She heard a knock on her door.  
  
Willow: Come in.  
  
Her door swung open softly and in walked Wesley. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Wesley: Hi.  
  
Willow: What are you doing here?  
  
Wesley: I want to talk.  
  
Willow: Listen I don't want to but...  
  
Wesley: I know what they did was wrong.  
  
Willow shut up, and he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
Wesley: I know it hurt. It hurt me a lot. Willow, I loved her and you probably loved him but... things change, we *can* change pet. I think... I think I want to... be with you.  
  
Wesley looked away, Willow shocked. She ran a hand through her long layered hair.  
  
Willow: Wes, I'm not mad... anymore at you. I think I liked what we did but... what about Oz? I mean... just give me some time.  
  
Wesley gave a weak grin and she leaned in kissing him. It was awesome she thought. Yeah, I defiantly liked what we did she thought. They broke apart. She smiled.  
  
Willow: I've thought about it.  
  
Wesley: And?  
  
Willow: I want to be with you too.  
  
~~~  
  
Cordelia woke up from her sleep in her dorm and ran to the student bathroom throwing up. Why was she feeling this way she thought, but then it click, that night with Xander... oh gosh was the only thing she thought. She couldn't be? Could she? She ran back to her room, crying, she didn't want this to happen, not now.  
  
~~~  
  
That night Spike lyed in bed next to Buffy. She seemed a bit upset from earlier but she was not showing it. She snored lightly and Spike awoke quickly at the sound of the phone ring. He reached over to the side table picking up the phone, Buffy awaking also.  
  
Spike: Hello?  
  
A mans voice was on the other end, though his voice was shaky and sounding depressed.  
  
Man: Mr. Giles?  
  
Spike: Yes?  
  
Man: I'm at the hospital here with your mother, father and brother, I'm sorry you have to hear this but they had a bit of an accident, they had a little accident, there is little chance none of them will make it.  
  
Spike panicked.  
  
Spike: I'll be there, good bye doctor.  
  
He quickly hung up the phone, jumping out of bed.  
  
Buffy: What is it?  
  
Spike: Da', Jenny and Connor. We have to go, now! Come on!  
  
He stated, praying they would be alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, how'd you like it? Next chapter up very soon, please review!!!!!! 


	31. tragedy

Chapter 31: A/N: Ok, I hope you like, it take a lot of my time to update for you views, lol, but I love it. Anyways, enjoy and most importantly review!!!  
  
Immediately after Cordelia had found out she might be pregnant she called Xander over to her dorm room. He sat on the bed impatiently waiting the results from the pregnancy test she took. Cordelia paced back and forth in the room, very nervous.  
  
Xander: I can't believe you Cordelia.  
  
He said angrily.  
  
Cordelia: Me. Me! It's partly your fault too; if it is positive it is gonna be your baby so don't even go there.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes just as the timer went off.  
  
Cordelia: It's done.  
  
Both of them let out scared exhales.  
  
Xander: Ok, here it is.  
  
He walked over to it lifting it up to see.  
  
Cordelia: What does it say?  
  
Xander: Cordy it says Positive.  
  
Right then and there Cordelia broke down in tears while Xander laughed hysterically. Between tears Cordy asked:  
  
Cordelia: What's so funny asshole! This is a life changing thing!  
  
Xander just kept on laughing.  
  
Xander: I'm just kidding, it says negative.  
  
Cordelia: Really?  
  
She wiped her tears away lightly.  
  
Cordelia: Bastard!  
  
Xander laughed but quieted down after a bit, Cordelia cleared up and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Cordelia: I'm just glad that I'm... I'm not... p... p...  
  
Xander: Pregnant?  
  
Cordelia: Yeah.  
  
Xander: Come here.  
  
He said almost in a whisper. She did as he said and sat next to him.  
  
Xander: Cordelia? Do you miss Wesley?  
  
A tear fell down her face, Xander lifter his hand to wipe it off.  
  
Cordelia: I do, I really do. And I know what we did was wrong but it happened. I wish I could take it back but we can't.  
  
Xander: I know Cord. But it's over, Willow isn't gonna come back to me.  
  
Cordelia laughed.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, that bitch is probably all over Wes by now.  
  
Xander: Or the other way around.  
  
Cordelia: I guess. So...  
  
Xander: So... Um...  
  
Cordelia ran a hand through her short hair. Earlier that day after she got out of the hospital she went for a hair cut. It was light brown, had blond streaks and was parted in the middle, kind of flared out, looked exactly like the Mandy Moore chop.  
  
Xander: Did I mention, cute cut CC.  
  
Cordelia gave a warming smile.  
  
Cordelia: Thanks.  
  
Xander... Wait, I have an idea, follow me, we're gonna see Oz.  
  
Quickly they gathered their things and ran out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Buffy, Dawn and Spike both tiredly waited in the waiting room. Buffy held a sleeping Hailey and she too was almost asleep. They must have been there for at least half an hour or so. Angel walked in with Faith holding Tawny. Tawny was crying loudly. They quickly looked around the waiting room and found Spike and Buffy.  
  
Angel: Hi guys. Did you hear anything?  
  
Spike: Not yet.  
  
Faith: Yeah, we just got the message.  
  
Dawn: Hi Faith.  
  
Faith: Hi Dawnie.  
  
Buffy had finally dozed off with Hailey. Tawny still crying loudly. A doctor came up to them.  
  
Doctor: Hello again. I feel like you're all close relatives I see you so much.  
  
Faith gave a very weak laugh.  
  
Doctor: Ahem, anyway... It seems as if Mr. and Miss Giles got into a car accident. Rupert is doing worse and worse by the minute and so is Jenny. I'm sorry, but it looks as if neither of them will make it.  
  
Spike and Angel lowered their heads. Lightly Buffy awoke. Dawn could feel the tears approach.  
  
Dawn: What about Connor? Is he gonna be ok?  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry but... it is highly unlikely he will make it out of the 3.  
  
Dawn broke down in tears.  
  
Dawn: No, no, he can't!  
  
Spike and Angel had fresh tears falling down his face while Buffy and Faith were dealing with it a little better. Though, they were awfully silent.  
  
Doctor: You may see Connor, Mr. and Mrs. Giles. Mr. and Mrs. Giles are in room D23 and you will find Mr. Connor Giles in room D22.  
  
Buffy: Thank you doctor.  
  
Just as they got to door D22, Dawn stopped walking in and then the rest of them went to room D23. They silently closed the door behind them. Giles was lying in a bed, Jenny not even to feet away.  
  
Spike walked over to is father's bed side with Buffy and Hailey. Angel, Tawny and Faith walking to Jenny. Angel began to cry softly.  
  
Angel: I can't believe it. I can't. I know we were never close but, I... I love you mom.  
  
He leaned over and kissed Jenny on her forehead just as her eyes began to flutter.  
  
Jenny: I... I love you too, An... Angelus.  
  
Angel let out a gasp, Faith rocking the baby, feeling kind of sad and upset. Spike just sat next to Giles, holding his hand and lightly crying.  
  
Angel: M... mom?  
  
Jenny gave a very weak smile but then coughed loudly, squinting to see Angel and Faith.  
  
Jenny: Now who is th... this little angel there?  
  
She stated referring to Tawny.  
  
Angel: You're... you're granddaughter.  
  
Tears leaked from Jenny's eyes. Giles, slightly waking up too, coughs up a storm.  
  
Spike: Da'?  
  
Giles continued coughing.  
  
Giles: William.  
  
Spike sobbed softly.  
  
Giles: So my William, is this her. You're baby girl? I believe her name is Hailey?  
  
Spike: How... How'd you know?  
  
Giles: A certain beautiful blond that whom you seem to be with.  
  
Spike glared at Buffy, she smiled wide.  
  
Buffy: I had to tell him Spike.  
  
Spike gave a weak smile. Buffy walked over to Giles placing her in his arms. Giles cradled her lightly.  
  
Jenny: My granddaughter?  
  
Angel: Yeah, her name is Tawny... Alyssa.  
  
Jenny grinned ever so softly.  
  
Jenny: Al... Alyssa?  
  
Angel: Yeah mom.  
  
Faith was confused.  
  
Faith: Alyssa is?  
  
Angel: My mom. It's her middle name.  
  
Faith smiled.  
  
Giles: She's gorgeous.  
  
Buffy: Thank you Mr. Giles.  
  
Giles: Please just Giles.  
  
Giles began to cough again loudly, placing one hand on his heart and his voice became raspy.  
  
Giles: William, my boy, I want you to... to... take care of... her, both of them. Love them, watch Hailey grow as I watched you grow, I love you Will. Jenny, Connor and Angel, I love you very much, don't ever forget that.  
  
He closed his eyes as Hailey snuggled into her grandfather and slowly but surely, his heart monitor went dead. Spike cried, kissing his father on the forehead, taking Hailey from his arms and handing her to Buffy who had tears falling down her face also.  
  
Jenny rocked Tawny in her arms as Giles' monitor went dead. She cried.  
  
Jenny: He's gone.  
  
She leaned down, kissed Tawny's forehead and layed her head on her pillow.  
  
Jenny: Good bye Angelus. You're always... in my heart. I love you, all of you, Spike, Buffy, Faith and most of all Tawny and Hailey. Take care of them. I love you my babies.  
  
She to within those 2 minutes, she passed. They cried, they cried for their parents, for their babies and for both of them not to be their in their lives and their journey a head.  
  
~~~  
  
Lightly Xander knocked on Oz's door. No one answered. He knocked again, Cordy leaning up against a wall. The door opened and a sleepily Oz opened the door.  
  
Oz: Hey, what the hell are you guys doing here at...  
  
He looked at his watch.  
  
Oz: 1 am?  
  
Xander: Um... do you like Willow?  
  
Oz: Of course I do, I was thinking maybe I'll as her out.  
  
Xander frowned.  
  
Xander: Don't go there dude. Anyway... we think she and Wes are, um...  
  
Oz: Dating?  
  
Xander cringed.  
  
Xander: No, more like seeing each other.  
  
Oz: Isn't that...  
  
Cordelia: Oz... you can tell we're not in the mood.  
  
He laughed.  
  
Oz: Ok, anyways...  
  
Xander: Anyways... we need some help.  
  
Oz: What in?  
  
Xander: Well, we have an idea... can you help us out with it?  
  
~~~  
  
Oz: I dunno ,man, it seems kinda'... wrong?  
  
Xander: No, it isn't that's the sweet thing of it, they'll never find out.  
  
Cordelia: Yeah, come on Oz, it's the only way we can truly find out.  
  
Oz thought it over for a few minutes and sighed.  
  
Oz: I dunno Xand... I mean...  
  
Xander went into his pocket and pulled out a 20 dollar bill, handing it to Oz, Oz took it.  
  
Oz: Ok, I'm in.  
  
Xander and Cordelia smiled, it was gonna take a bit of work and planning but then they would know.  
  
~~~  
  
Dawn: Connor, Connor, please, wake up, you have to wake up.  
  
She said taking his hand. His eyes fluttered a bit. His voice rasped and he could barely move because of all his cuts and bruises.  
  
Connor: Dawn?  
  
Dawn: Con... Connor?  
  
Connor: Dawn... I wanted to tell you... I wanted to tell you I will always... always, love you for who you are and what you will become and achieve.  
  
She cried and took his hand, lying next to him on the bed. Connor couldn't help but smile a bit. This is when Dawn was surprised when he leaned up and kissed her deeply. It was Dawn's first kiss but it was amazing she thought, amazing. Their tongues entertained and then when she pulled away he rasped something.  
  
Connor: I love you... Dawn Summers.  
  
With that he was gone and Dawn cried holding onto the only person she loved, or could have loved. She wished he was with her, in her time of need.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, hope you liked it, there you go, and I have a bit of everyone in this chapter. Mwahahahaha, I'm so evil. And by the way, Hailey and Tawny do have a grandparent, Hank Summers, remember him? Hahahahaha, you'll see how evil I am. Lol. Next chapter, funeral and being caught? Stay tuned for next chapter!!!!!!!! And always remember review!!!!!! 


End file.
